The Unexpected
by wheezes
Summary: ~**{COMPLETE}**~ Fred and Angelina have kissed and make up, but after a few days Angelina starts to act strange. Nobody knows what's going on, even Fred. What they both don't know is that they are about to deal with the unexpected...
1. A Dinner And Much More

'LUMOS! Hey George!' Fred whispered, while shaking him wildly. 'WAKE UP!'  
  
'What the hell do you think you're doing?' George said, looking sleepy and annoyed. He grabbed a pillow to cover his face from Fred's light. 'What the hell?! What the hell?!'  
  
'YOU BOTH SHUT UP!' Lee yelled, while shifting into a position against Fred's light. He grabbed a pillow to cover his ears, and then grabbed his watch. 'What the hell?! It's 3:30 in the morning!'  
  
'Oh good!' Fred exclaimed, looking glad that he managed to wake the both of them. 'Come on you guys! You have to help me! Get up!!!'  
  
'What the hell do you want now?' George mumbled. 'Even the sun is still sleeping!'  
  
'FRED! You moron!' Lee yelled. 'If you don't want to sleep---'  
  
'Come on!' Fred whined. 'You promised! I have a date with Angelina tonight, remember?! I have to set the place up!' He immediately grabbed the pillow that George and Lee were holding, which made them both grumble.  
  
'I'm leaving, Fred! You slimy git!' Lee yelled, while grabbing his pillow from Fred's grip. 'I'm going down to the common room for some peace and SLEEP!'  
  
'NO! Let's go down to Ron's!' George said, while sitting up. 'I can ask him to sleep in Harry's bed, and then we can share his bed!'  
  
'Yeah! Good idea! Let's go and bye, you prat!' Lee said, grabbing George's shirt and pulling him from the bed. George nearly fell since Lee was dragging him off the bed.  
  
'Hey Lee! Careful! That's abduction!' George yelled. Lee let go of his shirt and gestured for him to hurry up. George grabbed his pillow and followed Lee to Ron's room. Fred rolled his eyes. He grabbed his list of "THINGS TO BRING, REMEMBER AND TAKE CARE OF" and took a quick glance at it to check if everything was there. After checking his list one million times, he followed George and Lee to Ron's bedroom. ==============  
  
'Geez! Seamus' talking in his sleep!' George said, grinning. 'I think I heard the name Lavender! Would you like to listen?'  
  
'Nah! Let's just talk to him about it tomorrow!' Lee said, yawning. 'I really need to get some sleep.'  
  
'Ron! Ron!' George said, while shaking him wildly. 'WAKIE, WAKIE!'  
  
'George? George? What's wrong?' said Ron with half opened eyes. He grabbed his watch and then looked at him with a very mean stare. 'Bloody hell?! It's too early for pranks! Damn it!'  
  
'Blame it on Fred!' George said. 'That stupid prat woke us up at 3:30! Now, move over! I'm spending the night here!'  
  
'What's wrong? Will you keep your voice down?' Harry asked, while grabbing a pillow to cover his ears. 'Lee? What the hell are you doing?'  
  
'Well, I'm spending the night here! Now, move over, Potter!' Lee said, while pushing him aside. But they were interrupted by slow and soft footsteps approaching the door. 'Holy crap! Damn it! It's Fred! Tell him we are not here!'  
  
'LUMOS! Wake up!' Fred said, looking both tense and glad. 'Come on! You promised!'  
  
'GO AWAY!' Lee, George, Harry and Ron exclaimed.  
  
'Go on and help them! Damn it! I want to sleep!' Ron hissed, while pushing George off the bed. George was lying stubbornly on the floor when Fred forced him to stand up. He grumbled and ran to Harry's bed to grab Lee. Lee struggled at first, but gave up when Fred came to help George.  
  
'Now! Go away!' Ron hissed. 'Let us sleep!' Upon hearing this, Lee and George looked at each other and winked. Lee ran to Harry's bed while George ran to Ron's bed. They both grabbed each boy and forced them out of the bed. Harry just closed his eyes and sighed.  
  
'SHIT! I HATE YOU!' Ron hissed, looking extremely furious.  
  
'Now, we have so little time but a lot of things to do!' Fred said, beaming. 'We better get started!' ============  
  
'Damn you, Fred!' Ron said, looking pale, while walking to the Great Hall for breakfast. He glanced at his watch and then frowned. 'You got us all working for your stupid date from 4 until 8! I really hate you right now.'  
  
'Oh by the way! Thanks for everything!' Fred said, looking pale as well. 'I owe you all. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to come to me.'  
  
'Hell yeah!' Lee said, looking pale as well. 'You owe us!'  
  
'I'm tired.' Harry said, looking pale as well. 'Will you remind me to *yawn* talk to Flitwick later, Ron? Oh Fred! Will you move our quidditch practice to a later time tomorrow? I don't think that I can make it at 9am tomorrow. I'm too tired and I have to sleep.'  
  
'Sure, Harry!' Fred said. They all sat down to their table and then rested their faces on their hands. George didn't find it very comfortable, so he decided to lie down on their chairs and shield his eyes with his arms. They were all sleeping there as the Great Hall was slowly filled with people. =============  
  
'So Angelina, I bet that you are so excited about tonight?!' Katie said, looking anxious, while walking towards their eating table. 'So? What do you think will be happening tonight?' Angelina just giggled but frowned upon seeing five sleepy heads on their eating table.  
  
'What's that? They look stoned?!' she asked, while pointing to the scenery. Katie and Alicia quickly turned their heads and then frowned. Katie ran to Lee, Alicia ran to George, and Angelina ran to Fred. Katie tapped Lee on the shoulder, but Lee just shrugged. Katie tapped him again.  
  
'What the hell do you need?!' Lee said, looking up, with an annoyed look. But his eyes widened upon seeing Katie's face. 'Oh - er - Princess! Good morning!' Angelina and Alicia giggled.  
  
'Are you drunk?' she asked, looking furious.  
  
'Oh no!' Lee said, with half opened eyes, while yawning. 'Fred harassed us. He woke all four of us up at 3 this morning.'  
  
'Why would he do such a thing?' Alicia asked, tapping George on his back to wake him up.  
  
'Oh hey my Queen!' George said, looking pale. He made Alicia sit down and he rested his head on her thighs. 'He didn't let us sleep. Lee and I decided to go to Ron's room to get some peace and sleep but he still followed us there. Isn't he cruel?' All three girls just looked at each other. Fred, Ron and Harry were still sleeping like a baby on the table. Angelina stared at Fred and pushed stray hairs away from his eyes, and then rested her hands on his shoulder.  
  
'Yeah, Angelina! Will you strangle him for us?!' Lee said, resting on Katie's shoulders.  
  
'I don't think she would if she knew the reason---' Ron said, his face still buried on his hands. He reached out to wake Harry up. Harry looked a little annoyed.  
  
'Angelina! Will you talk to Fred?' Harry said with half open eyes and his usual messy hair. 'Please, tell him to have pity on other people. He woke us up at around 3 am or something.' Angelina just looked at them all.  
  
'Did he tell you why he woke up that early? He hates waking up early, you know.' she said, in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.  
  
'Well,' Lee said while rubbing his neck, 'Fred woke us up to help him get ready for his most anticipated date with you tonight.'  
  
'HAPPY???' George, Ron and Harry said at the same time. Angelina just smiled and then placed her hands on Fred's shoulder. She leaned closer and gave him soft and gentle massages.  
  
'Fred?' she said sweetly, while planting a kiss on his cheeks. 'Wake up. We have to eat breakfast and then go to class.' Fred finally looked up, upon getting his kiss from Angelina.  
  
'Now, just the first person that I wanted to see in the morning.' He said, smiling. Angelina smiled back and then sat on his lap. Katie and Alicia gave envious sighs.  
  
'Oh great!' Lee yelled. 'He gets all the credits!'  
  
'We are the victims here?!' George yelled. 'We were harassed and forced to work!'  
  
'Without pay!' Ron yelled. Harry laughed at this comment.  
  
'This is child exploitation!' Harry said, winking.  
  
'Let's sue him!' George yelled. 'No, let's hex him! Hey Lee! What can you say?'  
  
'Shut up!' Lee yelled. 'I want to sleep!'  
  
'Look you guys!' Angelina said. 'Thanks for helping him ok.'  
  
'No problem!' was all that they managed to say and they quickly went back to their sleep. Fred leaned on Angelina's back and slept. She slowly slid off from his hug and sat beside him. She slowly guided his head to her thighs for a more comfortable position. This action made Fred smile and then dreamily closed his eyes. =====================  
  
'Angelina?! YOU LOOK GREAT!' Katie exclaimed. 'Will you shut your mouth?!'  
  
'I'm doing your hair! I'm doing your hair!' Alicia yelled.  
  
'No!' Ginny interrupted. 'Fred likes it down!'  
  
'He does?' Alicia asked, looking disappointed. 'How come?'  
  
'Well, I don't know! I just heard him say that!'  
  
'What about make up?' Hermione asked.  
  
'Oops! Not a very good idea.' Ginny said. 'If you are putting make up, make it look natural. Fred is not a huge fan of make up.'  
  
'What the hell is going on?' Lavender asked. 'You are acting like as if this is your first date?!' All the girls giggled.  
  
'Well!' Angelina said, blushing. 'I just want to look my best! Anyway, are you sure I should wear the peach top and this skirt, or the blue dress???? Strapless shoes or these strappy shoes???' ====================  
  
Fred was thinking of the things that he had prepared. He wanted this date to be perfect. This date would make up for all the dates that he had missed. This date would prove her that he had changed. This date has to be perfect. PERFECT. But he suddenly snapped out of his thoughts upon hearing slow and soft footsteps approaching the door.  
  
'Nox,' said Fred. He heard a knock on the door. 'Come in! It's open!' The door slowly opened and a silhouette of a tall and slim girl appeared.  
  
'Fred!' Angelina said, sighing. 'You are early! That's a good start! Lum---'  
  
'No!' he yelled. 'Wait there! But first, close your eyes!' Angelina obeyed without hesitation. She felt two strong arms hug her, and this made her smile.  
  
'LUMOS!' he said softly. 'Surprise! Happy Anniversary! I know it's late but---' He was interrupted by Angelina. She slowly turned around to face him. She smiled.  
  
'Oh Fred!' she said, sighing. 'Thanks so much for this!' She hugged him and then kissed him on the lips.  
  
'Here, flowers and chocolates for you!'  
  
'Fred! You shouldn't have!'  
  
'And this!' he handed her two boxes. 'Open them both after we have eaten, is that alright?' Angelina just smiled.  
  
'Well, Miss Johnson, shall we?' he said while offering his right arm. Angelina just giggled and then gently took his arm. He slowly guided her to her chair and then assisted her sitting down, before he went to his seat.  
  
'Fred?' she asked. 'Did you make all these foods?' This question made him laugh.  
  
'Don't worry! I didn't put anything in it! I assure you, this date is going to be the best date that we'll ever have!'  
  
'You can't blame me, can you?!' she said, winking. 'Thanks Fred. I really appreciate this.'  
  
'Well, I'm glad you do!' he said, beaming. 'Fine! I put canary creams on the steak!'  
  
'For real?' she asked, while her eyes widened. He just laughed at her facial expression.  
  
'You actually believed me? Oh, come on! Angel, you know me better than that!'  
  
'Well, actually, after the fight, you have changed.' she said, crossing her long legs, while leaning comfortably on her chair. 'I never thought that you could be this sweet and romantic, and the fact that you can be serious!' He laughed even harder, which made her frown. 'Come on, Fred! Don't laugh at me!'  
  
'I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean too.' Fred said, chuckling, and then he looked down to his food. Angelina just stared at him, while he was eating. 'Why are you staring at me? Hold on a minute, before you answer that, I still have to turn on the music!' and with one swish and flick, romantic songs started playing.  
  
'Oh nothing!' she said, smiling. 'I'm just really amazed. Nice choice of music, by the way!'  
  
'Amazed?' he asked, smiling. 'Amazed on how you managed to get a very cute and charming and athletic boyfriend?' She snorted.  
  
'Eeks!' she said, pretending to be disgusted. 'In your dreams! You are so conceited!' They both laughed and then continued chatting about everything.  
  
'Can you believe it?' he said, chuckling. 'The first time I met you, you were such a snob! Man, you were also tall!'  
  
'Yeah!' she said, chuckling. 'You were a prat! All you did was make girls' life miserable! You were always making fun of me!'  
  
'I know! Can you believe it? Time flies so fast!' he said, shaking his head in disbelief.  
  
'Yeah! Before I was teasing you because you were so small but now you've grown!'  
  
'Yeah! I can't believe I'm dating you! We hated each other so much!' he laughed even harder.  
  
'How did we learn to like each other?' she asked.  
  
'Honestly, I don't know,' was his reply. 'I think that I liked you first, that's what I'm sure of. You didn't pay any attention to me, though, right away. I had to ask for Bill's help!'  
  
'Really?' she asked, looking interested. 'You asked for his help?!'  
  
'Yeah!' he said, blushing. 'You don't know how embarrassed I was!' She snorted.  
  
'Boys are clueless!' Fred said, smiling. 'Sometimes, the girls that they hated or they ignored are the ones that they end up chasing! It's a little known fact, and it's also proven by YOU!' She laughed at this comment.  
  
'Yeah! Ron and Hermione may be the same case! Anyway, since you are done eating, may I open my presents now?'  
  
'Oh sure!' Fred said, looking glad and tense. He helped Angelina out of her chair and then slowly guided her to the fireplace. 'I really hope you like it!' Angelina grabbed the bigger box first and then opened it carefully.  
  
'What are you doing? You are probably the slowest person that I know when it comes to opening gifts!' He said, shaking his head. Angelina stopped and then sighed.  
  
'Will you shut up?!' she said, and then continued opening her presents. She gasped upon seeing a photo of Fred and her on a frame. On the right was Fred's solo picture, on the left was Angelina's solo picture, and in the middle was a picture of the two of them hugging.  
  
'Well?' he asked. 'You like it?' She gasped and then looked at him with affectionate eyes.  
  
'It's the best gift that I have ever received!' she said, leaning over to give him a kiss. But to her surprise, he leaned back and this made her frown.  
  
'What's the matter? Are you teasing me?' she said, both smiling and frowning. 'Playing hard to get?!' Fred just laughed.  
  
'Of course not! I want you to open both gifts first, before we do whatever's on your mind!' he said, teasingly. Angelina smiled and looked curious.  
  
'Well?' she said, teasingly as well. 'What's on my mind?'  
  
'Well, I don't know!' he said, grinning. 'Whatever it is, your wish is my command! But before anything else, will you open the small gift please?' Angelina chuckled and then opened the smaller gift. She gasped upon seeing a very nice necklace. Its pendant was heart shaped with diamonds surrounding it.  
  
'Oh Fred!' she said, looking extremely stunned. 'You, you shouldn't have! Where did you get the----' She knew that this necklace must be really expensive, that's why she couldn't help but think where Fred got the money to buy such an extravagant gift. Fred just smiled and then asked her to turn around so he can put it on her neck.  
  
'Well, you really don't have to worry about that!' he said, cheerfully and sweetly, while putting the necklace on her neck. 'I want you to wear this all the time ok. Never ever remove it, even if you are taking a bath. I want to see this with you all the time.' She smiled and looked up to him.  
  
'You don't have to worry about that! I'll always have this with me.' she said, while holding the pendant. He smiled and then leaned over to kiss her. He slowly and carefully pinned her down on the couch. Upon realizing what he is doing, she slowly and unwillingly pushed him. He looked at her with a puzzled expression.  
  
'What's the matter?' he asked, softly. She looked nervous and a little uncomfortable.  
  
'Well, umm, you see---' she said, looking uncomfortable. Fred just looked at her. 'I haven't done this yet.'  
  
'Oh,' was all that he managed to say and then he smiled. 'Well, umm, we don't have to do it, you know. We don't have to do it if you don't want, too.' Angelina just swallowed and then closed her eyes.  
  
'Oh Fred!' she said, looking relieved and tense. 'How can you say that when we've been going out for a year already?! You should be pressuring me!' She hugged him.  
  
'It's fine with me, really.' He said, smiling. 'I understand. I can wait; you don't have to worry about it. Besides, it's not my nature to force girls into this. Only idiots do that!' Angelina smiled and then whined.  
  
'Uh, Fred!' she said, smiling. 'You are just making me want this more!' Fred laughed at this. She stood up and conjured a bed and this surprised him. She sat comfortably on the bed and gestured for him to come to her. Fred hesitated for a moment, but spoke.  
  
'Are you sure?' he asked, sighing. 'Really, you don't have too!' Angelina rolled her eyes and then walked up to him. He grabbed his shirt and pulled him from the couch to the bed. They were just standing there, staring at each other.  
  
'Come on, Fred!' she said, smiling. 'Do it before I change my mind!' Fred smiled and then looked at her from head to toe and up again.  
  
'For the last time Johnson,' he said, 'are you sure?' Angelina sighed.  
  
'Yes, Weasley!' she said, while placing her arms on his neck. 'I'm sure.' Fred licked his lips and then smiled at her.  
  
'Alright then,' he said, 'your wish is my command! NOX!' He pulled her close and then kissed her gently and passionately. Angelina responded with equal passion, but Fred slowly pulled away from her and made her turn her back on him. Angelina held her hair and placed it on her right side, while Fred slowly unzips her peach, off-shoulder, silk dress. Before Fred could finish unzipping her dress, she quickly turned around and held his hand.  
  
'What is it now?' he asked, looking puzzled. 'Have you changed your mind? You can still back out---'  
  
'No, it's not that!' she said, softly. 'I want to hear you say it, before we do anything.' Fred sighed and then stared at her, straight in the eyes.  
  
'I LOVE YOU, ANGELINA,' he said. 'You really, don't---' Angelina just smiled and then turned her back again, so Fred can continue. 'Are you sure?'  
  
'Yeah,' was all that she managed to say. 'Go ahead Fred, I'm all yours.' Fred smiled and carried her to the bed and then kissed her. She pushed him again and this made Fred sigh.  
  
'What now?' he asked softly. 'You really don't have to do this, if you don't want---'  
  
'No, it's not that!' she said quickly, looking really nervous. 'I - I - well ---'  
  
'Yeah?' he said, looking really puzzled.  
  
'I - I - don't know what to do.' she said, shyly. Fred just smiled at her and then kissed her forehead, left cheek, right cheek, nose and then her lips.  
  
'Just pretend that we are the only people here on earth.' he whispered. Angelina nodded and then kissed him back, while they both got lost in each other's love, passion and desire.  
  
  
  
A/N:  
  
Hey people! I really hope that you liked this chapter! Anyway, it will get better in the next chapter so please come back! THANKS FOR READING!!!!!!  
  
FOR ALL THE PEOPLE THAT REVIEWED "ANGELINA'S IDIOT AND REDHEADED BOYFRIEND" I JUST WANT TO THANK YOU OK!!!! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!  
  
Whystical: thanks so much! I really hope that you weren't being sarcastic! Hehehe!  
  
Katriona: I'm writing a new one just for you! Hehehe! I hope that you like it! I also hope that you weren't being sarcastic. hehehe!  
  
Ashliegh: thanks so much for reviewing and reviewing and reviewing! I really really really appreciate it!  
  
Lady Jayde Une: I sure did get what I wanted from that test! Sure! I'll read it later or maybe tomorrow and I promise that I'll review alright! 


	2. Something's Not Right

'Alright team!' Fred yelled, enthusiastically. 'Since we are just weeks away from the match against Hufflepuffs, I would like to increase our practice from thrice a week to everyday! EVERYDAY! From dismissal time until 9 or 10pm, it depends on the weather.'  
  
'What?!' Alicia shouted, looking aggravated. 'Are you ok? We have exams too! Quidditch isn't the only thing that we have to worry about!'  
  
'Fred!' Katie whined. 'This is 7th year we are talking about! We have to do well in 7th year! My gosh! I'm dead! I can't mess up this year!'  
  
'Wow, Fred!' George said, shaking his head in disbelief. 'You are worse than Wood! What happened to you?' Fred just ignored this comment and continued speaking.  
  
'Look, I am in 7th year, too! But if you want to win, then we have to push through.If you don't then---'  
  
'FINE!' They all snapped, which made Fred grin.  
  
'Good! Let's practice!' Fred shouted. He then flew towards Angelina's direction. 'Accio, Rose!' then a bouquet of roses started flying towards Fred. As soon as he received the roses, he did a very hard stunt with his broom. These stunts included a Wonski Feint, three loops, followed by a 360 degree turn and then gave the bouquet of flowers to her. Angelina started to laugh.  
  
'Thanks!' she said, smiling and then she gave him a kiss. Katie and Alicia gave envious sighs again and looked at each other. Ron and Harry laughed their heads off, while George just rolled his eyes.  
  
'Show off! You are getting worse!' George yelled, grinning. Fred just kept soaring in the air, smiling, and then took a bow afterwards.  
  
'Angel, Angel! Ohhhh, Angel, Angel!' he sang. 'You are my precious Angel, sent from up above.' Angelina just giggled.  
  
'Please stop singing Fred!' Ron yelled. 'It might rain if you continue doing so!' Angelina giggled, again.  
  
'Hey Fred!' Harry yelled. 'I thought that you wanted to practice? It seems to me that you want to flirt, right now!'  
  
'Well, you know me! I'm unpredictable!' Fred said, grinning. 'Now, seriously! Let's practice!'  
  
After just a few minutes, Angelina gestured for a time out. She landed and got off her broom. Everybody just stared at her. Fred flew in her direction and landed as well. He saw her massaging her temples.  
  
'Are you ok?' he asked, looking concerned. He put his hand on her forehead to check her temperature, and compared it to his. 'You are not hot. What's wrong?' Angelina forced a smile.  
  
'Oh! This is nothing,' was her reply. 'I'm fine! I guess, I'm just a little tired.' Fred noticed that her lips were pale.  
  
'Are you sure?' he asked, looking at her straight in the eyes. 'You look a little pale.' Angelina smiled.  
  
'Really, Fred!' she said. 'There's nothing to worry about. I'm just a bit tired---'  
  
'Tired? We just started practicing. I think that you should go to Madam Pomfrey.'  
  
'No, I'll just rest here and sit for awhile. Maybe I can join you again later for practice.'  
  
'No, it's either you go to Madam Pomfrey or Dorm. So take your pick, hospital wing or girls' dorm?' Angelina smiled at him and then leaned for a kiss. Fred looked puzzled but kissed her quickly. 'Don't do this to me, Angelina. I'm serious. Hospital wing or girls' dorm?'  
  
'What the hell is going on?' George shouted, grinning. 'You called for a timeout to flirt again? Are we really practicing?'  
  
'LOVE IS SWEETER THE SECOND TIME AROUND!' Harry yelled. Fred just ignored them and frowned at Angelina.  
  
'Angelina, hospital wing or girls' dorm?' he asked, looking extremely serious.  
  
'Alright, alright! Girls' dorm!' she said, forcing herself to smile. Fred just stared at her with an indescribable look.  
  
'Do you want me to go with you?'  
  
'No, Fred. I don't want to keep the team captain away from them.' She said, while looking at their team mates. 'I want YOU to practice with your team. UNDERSTOOD?!'  
  
'Aye, Aye, Captain's girlfriend!' he said, teasingly. 'Now go away! I don't want to see you anywhere else but in bed, UNDERSTOOD?!' Angelina smiled and leaned over to kiss him again. Fred stood up to offer Angelina some assistance. She softly held his hand and stood up.  
  
'Bye!' she said, starting to walk away. 'I'll see you later ok.' She was just on her second step away from him when her legs became a little wiggly and she started to feel dizzy again. She stopped walking and carefully massaged her temples, without knowing that she had collapsed.  
  
'Angelina!' Fred yelled, while catching her to keep her from falling to the hard benches. 'What the hell is wrong?!' Upon seeing Angelina collapsing, Katie and Alicia flew towards her and Fred. They were soon followed by the rest of the team.  
  
'What's wrong?' Katie asked, looking worried. Fred only shrugged.  
  
'I don't know!' he said, panicking. 'Damn it! George! I'll just take her up to the---'  
  
'Katie or Alicia, can you take me to my dorm room? I really think that I will be needing assistance---' but she was interrupted when Fred suddenly carried her into his arms.  
  
'I'll do it!' Fred answered, forcing himself to calm down. He looked at George. 'George, take over!' He quickly walked away, with Angelina in his arms.  
  
'Alright team!' George yelled. 'Let's rest!'===========  
  
'Good morning, Angel!' Fred said, while planting a kiss on her cheeks. He sat next to her on their dining table at the Great Hall. 'So how was your sleep?'  
  
'Well, it's good!' she said. 'Ummm, Fred?' Fred couldn't help but stare at all the food that was on Angelina's plate.  
  
'Yep?' he asked while still staring at her plate.  
  
'Ummm, would you mind it so much if I ask you to buy me some cakes and pastries and any other sweets that you can find?' she asked, sweetly. 'I can't go out this afternoon. I have two tests tomorrow, and, oh, Quidditch practice!'  
  
'Cakes, pastries and sweets?' he said, still looking at her plate. 'Sure! No problem! Are you sure that you can finish all that?'  
  
'Oh, this?!' she said, blushing. 'It's so funny! I don't know why but I feel extremely hungry!' Katie, Alicia, George and Lee arrived a few minutes later.  
  
'Angelina?!' Alicia said, looking down at her plate. 'Are you sure that you can finish all that? Fred, you idiot!' She looked at Fred who just shrugged and then continued eating.  
  
'What the hell?!' Fred said, defensively. 'Why do I always get blamed when Angelina does something unusual?' He turned to Angelina and said, 'Angel, I know I told you that you'll look better if you gain a little weight. But please don't force yourself into that. This is your body structure.'  
  
'I don't know why?!' she said. 'I really really feel hungry! I feel that I could eat a horse! Hmmm. I want to eat an apple and melon balls!'  
  
'Here!' Alicia said, throwing a red apple. Angelina caught it but threw it back to her again, which made Alicia frown.  
  
'No thanks!' she said, while she continued eating her 6th pancake. 'I'm not in the mood to eat red, right now. I want to eat green apples and melon balls!' Fred nearly choked upon hearing this.  
  
'Green apples?' he asked, looking curious. 'You don't like green apples. You don't like sour fruits. Are you ok? I'll just buy green apples later. Here, have some melon.'  
  
'No, Fred!' she said. 'I want my melons in balls!'  
  
'In balls?' Fred asked, frowning. 'What is the difference between triangle melons and melon balls? As far as I know, they taste the same...'  
  
'Well, I want them in balls!' she snapped. Fred looked at George and Lee with a very weird look. Katie and Alicia just looked at each other.  
  
'Something's not right here.' Katie whispered, while leaning closer to Alicia. ===================  
  
That night, after Quidditch practice, Fred, Angelina, Lee, Katie, George and Alicia decided to study together for their Potions test.  
  
'Hey, Fred!' Angelina asked, while reading her textbook. 'Where's my food?'  
  
'Food, again?' Lee said, with a surprised expression. Angelina just smiled at him.  
  
'Oh, wait!' Fred said, while standing up. 'I'll just get it in my room!' A few minutes later, he came back with a box of cake, a huge bag of sweets and pastries, and five pieces of green apples. Angelina's eyes widened with happiness upon seeing her foods. Alicia and Katie looked at each other again.  
  
'Thanks so much, Fred!' she said, quickly and continued eating her foods. Fred just watched her looking both amazed and confused. He felt everybody staring at them. He looked back at them and then shrugged. Even he doesn't know what's going on.  
  
Angelina looked at them with a content smile on her face. 'You want to have some?'  
  
'No, thanks!' was Alicia and Katie's reply.  
  
'Well, maybe later! Thanks anyway!' was Lee and George's reply. Angelina looked at Fred and he politely said, 'No, thanks!'  
  
A few minutes later, Fred felt someone lean on his shoulders. It was Angelina and she had fallen asleep. 'She's always tired and sleepy lately,' he whispered.  
  
'Freddie Boy! You forgot hungry!' Lee hissed. 'Sooner or later, you might be dating a whale!' Fred just laughed.  
  
'You are an idiot, Lee!' he said, while staring at Angelina's beautiful sleeping face. 'I'd still feel the same for her even if she increases her weight ten times!' Lee snorted.  
  
'You wait here ok!' he said, while carrying Angelina carefully. 'I'll just bring her to bed.' He walked towards the girls' staircase slowly, while carrying Angelina. When he got to her bed, he carefully let go of her. She mumbled something but he didn't know what it was.  
  
'Goodnight, Angel.' He whispered, while kissing her forehead. ================  
  
'A FEW ANNOUNCEMENTS BEFORE BREAKFAST!' Dumbledore said. 'We have two very special visitors from the Muggle World. All witches and wizards of muggle heritage would probably know who they are. I would like to introduce Their Royal Highnesses, Prince William and Prince Harry of Wales.' He gestured for them to stand up.  
  
All the students of muggle decent were definitely excited. It's not everyday that you get the opportunity to see the royals in person. They are very important people. They scanned the Great Hall anxiously and there stood two boys, in front. The girls gasped upon seeing how good looking they both were while the boys just asked, 'Who?'  
  
'Oh my gosh!' Hermione squeaked. 'I have to tell mum and dad that Prince William and Prince Harry were here!'  
  
'What?' Ron asked, looking curious. 'They are not that good looking. I don't understand why you are making a big deal out of them!' Hermione just looked at him, slightly annoyed.  
  
'Harry Windsor, please come forward so you can be sorted,' said Professor Mcgonagall. He walked towards the chair and sat down. The hat barely even touched his head when it yelled, 'SLYTHERIN!' Everybody gasped and wondered how they managed to be sorted into that house, when they are in fact visitors from the Muggle World.  
  
Harry glanced at the Slytherin table and saw Malfoy standing up while clapping his hands. This scenery made him frown and thought, 'Malfoy hates muggles. Why on earth is he clapping? What on earth is he doing?'  
  
Prince Harry stood from the chair and walked towards the Slytherin table and sat beside a blonde haired boy, Malfoy. Malfoy's smile was genuine; it was very different from the smile that he gives Harry and Ron. They talked immediately and even hugged. They looked like as if they knew each other. This made everybody frown.  
  
'William Windsor!' said Mcgonagall. Prince William quickly walked to the chair and sat down. Like his brother, the hat was barely touching its head when it shouted, 'SLYTHERIN!' He walked towards the Slytherin table and sat on the other side of Malfoy. He hugged Malfoy as well and they also talked. Every single witch and wizard of muggle decent frowned.  
  
'What is going on?' Seamus asked, frowning. 'They look like they know each other!' Harry just shrugged but looked intrigued as well.  
  
'Malfoy hates muggles.' Harry said, while looking at the Slytherin table. Malfoy looked at them, as well and then frowned. He stood up and walked towards the Gryffindoor table, and the two Princes followed him.  
  
'What's going on?' Hermione asked. 'They are walking in this direction.' Harry just shrugged.  
  
'Don't mind them,' was all that he managed to say. Suddenly, he felt someone tap him on the back, and it was Prince Harry.  
  
'Oh, your highness!' Harry, Hermione and Seamus said at the same time. They all stood up and did a curtsy. All the other students just stared at them. The two princes looked at each other and then laughed. Malfoy stayed behind the two princes.  
  
'You don't have to do that!' Prince Harry said, smiling.  
  
'We never liked that way of greeting!' Prince William said, smiling. 'We find it too old fashioned.' But they were interrupted by Malfoy's cool voice.  
  
'If you don't mind,' he said coolly. 'I have to go back to my table. I can't stand this environment. I'll just see you both later.' He turned his back, but Prince William put his hand over his shoulder.  
  
'Drake?' he said. 'Why are you in such a hurry to go back?' Harry looked at Hermione and mouthed, 'Drake?'  
  
'Come on, Will!' he said coolly. 'Go ahead and talk to Potter, but I'm not staying here.' He quickly left. Prince William just stared at his brother and then shrugged.  
  
'So, Potter!' he said. 'How's everything?'  
  
'You know me, your highnesses?' he asked, looking both amazed and confused.  
  
'How can we not?' Prince Harry asked. 'We grew up with stories about you!'  
  
'Me?'  
  
'Well, in case you don't know! My dad's a muggle----' Prince William said.  
  
'Mum's a witch! A bit of a nasty shock when he found out!' Prince Harry said, chuckling.  
  
'Princess Diana? A witch?' he asked.  
  
'Yes! A Slytherin! My mother came from a long line of Slytherins!' Prince Harry said, proudly.  
  
'Draco Malfoy is our cousin, our favourite cousin!' Prince William said. 'Our grandmother's are twins and they are veelas!'  
  
'That explains it,' Hermione said, sighing.  
  
'I beg your pardon?' Prince Harry asked, looking at her. Hermione gasped.  
  
'Oh nothing, your highnesses!' she said. 'I just said that that explains the good looks of your mother.'  
  
'Oh yes!' Prince William said, smiling. 'My mother told me about the feuds between Gryffindor House and Slytherin House. I find it rather interesting!' Hermione's spoon fell off her hand and Prince William saw it. He took out his wand.  
  
'Wingardium Leviosa!' he said with one swish and flick. All the students' eyes of muggle decent widened. 'Mum taught us!'  
  
'We couldn't go to Hogwarts because everybody would wonder where we were.' Prince Harry said coolly. 'Mummy refused to not teach us magic. She became our private tutor. She's very good.' Harry, Seamus and Hermione looked at each other with surprised expression.  
  
'I hope that I being in the Slytherin House wouldn't prevent us all from talking again, Potter!' Prince William said. 'Not all Slytherins are bad. I hope that you won't generalize and jump into conclusions.'  
  
'My mum was a Slytherin but she was a very nice lady.' Prince Harry said. 'So was Draco's mum, Aunt Narcissa. Draco's nice, too.'  
  
'Nice?' Harry said, looking puzzled. 'Nice? Malfoy is nice? He hates muggles!'  
  
'Oh, he is!' Prince William exclaimed. 'He wouldn't be our favourite cousin if he isn't.You probably haven't met Draco, only Malfoy.' Harry just shrugged.  
  
'Well, he is your cousin that's why!' Harry said.  
  
'No, seriously!' Prince William said. 'Draco is way better than Malfoy. He's nice. If you meet him the first time, he may look really conceited and all but he's nice if you get to know him.'  
  
'Maybe if he lets you get to know him,' was Harry's reply. Prince Harry just shrugged.  
  
'You should meet his dad,' Prince Harry said. 'He wants Draco and Narcissa to be like him. That's where the conflict starts.'  
  
'He's insane!' Prince William said. 'Don't tell Draco that we told you. He's going to kill us. Lucius is after all his father. But even Draco admits it.' ===============  
  
Angelina and Fred were late for breakfast that morning. They were walking towards their table in the Great Hall when they noticed two tall boys talking to Harry. Angelina and Fred decided to join the conversation.  
  
'Hey there!' Angelina said, cheerfully. 'Are you new here?' The two boys turned around to face them. Angelina's eyes widened and she dropped her kiwi fruit. Prince William saw this but it was too late for him to say, 'Wingardium Leviosa'.  
  
'Accio, kiwi!' Prince William said. A kiwi from the table flew towards him, and then he handed it to Angelina. Fred frowned with this scene. Angelina looked extremely surprised.  
  
'Your highnesses!' she said, politely, while doing a curtsy. 'I'm sorry. I didn't notice you.' Fred looked at Ron who just shrugged.  
  
'Lady Angelina Johnson!' Prince William said. 'I was just looking for you! So you are a Gryffindor?!' Harry, Seamus and Hermione looked at each other.  
  
'Yep! I'm glad that you remembered me!' she said. She looked at his robe and saw the Slytherin logo. 'You are in Slytherin?'  
  
'Yes!' he said, proudly. Fred cleared his throat and then crossed his arms over his chest, still frowning. Prince William noticed him.  
  
'And I bet you are Angelina's boyfriend?' Prince William said coolly. Fred just rolled his eyes.  
  
'Yes!' he said, lazily. 'That would be me!' Prince William just smiled. Angelina glared at him.  
  
'Oh, William and Harry, I would like to introduce Fred Weasley, My boyfriend.' Angelina said.  
  
'Oh, so you are a Weasley?' Prince Harry said, looking interested. He offered his hand for a handshake and Fred took it politely and nodded. 'Nice to meet you.' Fred shook hands with Prince William too.  
  
'It's really nice talking to you all!' Prince Harry said. 'I hope that we can do this again!' Harry smiled and then shook his hand.  
  
'Of course there will be a next time!' Harry said, cheerfully. 'It's my pleasure and honour talking to you, your highnesses!'  
  
'No, it's ours! Bye! Bye Ange!' Prince William said, while shaking all their hands. They slowly walked away and sat beside Draco Malfoy in the Slytherin table. Ron frowned upon seeing Hermione sigh. He rolled his eyes and moved to a seat beside Fred.  
  
'Who were those?' Fred asked, while taking a glance at the Slytherin table.  
  
'Well, Hermione, Harry, Seamus and Angelina called them "Your Highness"' he said.  
  
'Angelina?!' Hermione said, anxiously. 'How did you know them? You are titled?' Angelina blushed and then smiled. Fred looked at her.  
  
'Titled?' Fred asked. 'What do you mean titled?'  
  
'My father is a Lord,' she said, uncomfortably. 'I'm like Seamus and them. My mother's a witch and my dad is a muggle. We are distant relatives. We used to play a lot when we were younger.'  
  
'Oh my gosh!' Hermione said, sighing. 'I can't believe that I'm friends with a woman of noble blood! They were your playmates?!' Harry couldn't help but be impressed as well.  
  
'Noble blood?' Fred said, looking confused. 'What do you mean noble blood?'  
  
'Fred, it's not really important!' she said. 'All it means is that---' but she was interrupted by Seamus.  
  
'She came from one of the highly respected family in the muggle world. She is rich, and she knows the Royal Family! Imagine? She played with princes and princesses!' Seamus said, looking excited.  
  
'You are rich?' Fred said, looking puzzled. 'Wow, I guess!' He turned to Ron who was slouching and frowning. 'What the hell is your problem?'  
  
'Nothing! Do I look like I have a problem?' he snapped. 'I don't understand why Hermione kept on sighing! He's not even that good looking! He looks ordinary to me!' Fred laughed at this comment and this made Ron frown.  
  
'Hermione!' Fred said, chuckling. 'RON IS JEALOUS! So stop staring and swooning over those two!' Ron glared at him and then punched him on his left arm. Hermione couldn't help but smile and then she walked away.  
  
'What the hell?! I'm not!' Ron yelled, blushing. This made Fred even laugh harder. 'Besides, why should I be jealous over Malfoy's cousins! They are veelas!' This made Fred's laughter stop.  
  
'Malfoy's cousin??? Slytherin? Veelas?' Fred said, quickly and then glanced at the Slytherin table again. He looked at Malfoy's cousins then to Angelina then back to the Slytherin table again. Angelina looked at him with a weird expression.  
  
'What's wrong?' she asked, looking puzzled. Fred looked at her straight in the eyes.  
  
'I don't want to see you talking to them or anything,' was his reply. Angelina's jaw dropped and then raised her eyebrows. 'I think that they are up to something!' This made Angelina laugh.  
  
'Fred? Hello?!' she said, smiling. 'You don't have to worry about them! We are just friends! He's into veela types of girls! You know, long blonde hair and stuffs! Besides, they are like my brothers! We practically grew up together!' She leaned over to give him a kiss. Fred looked at the Slytherin table and saw the two princes talking to Malfoy.  
  
'Hey Fred!' she said, sweetly. 'Can you hand me two bananas and a cup of strawberries? Alicia, more kiwi please!!! Thanks! Fred, I know what you're thinking! Stop looking at them! It disgusts me that you are thinking of them and me as more than friends! I am like their sister, and they are like my brothers, understood?!' Fred just looked at her and then smiled.  
  
'You'll tell me when someone's coming into you, right?' he said, looking serious. Angelina sighed.  
  
'Fred?!' she said, sweetly. 'I'm into redheads, remember? I like athletic, tall and medium built guys!' Fred smiled at her.  
  
'Just like the one sitting beside me right now!' she said, teasingly. 'Have I told you that you look extremely gorgeous, today?' Fred laughed.  
  
'Now, stop playing with me!' he said, grinning. 'I can sense that you want something! What is it?' Angelina smiled mischievously.  
  
'You know me too well, Weasley!' she said, while placing her arms around his neck. Fred smiled and then placed his hands on her waist.  
  
'I want you to be nice to them, alright!' she said, looking serious. 'They are my friends and they will be yours, too!' Fred nodded his head in agreement, which made Angelina smile. She hugged him and then she saw the blueberry waffles on Ron's plate.  
  
'Hey, Angelina!' Prince Harry shouted from the Slytherin table. Angelina looked at them and then waved her hand wildly. All the people in the Slytherin table frowned at this action by their fellow Slytherin. 'Let go of Weasley!' Fred frowned and then looked at them. Malfoy just buried his face in his hands.  
  
'I think that he can't breathe anymore!' Prince William yelled, grinning. 'Bees might come and get you, two! Since you are soooo sweet!' Fred and Angelina laughed.  
  
'Shut up, Windsor!' Angelina yelled, chuckling. 'I'm going to hug him, whenever and as long as I want, too!' Prince William and Prince Harry laughed, while shaking their heads. Angelina held Fred's face with her two hands and then kissed him.  
  
Even Malfoy laughed when Prince William and Prince Harry started shouting at Angelina and Fred. The four of them were having a blast and all the people in the common room seem to enjoy the show, except for the Slytherin students. They kept on pouting their lips, raising their eyebrows, and rolling their eyes. Malfoy was laughing his head off the whole time but forced himself to stop when he saw Harry and Ron looking at him.  
  
'Hey WindsorS!' Fred yelled, chuckling, and then he gestured for him to come to him. Prince William and Prince Harry stood up and quickly walked to their direction.  
  
'What do you want?' Prince Harry asked.  
  
'You are cool!' Fred said, grinning. 'Angelina and I will be going to Hogsmeade on Saturday, want to come?'  
  
'Well, will there be GIRLS at Hogsmeade?' Prince William asked, playfully. 'You know me, I want views! Great ones!' Everybody laughed and George walked over to the two Princes and put his arms on their shoulder.  
  
'THERE SURE IS!' he yelled excitedly while giving them both a "High 5". Alicia looked at him with dangerous eyes. 'But of course, I wouldn't have to look at other girls now since - er - I have my Alicia!' he said, quickly.  
  
'So, it's set on Saturday, alright?!' Prince William exclaimed. They all nodded and then the two Princes started to walk away, towards their table.  
  
'You are right, Angel!' Fred said. 'They seem cool to me!'  
  
'Told ya!' Angelina said, smiling, and then she hugged Fred. While hugging Fred, she couldn't help but notice Ron's delicious looking blueberry waffles, again.  
  
'Ron, where did you get that?' she asked, while licking her lips. Ron looked at her and pointed into Neville's direction. 'Oh Neville, can you hand me that plate of Waffles please?! Thank you so much!' ==================  
  
  
  
A/N:  
  
I hope that you liked this chapter! Anyway, the next chap will be up maybe on Friday or latest will be on Saturday!!!! I'm back to school, GRR! I really hope that you'll come back to read it! I also think that there may be hmmmm, 5 to 7 chapters. Well, it can also be 4! I'm not really sure!!!! FOR ALL THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED CHAP 1, THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I sorted Prince William and Prince Harry into their houses to make the story interesting. THEY DON"T GO TO HOGWARTS.  
  
For all the people who are reading this, if you want to know why Fred and Angelina fought, please read "Angelina's Idiot and Redheaded Boyfriend." That story is part one, this is just the sequel.  
  
LADY JAYDE UNE: You are adding me to your fave list??? Awwww!!! Thanks so much ok!!!! MAKE UP ANOTHER GAME!!!! ABOUT UR SITE, sure I'd love it if you could post my story in your site! Thanks!!! I'll also email you, ok!  
  
ASHLIEGH: Yeah! I wrote a sequel.. Just for you! Hehehe! I really hope that you liked this chap and don't forget to review, ok! I love reading your reviews. You know what? We should talk sometime! LOL!!!!!!!!  
  
DANIELLE-HP: Hey there! Thanks by the way! Anyway, I really hope that you liked this chap!!! Thanks for reading it!!!! I'm so glad that u thought that Chap 1 was gr8!  
  
THANKS SO MUCH AGAIN!!!!  
  
CHEERS!  
  
~SophiE~ 


	3. Angelina's Situation

That Saturday, as planned, the Gryffindoors went to Hogsmeade with Padma Patil, Nick LeGrand and his new girlfriend, Allison of Ravenclaw, and of course, Prince William and Prince Harry. All the girls left the boys at Quality Quidditch Supplies, and then told them to meet them at 4 pm at The Three Broomsticks.  
  
'You know what, Will, and you too, Harry,' George said, while shaking his head in disbelief. 'You both are probably the coolest and nicest Slytherin that I have ever met!'  
  
'Oh yeah?!' Prince William said while drinking his butterbeer. 'You should have met mum, she was the greatest!'  
  
'She helped a lot of people, you know! Especially in the muggle world!' Prince Harry said, looking proud. 'Narcissa, my aunt, helped her as well!'  
  
'Narcissa, who?' Harry said, while looking at his glass of butterbeer curiously.  
  
'No!' Prince William said, while rolling his eyes. 'Narcissa, my aunt! Narcissa Malfoy!' Harry immediately looked at them, like as if they were crazy.  
  
'Draco's mum! Who else?' Prince Harry said, looking at them. Ron spit his butterbeer out of his mouth and then swallowed. Prince Harry and Prince William looked at him and then laughed.  
  
'Are you ok?!' They both said, patting his back and forcing themselves to stop laughing. Ron swallowed again.  
  
'Yeah, yeah, yeah!' Ron snapped. Prince William and Prince Harry looked at each other.  
  
'Narcissa Malfoy?' Harry asked, frowning. 'Narcissa Malfoy? She helps muggles? MUGGLES?!'  
  
'Yeah!' Prince William and Prince Harry exclaimed. 'Draco helped as well!'  
  
'Malfoy?!' Ron shouted. 'Draco Malfoy?! He helps muggles?!' Prince William and Prince Harry looked at each other and then sighed.  
  
'YES!' Prince William exclaimed. He looked at his brother, who just looked at the ceiling and sighed.  
  
'Why is it so hard for you guys to believe?!' Prince Harry said, while looking at all the boys on the table whose jaw dropped. Nick LeGrand finally laughed.  
  
'Huh! I knew it! Very funny!' Nick LeGrand shouted. 'Come on! He is just being sarcastic! Didn't you guys get it?' Prince William and Prince Harry looked at the ceiling, rolled their eyes, closed their eyes and then sighed.  
  
'You are, right?!' Nick asked, frowning. The two Princes, again, rolled their eyes.  
  
'Of course not!' Prince William said. 'Look, Draco might not be nice to you, but you should really try to give him a chance you know! My mum told me that Lucious was nice before but she doesn't know what happened. Wrong friends, maybe. Anyway, if he becomes a Death Eater, it's going to be your fault!'  
  
'What the hell?' Ron snapped. 'Now it's our fault if he becomes one? IT RUNS IN THE BLOOD YOU KNOW. Long line of Slytherin.' Prince William looked at him and he looked offended by Ron's remark. Prince Harry just ignored him.  
  
'Believe me when I say that he's cool!' Prince Harry said, looking serious. 'They helped my mum, without Lucious knowing. They both know that Lucious would get angry. Draco and his mum is normal. It's his dad who isn't, ok! Can you believe it that he didn't even want Draco to play with us when we were children just because we have muggle blood?! We are his cousins! For heaven's sake!' They all fell silent. Prince William elbowed Fred.  
  
'Hey Weasley!' Prince William hissed. 'You know what? I don't think your brother, Ron, likes us.' Fred just chuckled, which made Prince William frown. Fred then smiled mischievously and looked at Ron.  
  
'Hey Ron!' he said, grinning. Ron looked at him. 'Will told me that it looks like you don't like them!' Prince William's eyes widened and then punched Fred on his left arm. Ron's eyes widened as well.  
  
'What?' Prince William said, pretending to be innocent. Fred then looked at Prince William.  
  
'Do you want to know why he DOESN'T like you?' Fred said, grinning. Ron looked at him in horror.  
  
'What the hell?' Ron yelled, with his eyebrows crinkled. Fred just ignored him.  
  
'My Ronniekins is jealous of you!' he said and then looked at Prince Harry. 'And you!' Prince William and Prince Harry frowned. They both looked at Ron.  
  
'Why?' they both asked. Ron stuttered since he didn't know what to say. George laughed.  
  
'Well, he thinks that Hermione has a crush on you or you or both!' George said, chuckling. Ron's face was extremely red now. Prince William and Prince Harry looked at each other and then laughed. Everybody at the table laughed except for Ron, who slowly sank into his chair and then covered his face with his hands. Prince William looked at him, still red because of severe laughing. He opened his mouth.  
  
'Don't, don't say it!' Ron snapped. Prince William just shrugged. He looked at Fred, stood up, and then walked towards Ron. He grabbed the empty chair from the next table and sat on it.  
  
'You know what? The reaction that we received from Hermione was normal!' Prince William said, grinning. 'It's not everyday that you get faced to face with a Royal, let alone a PRINCE.' Ron frowned.  
  
'Hey! Don't get me wrong!' Prince William said. 'I'm not bragging. It's just that people in the muggle world consider us as very important and respectable people. Right, Harry and Seamus?!' Harry and Seamus nodded with agreement. Ron still frowned.  
  
'Besides,' Prince Harry said, grinning at Ron. 'She doesn't have a crush on us, or maybe she does have a crush on us.' Ron looked at him with killer eyes.  
  
'I'm not done yet, Weasley!' Prince Harry snapped. Ron frowned again and then rolled his eyes. 'But she likes someone MORE than us. If she is crazy about us, she would have stayed at the Great Hall the whole time we were there! She left early remember? We are PRINCES! Who leaves a room with PRINCES in it?!'  
  
'Maybe---' Ron said softly, thinking and hiding his smile.  
  
'Especially, good looking PRINCES!' Prince William added in an as-a-matter- of-fact voice.  
  
'Now, here goes the Slytherin genes!!!' Fred yelled.  
  
'Finally, something that a person related to a Malfoy would think!' Lee said, grinning. 'Yeah, yeah, whatever!' Everybody laughed.  
  
'Oh, come on, Ron! You can do better than that?!' Prince Harry said, grinning. 'Go on and shout, "Yeah, man! She's Mine!''' Ron chuckled.  
  
'But who does she like?' Ron asked, sighing. Everybody frowned at him and looked at him as if he was an idiot. 'She's not talking to me after the incident that was caused by YOU!' he said, looking at Fred, George and Harry.  
  
'What incident?' Prince Harry asked, anxiously. 'What incident?'  
  
'Never mind, it's long,' was Ron's reply. Prince William banged his hand on the table which made everybody shocked.  
  
'You are going to stop this nonsense now, Weasley!' he said, with a very demanding voice. 'You are going to tell us the story! Whether you like it or not! I, WE want to know everything!' All the people in the table laughed.  
  
'What the hell?' Ron said, looking annoyed.  
  
'Well, I'm a Windsor! Prince William Windsor! By the way, nobody talks to me in that manner, Weasley!' he said, looking very proud.  
  
'Bloody hell!' Ron said, looking tense. 'You are Malfoy's cousin! No doubt about that!'  
  
'Well?' Prince William said impatiently. 'Begin! Now, or I'll hex you!'  
  
'Fine! Fine!' Ron snapped. All eyes were turned to him. 'I asked Hermione to dance when we reached the Common Room. I didn't know that they were watching us. I was too preoccupied with Hermione.' Prince William grinned teasingly, and this made Ron even redder.  
  
'Anyway,' he continued, sighing. 'They recorded everything and made us sit on the couch and watch it--- with everybody, when Angelina and Fred came down from the Girls' Dorm!' Prince William smiled mischievously and then looked at Fred.  
  
'From the girls' dorm, Fred?' Prince William said, grinning 'What were you two doing IN there?' Fred rolled his eyes.  
  
'Nothing!' Fred snapped. 'Will you just shut up and listen?' Prince William just smiled.  
  
'I'll talk to you later! Anyway, Ron, continue, please.'  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
'SONORUS. Welcome to the Ron and Hermione Matching Game! As you can see, my two best buds placed them in this couch so they can talk and reflect on what had happened between them! It looks like Ron is finally pouring his heart to Hermione--- I saw him reach for her hand!' Lee shouted. 'Updates will be announced later!'  
  
All the people, upon hearing this, cheered. They were anxious to see the homemade film made by Colin and Harry. Finally, the lights dimmed and there was Ron and Hermione on the screen. Everybody was silent. They all wanted to concentrate on the film being shown. Everybody was looking at them with affectionate smile on their faces.  
  
'Now, I envy you so much Hermione! Ron is so sweet!'  
  
'He's definitely a romantic and he looks really cute there!'  
  
Ron and Hermione were staring at the screen. She began to smile and then looked at Ron from the corner of her eye. Ron was staring at her, then to the screen, then to her again.  
  
'You are beautiful, Hermione.' he said, looking puzzled and was finally looking at her.  
  
'UPDATE!! Ok! Quiet everybody! He's saying something!' Lee said, while placing his face in between Hermione's and Ron's face, staring. Ron just shoved Lee's face away using his right hand.  
  
'I - can't - believe ---' he said, shaking his head. 'I'm - saying - this - to my - to my - BEST FRIEND ---- TO YOU.'  
  
'Ron, it's ok. Really. You don't have to feel, actually---' she said softly, smiling at him. But she was interrupted by Ron.  
  
'I'm sorry. Forget that I ever said anything.' He said quickly. 'I wasn't myself, I guess.' Hermione's face changed and she frowned. She couldn't believe her ears. She stood up and turned her back on him.  
  
'Hermione! Where are you going?' he asked but she just looked at him with a bitter expression and then walked away.  
  
*END OF FLASH BACK*  
  
'Oh, I see!' Prince Harry said, biting his lower lip. 'And she started avoiding you since?'  
  
'Yeah,' was Ron's reply. 'I guess, she got upset about it or something. She got upset because she was being teased to me. I'm no Viktor Krum--- that's probably what she thought.' Harry nearly slap himself, when he heard Ron say this.  
  
'He is an IDIOT! My best friend is an IDIOT!' Harry thought while rolling his eyes.  
  
'Hey Ron!' Prince William said, looking serious. 'Are you sure that she's upset with you because of the joke? Just think about it! Well, maybe, just maybe, maybe you said something and you took it back?'  
  
'Ooops!' Harry said. 'Did that ring a bell?' Ron frowned and then a smile formed in his face.  
  
'So, you mean? She likes---' Ron said, smiling but he was interrupted by Prince William.  
  
''Who wants to go to Zonko's?' He asked, and then quickly stood up and walked out of The Three Broomsticks. Everybody followed and him.  
  
'Hey Will!' Fred said, looking interested. 'You know something!'  
  
'Yes, I do prat!' Prince William said and then he handed Fred a small notebook with Hermione's name. 'I couldn't show that to Ron. It's unfair to Hermione.' Fred just looked at him and then opened it. What he saw was "Hermione Loves Ron" written in different colours of ink. This got Fred all excited.  
  
'Where the hell did you get this?'  
  
'I passed by the library and I guess she dropped it there! Now, calm down, will you? By the way, will you teach that brother of yours to not do that to girls! Girls would never ever appreciate that! He shouldn't lead them on or something, that's not very polite!' Prince William said, while grinning. 'You are not a very good teacher, Weasley! So, you owe me a story, if I remember correctly?!'  
  
'Oh, shut up!'  
  
'So you don't want to tell me what happened, huh? Let's just do a duel then, if I win, you'll tell me, and if I don't then you don't have to tell me. Deal?' Fred just looked at him with a weird expression.  
  
'You are insane and such a spoiled brat!' Fred said. 'Fine! Besides, I can't duel with you! Angelina will kill me!' Prince William smirked.  
  
'Works all the time!' he said, lazily. 'Now, will you hurry up and begin?! Whoa! Nice VIEW!' Fred moved his head wildly.  
  
'Where? Where?' Fred asked, looking excited. He frowned upon seeing Angelina. 'You idiot! That girl is taken!' He playfully punched Prince William on his left arm and then pushed him. Prince William just shrugged.  
  
'My, my Weasley!' Prince William said, shaking his head. 'I wonder what Angelina's reaction would be if she knew how excited you were when I said, "Nice VIEW!" Can't wait to tell her!' He blinked his eyes a couple of times. Fred looked at Angelina too.  
  
'What?' Fred asked.  
  
'This is my first time to see Angelina carry that much food, instead of clothes or shoes or bags!!!'  
  
'Oh, uh! There's a SCENE!' Fred said, shaking his head and pointing towards George's direction. Prince William chuckled upon seeing George flirting with another girl, and Alicia saw him. Alicia was two meters away from George and the girl. Her arms were crossed on her chest and she was tapping her foot, impatiently. Katie bit her lip and looked at Lee who just looked down.  
  
'Hey George!' Prince William said, chuckling. George looked at him, and then Prince William pointed towards Alicia's direction. George saw Alicia and then he swallowed, hard and said, 'Goodbye' to the lady. When the lady left, Alicia went to him.  
  
'Hey George!' she said, sweetly--- too sweet. Alicia then grabbed George's left ear with her right hand, and this made George wince. 'I'm going to talk to you! Go ahead Katie, I'll just see you later!'  
  
'She came to me!' George said, wincing. 'She came to me!'==================  
  
MONDAY  
  
The Gryffindor Common Room was extraordinarily noisy. They had a Quidditch match against Hufflepuffs this afternoon, and they had won. They were determined to get the cup this year, since this is going to be Fred, Katie, Angelina, Alicia, and George's last year at Hogwarts.  
  
'Nice start, Team!' Fred yelled, while clapping wildly. 'We just have to keep this going, and the cup will be ours!!! OURS!' Everybody cheered. Angelina was talking with Katie and Ginny, while Fred was screaming his lungs out, when she suddenly felt sick. She carefully massaged her temples. Katie and Ginny saw this.  
  
'Hey Angelina!' Ginny said, looking at her. 'Are you ok?'  
  
'I don't know. I'm a bit dizzy and I don't know,' was her reply. 'Look, I'll just go to Madam Pomfrey to ask for her help. I'll be back in a few minutes, ok!' She stood up and disappeared through the huge door.  
  
'I think she's bulimic or something.' Katie said, looking worried.================  
  
'Stupid Gryffindors!' Malfoy said, looking annoyed. 'They won again?! Bloody gits! Those stupid---' but he was interrupted by strange noises. He carefully scanned the hall and took his wand out. He carefully followed the sound. He took one step, two steps---- and then he frowned upon seeing Angelina Johnson holding her stomach. She was throwing up.  
  
'What the hell?! Are you bulimic?!' he asked, looking curious. Angelina looked at him and then wiped her mouth. 'Why are girls so obsessed with weight?!'  
  
'What are you doing here, Malfoy?!' she asked, looking annoyed. 'Go away!' Malfoy just raised his eyebrows and then smirked. Angelina took one step backward and then took her wand out.  
  
'You want to know, why I'm here? You want me to go away? If you must know, this is one of the paths towards my Common Room. THIS IS MY TERITORY!' he said, coldly and lazily. Angelina was about to say something back again when she threw up, again. Malfoy just watched her with a weird expression on his face.  
  
'That's it Johnson! You are coming with me!' he said, looking tense but with forced calmness. 'Damn it! It's either you had food poisoning or you are bulimic!' He then took one step towards her, but she stopped her. She threw up again and this made Malfoy step backwards. She wiped her mouth.  
  
'Go away! I don't need your help!' Malfoy just rolled his eyes. He waited for a few seconds when Angelina wasn't throwing up. He grabbed her arm and carried her in his arms. Angelina struggled for awhile but she was dizzy and weak. 'Put me down! Let go of me!'  
  
'That's it! Calm down ok! I'm not going to do anything to you! If you must know, I would have left you! That's what I'd rather do, but if anything happens to you--- Everybody will blame me since I was the last person that saw you in this state! So calm down! I'm not doing this for you! William and Harry would kill me if I leave you here, ok! I'm doing this for them, not for you!' he said, while walking towards the Hospital Wing. This made Angelina shut up.  
  
'Stupid Gryffindors! Why can't you just listen---' but he was interrupted when Angelina threw up on his robe. He stopped walking and then sighed. 'Uhhh! Oh great! Thanks a lot Johnson!' Angelina wiped her mouth again.  
  
'Sorry,' was all that she managed to say. He continued walking towards the Hospital Wing.  
  
'Madam Pomfrey!' Malfoy yelled. 'Johnson is not fine!' Madam Pomfrey ran to them immediately and gestured for him to put Angelina on the bed.  
  
'She was throwing up! Look at me!'  
  
'Alright Mr. Malfoy, you can change in that room.' Malfoy grabbed the new robes and then went inside the room.  
  
Madam Pomfrey looked at Angelina. 'What do you feel right now?'  
  
'I don't know. I feel better now, but awhile ago I was dizzy.'  
  
'When was your last menstruation?' Angelina gasped when she heard this question.  
  
'Oh God!' Angelina started to cry. Madam Pomfrey looked at her again. 'What have I done?'  
  
'So I think you know the problem now, Ms. Johnson. You do know that you have to stop playing Quiditch---' Malfoy came out of the room. 'It may affect the baby.'  
  
'I think she's bulimic, Madam.' He said. The two ladies ignored him. 'BABY?!'  
  
'You also have to tell Professor Mcgonagall, The Headmaster, and yes, your parents. I want you to go to an OB-Gyne. This is the farthest that I can do to you. I wish you all the luck, Ms. Johnson.' Malfoy saw Angelina crying and she asked her why.  
  
'I'm pregnant.' Malfoy's eyes widened.  
  
'So Ms. Johnson, would you like to stay here and rest?' Angelina ran her fingers through her hair and then sighed.  
  
'No thanks, Madam. I'll go ahead now.' Angelina crawled off the bed and then walked through the huge doors of the Hospital Wing.  
  
'Mr. Malfoy, bring her to her common room. I'll have you responsible if anything happens to her.' Malfoy's eyes widened and then immediately followed Angelina. He walked beside her.  
  
'Look, I don't want to walk you all the way to your stupid common room, but Pomfrey asked me to, ok!' Angelina just looked at him and then cried. Malfoy, stood beside her uncomfortably upon seeing her cry. He carefully and soothingly rubbed her back.  
  
'Look, I'm not doing this for you, ok! Will and Har would kill me if-- -' Angelina smiled at him and he just rolled his eyes.  
  
'Or maybe, you are finally acting like a normal person!' Malfoy grinned.  
  
'Well, maybe!' he said. 'So what are your plans? Are you going to tell Weasley? You better hurry up before I tell everybody else.' Angelina's eyes widened, but smiled.  
  
'Well, go ahead and tell. If you do, I'll tell William and Harry what you did to me and your cousins would surely get angry with you! How did you know that it's a Weasley?' Malfoy frowned.  
  
'Now, seriously. Don't treat me like I'm dumb.' He said, but they were interrupted by slow and soft footsteps. Malfoy went in front of Angelina and asked her to keep quiet. A silhouette appeared and it was Harry.  
  
'Malfoy!' he yelled. 'What do you think you are doing to Angelina!' Angelina rolled her eyes. Malfoy smirked.  
  
'What do you think, Potter?' Harry looked really annoyed.  
  
'Now, if you don't mind. I must go now. I don't hang out with people who are related to Muggles.' He said coolly and lazily, while pretending to wipe dirt away from his robe.  
  
'Your cousins are muggles, you IDIOT!' Harry said, smirking.  
  
'Well, I only hangout with UPPERCLASS muggles, Potter. You are not. By the way they are HALF muggles, not pure! You idiot!' Angelina sighed.  
  
'Draco, no need for you to pretend!' Angelina said, while putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
'We are enemies!' Malfoy mouthed to Angelina and then he said, 'What pretend are you talking about, Johnson? My cousins liking you will never make me like you too!' Harry frowned.  
  
'You called him Draco?! What the hell is going on?' he said, while looking at Angelina. 'Pretend? Why, why are--- Have you been crying?'  
  
'Oh shut your mouth, Draco Malfoy!' she said, looking annoyed. 'Look Harry, you have to listen to me---'  
  
'Johnson! You want me to shut my mouth?! You shut your mouth!' Angelina glared at him.  
  
'Shut your mouth! Stupid git!' Harry yelled and then he looked at Angelina. 'What's going on?'  
  
'Potter, are you expecting me to obey you?' Malfoy said. Harry's eyebrows crinkled and then he took his wand out and so did Malfoy. They were pointing their wands to each other. Angelina just sighed and then went in between them. She put each of her hands on Draco's and Harry's chest.  
  
'Look, Malfoy Potter, you both have to calm down.' She said, sighing. 'You both have to listen to me. Harry, calm down. Draco and I were just talking. He helped me.' Harry frowned.  
  
'Oh,' was all that he managed to say and then he put his hand on his mouth and whispered, 'Sorry.' Malfoy smirked.  
  
'What Potter? I didn't quite hear that.'  
  
'I said, SORRY!!!'  
  
'Oh, ok.'  
  
'Now, Malfoy! Stop it!' Angelina said.  
  
'He helped you with what?' Harry said, looking at her straight in the eye.  
  
'She's bulimic!' Malfoy said, interrupting. He looked at here with a 'What are you doing?' look.  
  
'It's ok, Draco. I trust Harry.' Harry looked extremely confused. 'I just came from Madam Pomfrey, and well I just found out that - er - um - well - I'm pregnant.' Harry swallowed hard and then scratched his neck.  
  
'Pardon me? Would you mind saying it again?' he said with raised eyebrows.  
  
'Are you deaf or something? Weasley is a sharp shooter!' Malfoy said. Harry looked at him with killer eyes.  
  
Angelina took a deep breath. 'I said, I'm pregnant---- with Fred's baby.'  
  
Harry looked at her straight in the eyes and then to Malfoy and back to Angelina again. 'Does he - er - know?'  
  
'Potter, you are probably the dumbest person that ever existed! Well next to Longbottom, maybe---' he said, smirking. 'She just found out! You idiot! How can he know?!' Harry ignored him.  
  
'So, what are you planning to do?' Harry asked, looking unsure if that was the right thing to say. Draco Malfoy leaned on the wall and then crossed his arms on his chest.  
  
'You have to tell him, you know that, right?' Malfoy asked. 'Can I tell William and Harry?'  
  
'NO!' she said. 'Anyway, I have to tell him, Dumbledore, Mcgonagall, and my parents.' She looked at him. 'Malfoy, what would your reaction be if you are dating and the girl you are dating told you that she's pregnant?' Malfoy swallowed hard and then looked at her.  
  
'Look, Johnson!' he said, looking uncomfortable. 'Weasley and I are totally different people. I - well - I don't think that--- Ask Potter.' Harry looked at him in horror. He walked towards Angelina.  
  
'Look, Fred loves you. You know that, everybody knows that!' he said. 'Everything will be fine. Malfoy and I will be here to help you.'  
  
Malfoy looked at Harry and mouthed, 'What are you saying?' Harry ignored him and murmured something and then pointed his wand to Malfoy. Malfoy frowned and then he immediately opened his mouth.  
  
'Yeah, Angelina. Potter and I will be on your back.' He frowned upon hearing what he just said and then glared at Harry. Angelina looked at them both, her eyes watery.  
  
'Thank you. I really appreciate it. I, by the way, don't give you any right to tell anybody about this.' He gave Harry and Draco a hug.  
  
'Just one thing,' he said. 'When there are other people, I still have to be mean to you, Johnson. It will ruin my rep if my fellow housemates realized that I'm friends with you. My cousins are enough embarrassment already. '  
  
'You stink, Malfoy!' Harry said while fanning himself. Malfoy glared at him.  
  
'Well, thanks to Johnson here! She threw up while I was carrying her!'  
  
'Good move, Angelina!' Harry said.  
  
'Go to hell, Potter!'  
  
'Sorry, Draco!' Angelina said.===========================  
  
A/N: THANKS FOR MAKING TIME TO READ THIS CHAPTER!!! I know that it isn't that nice but I couldn't think of anything else to write. I couldn't think of anything else on how I can connect it. I have to write this so that it will lead to the next chapter.  
  
PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.  
  
FOR ALL THE PEOPLE WHO REVEIWED THANKS SOOOOOOOO MUCH!!!!!!!!!  
  
KYLEIGH: Hey there! It's sooo nice to see you again!  
  
LADY JAYDE UNE: Thank you so much! Horny Juice is great! Lol!  
  
ASHLIEGH: Hey! I'm afraid that she is pregnant.  
  
I'll try and finish this before I go alright?! I'll try to post the next chap tom.......  
  
Everything will begin next chap. You may start to feel sorry for her next chap!  
  
I hope that you'll come back!  
  
STAY TUNED AND THANKS AGAIN FOR READING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Depressed And Confused

Fred was waiting impatiently for Angelina to come down from the girls' dorm. All the Gryffindors woke up really late since they were all so busy celebrating their victory last night.  
  
'Angelina!!!' Fred shouted. 'Will you please hurry up? We have Potions first!' Angelina came down the stairs a few minutes later.  
  
'Good morning!' she said, while giving him a kiss on his cheeks. Fred smiled and then grabbed her hand. He was about to run but Angelina stopped him.  
  
'Angel?! We have to get going! We are already late!' Angelina looked down.  
  
'I - I - can't run.' she said, swallowing hard. Fred frowned and then his expression changed from a frown to a worried one. He put his hand on her forehead and compared it to his.  
  
'Are you ok? You don't seem hot to me. What's wrong?'  
  
Angelina wanted to tell him to get it done with but something was stopping her. 'No, it's just that my foot hurts. You know, because of Quidditch!'  
  
'Oh,' he said, smiling and then teasingly looked at her. 'I can carry you if you want!' Angelina giggled.  
  
'No, you go ahead. I know that you can't live without breakfast! Go on! I'll just see you when I see you! Go on!'  
  
'Are you sure?' he asked, looking at her. She nodded. 'Ok fine! I'll see you alright!' She blew him a kiss which Fred caught with a smile and after a few seconds he disappeared through the huge door. She looked at the boys' staircase and she saw Ron.  
  
'Ron!' she yelled. This startled Ron. 'I'm sorry, I startled you. Have you seen Harry?'  
  
'My, Angelina?! That sure woke me up! Anyway, he's upstairs--- sleeping! I woke---' but Angelina already walked away from him.  
  
'Thanks Ron!' she yelled, while walking towards the boys' staircase. Ron frowned.  
  
'Nice talking to you, too!' Ron yelled back and off he went. ==================  
  
'Harry! Harry!' Angelina shouted, while shaking him wildly. 'You have to wake up and help me!' Harry rubbed his eyes and then put on his glasses.  
  
'What - What's wrong?' he asked, with half opened eyes. 'You told him yet?'  
  
'No! Will you keep your voice down?!'  
  
'Sorry. What exactly is your plan?'  
  
'I don't know. I'll try to tell him during breakfast.' She said looking nervous. 'I want you there! Wake up and get ready for school!' Harry unwillingly crawled off his bed and then went to the bathroom. He came out after ten minutes and he looked at her.  
  
'Look, there's no easy way to break this news. Especially when you are 17. So I'll sit beside or near you, ok. If I stand up, I want you to stop.' He said, looking extremely serious. 'We want to give him the best approach. We wouldn't want him to freak out, would we?'  
  
Angelina nodded and then said, 'No, I don't want him to freak out. Wish me luck, Harry.' Harry smiled and then tapped her on her back.  
  
'Goodluck, Angelina! You will be a very good mother! I know it!' This made Angelina both scared and happy. Her eyes began to water again and Harry noticed it.  
  
'Look, whatever happens--- I would definitely be here for you. Always remember that.' Harry wiped the tear off her face and then tapped her back again. 'Now! Stop this crying, and go down there! And oh, I'll be watching you!' They went down together and they both saw Fred laughing his head off and it also seems that he is telling a very wild story. Angelina looked at Harry and then breathed. She also looked at Malfoy, who smiled at her. They both felt so lucky when they saw Ron sitting beside Fred. Harry sat in between Ron and Fred while Angelina sat beside Fred.  
  
'Hey Fred!' she said, smiling. She looked at all the foods on the table excitedly. 'Oh! Blueberry Pancakes! Yummy!' Fred looked at her and then smiled.  
  
'Hey Angel!' he said, giving her a kiss, while putting some blueberry pancakes on her plate. 'I know you want this! Is this enough? How about some kiwi? What about melon balls? Green apples?' Angelina laughed.  
  
'Aww, you are so sweet!' she said, hiding her nervousness. 'So, you know what? I came from Madam Pomfrey yesterday and--' Fred looked at her and then he looked at his food.  
  
'Yeah?' he said, while taking a huge bite from her apple. 'Did she tell you anything?'  
  
'Well, Fred - um - she told me that---' But they were interrupted when Harry suddenly stood up from his chair. Fred looked at Harry with a very weird expression. Angelina looked at Harry too.  
  
'MALFOY!' Harry yelled, while standing up. Malfoy looked at him and immediately got his message.  
  
'POTTER!' Malfoy yelled back with a smirk. They both stood up and walked towards the huge doors. Everybody in the Great Hall fell silent and just stared at them. Professor Mcgonagall and Professor Snape stood up from their chair as well. Crabbe and Goyle stood up upon seeing Hermione and Ron getting up from their chairs. But Harry and Draco both gestured for their friends to stay in their seats. They looked at each other and continued walking towards the door.  
  
'Malfoy! Potter!' Prof. Mcgonagall shrieked. 'Where are you two going?'  
  
'Just to talk, Professors!' they said at the same time and they both disappeared through the huge doors.  
  
'What the hell do you need, Potter?' Malfoy asked, impatiently. 'So, did she tell him yet?'  
  
'That's the reason why we are here, you idiot!' Harry said, slightly annoyed. 'She decided to tell him this breakfast but her approach was a little too - er - straight forward.'  
  
'Oh,' was all that Malfoy managed to say. 'Too straight forward, huh! What's the best way to tell him, anyway?'  
  
'I don't even know!'  
  
Suddenly they heard the door screech. Malfoy grabbed Harry's robes and pushed him against the wall. But he let go of his robes upon seeing Angelina.  
  
'What the hell was that about?' Harry asked, looking annoyed. Malfoy just frowned.  
  
'We have to pretend we are fighting! What if Granger or Weasley or Crabbe or Goyle came out? You are so dumb!'  
  
'What?' Harry said while cleaning his glasses.  
  
'You know what Potter, I think that you don't only need glasses! You also need hearing aids!' Angelina frowned.  
  
'Stop it!' she hissed. 'So was it too straight forward?'  
  
'Yeah!' Harry said, with wide eyes. 'Why not ask him a question first before telling him, you know what I mean right?' He looked at Malfoy who nodded.  
  
'Maybe you could ask him what he feels about children and all that crap!' Malfoy said, while looking at Harry with an 'Is that right?' expression. 'Perhaps, you can do it later. This afternoon, while doing homework.' Angelina just nodded.  
  
'Now, you both should go away before they assume something!'  
  
'Hey, Angelina!' Malfoy said, while walking away. 'If they asked you, tell them that you didn't see us, alright!' =============================  
  
AFTERNOON  
  
'Oh! Stupid Divination!' Fred yelled, while throwing his book on the floor. He crossed his arms on his chest. 'I hate Divination! I don't understand a thing!' Angelina stood up and grabbed his book from the floor.  
  
'Look, Fred. You have to be patient, ok.' She said with a very soothing voice. 'Let's rest for awhile.' She looked at Harry, who nodded. She sat beside Fred and then Fred placed his arm around her. She leaned on his shoulder.  
  
'So, have you talked to Percy yet?' she asked.  
  
'No, I haven't even talked to Bill and Charlie.'  
  
'So how does it feel like growing up with a lot of siblings?'  
  
'It's a chaos! We were expected to yield to a lot of people.'  
  
'Really?'  
  
'Oh yeah! That's maybe why I would definitely wait for quite awhile before I have kids of my own.' He looked at Angelina, who swallowed.  
  
'So you don't like kids right now?' Fred looked at her as if she was crazy.  
  
'What?!' he said, shaking his head in disbelief. 'Who would want kids right now? Do you?'  
  
'Well, I was just curious.' Angelina looked at Harry who winced.  
  
'Oh, come on, Fred!' Harry interrupted. 'We all know that kids are adorable! I can't wait to have them! I'd probably have one when I'm your age, Fred!'  
  
'My age, now? You mean at 17?' Fred asked, looking amazed. He laughed. 'Bloody hell! We should warn all the girls!'  
  
'Yeah!' Harry answered, wincing.  
  
'Well, that's because you are an only child! If you grew up with six siblings, let's see about that! Besides, I would like to enjoy my life first. I'm still young and there's so much more I want to see and do! For heaven's sake, I'm only 17! Why are we talking about this?' Fred said, chuckling while pulling Angelina closer to him. 'You agree with me, right Angel?'  
  
'Yes, Fred.' She whispered. 'Of course I do.' ========================  
  
'Ms. Johnson?' Professor Mcgonagall said, with raised eyebrows. She let go of all the test papers in her hand. 'I beg your pardon?'  
  
'Maam, I said that I am pregnant.' Her voice broke and she was extremely nervous. 'I - I just found out two days ago. You are one of the first people who knew about it. Madam Pomfrey told me that I also have to tell the Headmaster, and ----'  
  
'Your parents, Ms. Johnson. As soon as possible.' Professor Mcgonagall had a look of both pity and annoyance in her face. 'What about the father? Have you told the father?'  
  
'He - well---' Angelina's eyes started to water. She looked at her teacher and said, 'He doesn't want the baby.' Professor Mcgonagall stood up from her chair and offered Angelina a chair. She slowly sat on the chair and then cried uncontrollably. Professor Mcgonagall soothingly rubbed her back. After a few minutes, Angelina looked up to her.  
  
'Professor,' she continued. 'If you could please accompany me to the Headmaster's office, please. I don't think I can do it alone. I want to close this subject as soon as I can.'  
  
'Of course, Ms. Johnson, of course.' ============================  
  
They were walking towards the Headmaster's office. When they reached the door, they knocked three times.  
  
'Headmaster?' Professor Mcgonagall said, while opening the door. 'Are you busy, sir?'  
  
'No, no!' he said, while gesturing for them to come in. 'Please, come in!'  
  
'Well, my student, Ms. Johnson, wishes to talk to you.'  
  
'Alright, Ms. Johnson, what did you want to talk about?' Professor Mcgonagall grabbed a chair and asked for Angelina to sit. Angelina sat while looking at her teacher.  
  
'Well, sir - um - er,' was all that she managed to say. Dumbledore looked at her with a very serious look.  
  
'What is it?' he said, looking very calm. 'You can tell me anything. Please don't be scared.'  
  
'Well, sir,' she continued, now with watery eyes. Professor Mcgonagall conjured a tissue and handed it to her. 'I went to Madam Pomfrey and I just found out that I am - um - I am - pregnant, sir.' Dumbledore swallowed, hard. He looked at Professor Mcgonagall and then back to Angelina, who was now blowing her nose.  
  
'What are your plans?' he asked, looking concerned. He gave her a glass of water.  
  
'Well, sir. I thought about everything last night.' She said, while taking a sip of her water. 'I would like to leave Hogwarts before my pregnancy starts to show. That would be February of next year, sir. I was just wondering if you know any Private tutors who could home school me, because I really want to graduate. I need to graduate more than anything right now. My - my - parents--- They are not too happy about this, especially my father. He insists on having my baby aborted because it will ruin the family name.' with that, she broke again into tears.  
  
'I see, you have told your father about it. You are from an Upper class family in the Muggle world.'  
  
'Yes, sir. What their friends know is that I am in Switzerland, attending a finishing school. My father is a Lord and he owns vast area of lands. He sent me money already to have this aborted, but I refused. He's extremely upset with me and it's either I abort the baby or he disowns me, sir. I'm going to have to support myself from now on. So if you could please, umm, help me find a tutor. I'll pay him as long as I graduate.' Dumbledore nodded.  
  
'I'll help you, Ms. Johnson,' was his reply. 'I promise. I'll give you the best tutor and you will receive a diploma and you can get a good job.' Angelina managed to smile despite sadness.  
  
'Thank you, sir and maam. Thank you very much.' =======================  
  
The next day, Angelina woke up really early and she was crying. She crawled up from her bed and then went outside. She ran as fast as she could. She was very upset. Because of this baby, she couldn't think. Because of this baby, she had to leave Hogwarts. Because of this baby, she had to leave Fred. Because of this baby, she had to be alone, away from her family and friends. Because of this baby, she has to leave everything behind.  
  
She sat on a huge rock just outside the castle and then looked at the empty grounds of Hogwarts. She was angry, scared and nervous. This baby will destroy her life. She ran back and forth and she was crying. She was hoping that this will cause the baby to die. She heard someone calling her name but she didn't seem to mind. She kept on running and running, until she felt two strong arms grab her.  
  
'What the hell do you think you are doing?! Good thing that I jog every Wednesday and Thursday morning!' Malfoy yelled at her with a very furious look on his face. He was holding her tightly. 'You are going mad! You can't run like that! It's cold out here and you are only wearing a sweatshirt?!' She went hysterical at first and then after a few minutes, Angelina looked at him helplessly and then started to cry. Malfoy's face softened. He couldn't blame her.  
  
'My family, they hate me!' she said, sobbing uncontrollably. 'Father sent me money yesterday so I can abort the baby, but I refused. I'm just so scared!' Malfoy was looking at her with a very sorry look. He loosened his grip on her arms and then immediately hugged her. 'I just want to die right now! I don't know what to do! How will I get through this?!'  
  
'You are so dumb, you know that! Your parents' reaction is completely normal. You can't expect for them to be happy about this?!' he said coolly and lazily. 'You will get through this! We are here for you! You have two Harry's, a Will and a Draco to help you. You know that right?' Malfoy looked at her and then smirked. He lazily sat on the ground.  
  
'Don't you dare do that again, Johnson!' Malfoy said, lying on the ground. 'I'll get you if anything happens to that baby. SERIOUSLY.' then he closed his eyes. This remark made Angelina look at him in a different light.  
  
'You are nice, Draco Malfoy.' She said, with wide eyes. Upon hearing this, Malfoy looked at her with a very weird expression and then laughed a very arrogant laugh. She ignored him though. 'Now, I know why Will and Harry are fond of you.'  
  
'I am their cousin, you idiot! All families are fond of each other, you moron!' He smirked and then lazily stood up. 'Look, I didn't say that because I care about you or that baby. I'm just doing this for Will and Har. They'll surely kill me if they knew that I didn't do anything. Now, it's cold out here! I want you to go inside and take my coat with you. You wouldn't want to get sick, would you? Not that I care but---' Angelina just smiled at him.  
  
'Thanks, Draco!' Angelina said.  
  
'Yeah, yeah, whatever! Now get out of my sight!' Angelina chuckled. 'What the hell is funny?'  
  
'Nothing,' she said. 'Would you like to be a godfather to my baby?' Malfoy smiled at her.  
  
'You want me to be a godfather to your kid? Seriously?' he asked with wide eyes and raised eyebrows. Angelina nodded. 'Of course--- Well, I'd think about it!'  
  
'If you don't want to just tell me!' she said teasingly. Malfoy frowned.  
  
'Fine, Fine! I'll be a godfather!' He smiled and then said, 'Thanks! Now get out of my sight! That's the least you can do to thank me because I said yes!'  
  
'Now come on, Malfoy! Let's go inside. It's quite chilly out here.' Malfoy smirked.  
  
'Well, if you insist Lady Johnson.' He said, gesturing for her to go first. 'After you.' Angelina giggled and then walked off. They went inside the castle and walked silently. After a few minutes of walking, they heard soft and slow footsteps and it belonged to Harry.  
  
'Ah! Potter, it's just you!' Malfoy said lazily. 'The VERY last person that I wanted to see.' Harry glared at him and then smiled at Angelina. He frowned.  
  
'Fred was looking for you.' Harry said, softly. 'He was really worried because you weren't in your bed. What are you doing here, anyway?' Angelina sighed.  
  
'I was just---' but she was interrupted by Fred's voice.  
  
'Angelina!' Fred yelled while grabbing her hand and pulling her away from Malfoy. This action made Malfoy roll his eyes, but he smirked afterwards. 'Where have you been? Are you ok? Did he do anything to you?'  
  
'Fred!' Angelina shouted. 'I'm ok! We were---' but she was interrupted by Fred again.  
  
'Malfoy!' Fred yelled. 'What were you doing with Angelina?!' Malfoy laughed and then smirked.  
  
'What do you think Weasley?' he asked while leaning on the wall and crossing his arms over his chest. He didn't know what to say and he was panicking deep inside. He looked at Angelina and then said, 'Why don't you tell your boyfriend what we were doing.'  
  
'Fred! Will you listen to me?' This made Fred stop and then look at her. 'Malfoy here just gave me a letter from William and Harry! That's all! He didn't do anything to me!' This made Fred relax. 'Come on, Fred. Let's go!' They walked off. Harry turned his back on Malfoy.  
  
'It didn't go well, did it?!' Malfoy suddenly said coolly. Harry stopped walking and then faced Malfoy.  
  
'No, Angelina asked him about kids, and well, he grew up with 6 other siblings! I even said that I would love to have a baby when I reached his age!' Malfoy snorted.  
  
'You are dumb!' Harry just rolled his eyes and then turns his back again but he felt someone grab his arm.  
  
'Potter,' he said, looking uncomfortable. 'Look, I saw Angelina outside and she was trying to - er - kill the baby. She's depressed and extremely confused, Potter.' This shocked Harry.  
  
'What?' he gasped. Malfoy rolled his eyes.  
  
'Her parents, she said that they will disown her if she wouldn't abort the baby.' Harry's eyes widened. 'Will you keep an eye on her? You know, just to make sure that she won't do anything stupid. You belong in the same house, so---'  
  
'Sure, Malfoy.' Harry said, 'I really appreciate you telling me about this. Thanks.' Malfoy became uncomfortable again.  
  
'Look, I'm not doing this for Johnson, ok!'  
  
'Yeah, yeah! Whatever you say!' They heard soft and slow footsteps approaching them. This made Harry, immediately, grab Malfoy's robe and then push him against the wall. Fred appeared with Angelina. He smiled at the scene.  
  
'Now, Harry! Relax! Don't waste your energy on him!' Harry let go of Malfoy's robe and then walked towards Fred.  
  
'I guess you are right!' he said quickly. 'Let's go!' =======================  
  
  
  
A/N:  
  
Hey there! THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING THIS CHAPTER! I REALLY HOPE THAT YOU LIKED IT!!!! Please don't forget to review. I really really love reading your reviews!  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: The Yule Ball and much more and well-------SECRET!!!!!!!!!  
  
TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO REVEIWED MY PREVIOUS CHAPTER, THANKS SO MUCH!!! I REALLY REALLY REALLY APPRECIATE IT!!!  
  
KYLEIGH: Wow! You are home?! LONG TRIP??? Where have you been anyway? Anyway, yeah, I'm afraid so.. She is pregnant.....  
  
QUIET ONE: Hey there!!! It's so nice to hear from you again!!! I kinda thought that I'll never hear from you again... Anyway, hope that you liked this one!  
  
ASHLIEGH: Hey there! I DEFINITELY AGREE WITH YOU! YOU ARE ONE CLEVER GIRL! Anyway, about your story, I reviewed it already! I was reading Jayde's COOL story and I reviewed her story, and then I saw your name. But I wasn't sure that it was you so I clicked it and then I saw ur email! Excellent story by the way! I know, I know! I told you that already but well, I just had to say it again! SMILE ALWAYS!!!!!!!!!  
  
BLACK DIAMOND: You haven't read part one??????!!! Anyway, thanks so much for reading this story. I really hope that you liked this chapter! Thanks again!  
  
LADY JAYDE UNE: Hey there! I was really busy with school. My math teacher was soooo well, he doesn't want us to rest... You know what I mean right! Hey you! UPDATE SOON OK! SMILE ALWAYS!!!!!!!!  
  
THANK YOU PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANKS FOR READING THIS STORY!!!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW.... 


	5. Switzerland

THE YULE BALL  
  
Draco Malfoy was dancing with his date, Heather Blanchard, when he spotted Harry Potter with Ginny Weasley.  
  
'Heather, I have to bug Potter. Stay here, alright.' He said, while smirking. Heather pouted but smirked as well after hearing sweet words from Draco.  
  
'Alright, I'll be waiting for you,' she said seductively while tracing his chest with her fingers. 'Be quick.' Draco smirked and then walked away.  
  
'So, Weasel? Having fun with Prince Charming?' Draco said, sarcastically. 'Dream come true?' Ginny blushed furiously and then looked at him.  
  
'What do you want?!' she yelled. Harry looked at him with a questioning look.  
  
'Well, certainly not you!' Draco said, smirking. 'So, get out of my sight!' Ginny's eyes widened with anger. She was about to jump on Draco, who was still smiling maliciously, when Harry went in front of her.  
  
'You slimy git! I've heard enough!' he yelled, while looking at Malfoy. 'Do you want to take this outside?!' Draco smirked.  
  
'Sure and be prepared, Potter.' They both walked towards the huge doors of the Great Hall. Malfoy's group followed them which caused Harry's group to follow them as well. Malfoy looked at Harry and then rolled his eyes. He stopped walking and then turned around.  
  
'All of you!' he said in a very demanding voice. 'Stay here! Anybody who dare follow me will answer to me!' This made all his housemates stop. He looked at Harry and then continued walking towards the door.  
  
'Ron, Hermione, I'll be fine. Stay here.' Ron hesitated for awhile but gave in to Harry's request after a few minutes. He smiled and then followed Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy was waiting impatiently outside for Harry, and then sighed when he saw him out of the door at last. 'What the hell took you so long, SLIMY GIT?!'  
  
'Shut up, Malfoy! You just ruined my night!' Harry asked, looking annoyed and intrigued at the same time. 'Now, what do you need?!'  
  
'Well, Angelina's leaving tomorrow,' said Malfoy, while playing with his wand.  
  
'What do you mean leaving tomorrow? She's leaving on February.'  
  
'No, William told me that her mother wants her home soon.'  
  
'What? I thought that they disowned her? Your cousins know about Angelina?!'  
  
'Yes and well, apparently there was a change of plan--- they, well, agreed to keep her--- in one condition.' Harry looked at him, curiously.  
  
'Condition? What condition?' he asked, looking disturbed.  
  
'Well, fortunately, they didn't want the baby killed--- anymore.' Draco said, while sitting down on the floor. 'Well, they just want to - er - have the baby adopted by---' Harry's jaw dropped.  
  
'What?!' he asked, looking outraged. 'Adopted? Her parents' are mad! Angelina agreed?'  
  
'Well, at least they wouldn't kill the baby---' Malfoy said, sighing. 'Look, Potter. Does she have a choice? By the way, Will and Harry want to say HI.' ======================  
  
Fred and Angelina have been dancing for quite awhile now and so they decided to sit on a chair, have a drink and rest. Angelina kept on glancing at the door to check on Harry and Draco, when she felt someone staring at her.  
  
'Fred, didn't your mum tell you that it's very impolite to stare?' she said, while taking a sip of juice from her glass. Fred smiled at her, which nearly made her melt.  
  
'Well, forgive me Miss, but I couldn't help myself.' He said. He took a sip of juice from his glass and then stared at her again. 'Something I learned from "Humongous Bighead" Percy!'  
  
'FRED!!!' This made Fred laugh. He placed his arm around her shoulders and then pulled her closer.  
  
'Well, you can't blame me, can you? You can't go to a ball and then look extraordinarily stunning and expect me to not pay attention, can you?' Angelina smiled and then planted a soft kiss on his cheek.  
  
'You shouldn't look this good---' he said, grinning. 'It's unfair to all the other girls.' Angelina looked at him and then sighed.  
  
'I love you, Fred.'  
  
'I love you, Angelina.'  
  
'So you are leaving tomorrow, right?' He said, while closing his eyes. This made Angelina tighten her embrace from Fred.  
  
'Yes,' she said and then kissed him gently on the lips. 'I'll miss you--- very much. I love you, ok. Always remember that.'  
  
'Don't worry. I'll see you again when the holidays are over and I love you, too.' Fred loosened his embrace and looked at her. 'You talk as if you aren't going to see me ever again.'  
  
'Want to dance?' she asked with a very huge grin, in an attempt to change the subject. Fred looked at her and then smiled.  
  
'Actually,' she said with a coy smile. 'Why don't we go somewhere where we can be alone?' Fred looked at her teasingly and then narrowed his eyes.  
  
'I want to spend my last night here at Hogwarts with you,' she said.=============  
  
JANUARY OF 7TH YEAR, HOGWARTS  
  
'Fred!' Katie yelled. 'What is the matter with you?!' She looked at all her teammates, who just shrugged. She turned to Harry and George and then mouthed, 'What happened? Is something wrong?'  
  
Fred finally snapped out of his thoughts and then looked at them. He looked extremely confused and disturbed. He ran his hands through his hair.  
  
'Are you ok, mate?' George asked. 'What's wrong?' Fred ignored George, and looked at Katie and Alicia instead. This made the two girls feel uncomfortable.  
  
'Is Angelina, ok?' he asked. The two girls looked at each other. 'Did she tell you anything?'  
  
'Fred?!' Alicia said, looking annoyed and is starting to raise her voice. 'We didn't receive any letters from her either! If you---' but she was interrupted by Fred.  
  
'I know! I know! But did she tell you anything that concerns anything?' He asked, standing up. 'Does she have a problem that she didn't want you to tell me?'  
  
'No, why? Another fight?' Katie asked who looked really confused. 'That girl! When is she coming back, anyway?' Fred looked at her and then sat down again.  
  
'Professor Mcgonagall talked to me this morning,' he said, looking glum. 'She said that we have to get a new chaser.' Everybody looked utterly surprised.  
  
'New chaser? Why?' George asked. Harry swallowed hard upon hearing all their reactions. He felt sorry for him. 'Angelina will be back before the match.'  
  
'I told her that Angelina's just on extended holiday,' he continued, 'but she said that - that - she's not coming back. She's not coming back for some personal reasons. She said that if we want to win our match against Slytherin, we must find one soon.' Katie and Alicia raised their eyebrows.  
  
'I told her that, that's impossible! She, however, insisted that she's not coming back. What is going on? Are you sure that you don't know anything?' he said with a pleading voice.  
  
'No, Fred,' was Katie's reply. 'I swear.'  
  
'Me too.' Alicia said. =========================  
  
MAY OF 7TH YEAR, HOGWARTS  
  
'I'm just so sick and tired of writing to someone, who won't write me back!' Fred yelled. 'If this is what she wants, THAT IS MORE THAN FINE WITH ME!' He threw his quill and his roll of parchment on the wall and then stormed out of the common room, while Lee and George stared at him.  
  
'Who cares if she doesn't write to me?' he said to himself while walking rapidly.  
  
For quite awhile now, Fred has been waiting for a letter from Angelina. How his eyes would light up if he sees an owl flying towards his direction, and how his eyes would change as soon as he sees the owl drop the letter to someone else, and how he sighs and sinks down on his chair every time that happens.  
  
'Maybe she's just really busy,' he said to himself. 'NO! She's really ignoring you, Fred!' He kept on walking and walking. He didn't know where he wanted to go, but for some reasons, his feet brought him to the Astronomy Tower. He looked around and smiled at the memories that he had with Angelina. He sat on the floor and then conjured a roll of parchment, quill and ink bottle.  
  
'One last letter,' he said to himself. 'If she still won't write back, well then--- I can't do anything about it anymore.' He started writing his last letter.  
  
Dear Angelina,  
  
How are you? Look, I'm really sorry if I'm disturbing you. But if you could please, just send me one letter. I don't care whatever is in it, as long as it's from you. It's been five months, since you left and I haven't heard from you since. I'm just really worried. You left without saying goodbye and you told me that you may be on extended vacation. A few weeks after, Mcgonagall talked to me and told me to get a new chaser! Can you just imagine how I felt?  
  
Please, I just want to hear that you are fine. Just one letter, Angelina.  
  
Much Love from Fred  
  
'Please write back, Angelina.' He whispered to himself. ====================  
  
SWITZERLAND  
  
'Oh! Look!' Angelina said, looking excited. 'My baby is kicking me!' She grabbed her maid's hand and then placed it on her tummy. The maid smiled.  
  
'I think that you should finish your breakfast now and get ready. Your teacher will be arriving soon,' said the maid, who stood up and began arranging her bed.  
  
'Yes, Matilda!' she said, while finishing her French toast. 'Do I - er - have any letters?' Matilda looked at her and then sighed.  
  
'Yes,' was her reply. 'It's from HIM again. Ms. Angelina, I have cared for you since you were three, and not that I'm trying to tell you what to do, but I really think that you should write him back.' Angelina's eyes became sad. Upon realizing what she just did, Matilda immediately changed the topic.  
  
'By the way Miss, your teacher called and she said that she won't be able to teach you anymore because she has just been appointed as a new Headmistress at Beauxbatons for the next year.' She took out her wand and then conjured a hair brush and then moved towards Angelina and began brushing her hair.  
  
'I know. She told me that already. She also told me that she carefully chose a replacement for her and that she trained him herself. She also said that this young man is simply the best.' Angelina said, while sighing. 'I really hope that he is nice.' =================  
  
'Miss Angelina?' her butler said, while peeping through the door. 'Your teacher is here.'  
  
'Thanks, Brian. Please send him in. Will you leave the door open for him, please?' Brian obeyed and then walked away. 'Thanks.' Angelina stood up, arranged her school books and after a few minutes, she heard a soft knock on the door. 'Please come in. It's open,' she said while grabbing a pillow.  
  
'Good morning,' the man said, while walking towards her. She was about to turn around to face her teacher but her book fell. She carefully leaned down but the man quickly got the book for her. 'Oh, please allow me,' he said as he handed her the book. 'Madam Beaumont sent me here to replace her. I'm Percy Weasley by the way. I actually work for the Ministry of Magic in the UK, but we aren't---'  
  
'Percy? Weasley?' she said, finally turning around to face him and biting her lower lip. 'Percy Weasley?' He frowned and then looked at her curiously.  
  
'Miss Johnson?' Percy said with a confused expression on his face. 'Angelina Johnson? Gryffindor?'  
  
'Yes,' was all that she managed to say. He placed his materials on the table and thought, 'How come she's not at Hogwarts? What is she doing here in Switzerland?' He quickly snapped out of his thoughts and then grabbed a chair. She was still looking at him and hugging her pillow.  
  
'Angelina? I don't understand. What -- How come - I know that it's none of my business but Fred is my brother. You understand that, right?' he said, looking puzzled and formal. He stood up. 'Fred has been really worried about you. He kept on asking me and my father if we knew anything about you. He would owl my mother just to ask if he has a letter. He didn't hear from you for months, for months. I thought that you two are fine already. What's wrong? Perhaps, I can help..' Angelina sighed.  
  
'Percy,' she said, looking unsure. 'Please sit down.' He looked at her with a very odd expression but obeyed. 'I can't go to Hogwarts.'  
  
'And why is that?' he asked, frowning. He stood up again. She breathed nervously and then opened her mouth but no voice came out. 'Just tell me, please,' he said.  
  
'Well,' she said, while letting go of the pillow. Percy was staring at her straight in the eyes that he failed to see her stomach.  
  
'Well, what?' he asked curiously. Angelina sighed and then pointed to her stomach which caused Percy to look down. His eyes widened and then blinked a million times. He didn't know what to say. He opened his mouth but closed it again.  
  
'I am 7 months pregnant,' she said while rubbing her stomach.  
  
'Is it---' Percy asked but immediately closed his mouth. Angelina smiled.  
  
'Yes,' she said. 'It's Fred's.' He looked at Percy and then leaned on a chair. This alarmed Percy.  
  
'What's wrong?' he asked while offering her some assistance.  
  
'Oh nothing!' she said immediately. 'The baby just kicked me again!' Percy's eyes beamed.  
  
'It did? Very hyperactive! Just like Fred! I am going to be an uncle. Did you know that this child will be the very first Weasley of the third generation? The very first grandchild of my parents.'  
  
'Yeah,' she said, smiling. 'And actually, grandchildren. They are twins.' Percy helped her to a chair and then sat down as well.  
  
'Twins? Why don't you tell him?' he said. 'He has a right to know.' Angelina looked at him with sad eyes.  
  
'I asked him if he wanted kids,' she said, 'and he said that he wanted to enjoy life first. He also said that he's still young and there's so much more that he wanted to see and do.'  
  
'I see,' he said, while murmuring bad words to Fred. 'But Angelina, you see. He's only 17. Asking him a question related to the situation is different from telling him about the situation. Do you understand me?'  
  
'Yes,' was her reply. 'I'll tell him someday, when the right time comes.' ===========  
  
JULY  
  
Angelina just finished writing her test in Divination. He stood up and then handed her paper to Percy. When Percy finished marking the test, he looked up and saw her walking in the room with her right hand on her waist.  
  
'Very good, Angelina!' he said, beaming. '93%! That is definitely splendid!' Angelina smiled.  
  
'Thank you! I studied really hard for this test---' but she was interrupted by Percy's frown.  
  
'Why is your dress wet?!' He stood up and walked towards her. Angelina looked down and then gasped.  
  
'MY WATER BROKE!!!' she shrieked. 'MATILDA! BRIAN! HELP ME!' Percy just stood in front of her. He had no clue on what he should do.  
  
'Is it your due date?' he asked, nervously.  
  
'YES!!!' =============================  
  
'Draco!' Prince William shouted, as soon as Malfoy got out of the car. 'Hurry up!'  
  
'Yes! Yes!' he shouted back. He walked towards the door of the Dursleys.  
  
*KNOCK*KNOCK*KNOCK*KNOCK*KNOCK*KNOCK*KNOCK*KNOCK*KNOCK*KNOCK*KNOCK*  
  
'BLOODY HELL?!' Uncle Vernon said, while walking towards the door. 'Coming! Coming!'  
  
'I am a - er - FRIEND of Harry's from school,' Draco said, wincing. 'I would like to talk to him.' Uncle Vernon's eyes narrowed.  
  
'THERE IS NO HARRY POTTER HERE!!!' he roared. Harry must have heard his voice because after a few seconds, he came rushing down the stairs.  
  
'Malfoy?!' Harry said. 'What are you doing here?!' Draco's eyes narrowed at Uncle Vernon.  
  
'Listen, FLABBY MUGGLE!' he said, coolly and lazily. 'Nobody screams at me. You better change your tone. You don't know what I'm capable of. And no Harry Potter here, you say?' He looked at Harry, who was forcing himself not to laugh at the look on Uncle Vernon's, Aunt Petunia's and Dudley's face, and then back to Uncle Vernon again. 'WHAT DO YOU CALL THAT, MUDBLOOD?'  
  
'GO AWAY!' he yelled. Malfoy took out his wand and then played with it with his right hand. He smirked.  
  
'Make me, STOUT MUGGLE,' he said, while giving more emphasis on the word "muggle".  
  
'I know that you can't do magic when not in school!' Aunt Petunia said, looking calm but also terrified. 'You'll get expelled!' Draco Malfoy's eyes narrowed and then smirked again.  
  
'Oh really, now WALKING MUDBLOOD STICK?' he said, lazily. 'Good point.' Uncle Vernon was looking at the rude boy straight in the eyes, when two tall figures appeared on his back. 'I probably can't do magic, right now. BUT THEY CAN.' Uncle Vernon's eyes widened upon seeing Prince William and Prince Harry with the same smirk that the rude boy had.  
  
'This is my cousin, Draco Malfoy, and he is a friend of Harry's from school,' Prince Harry said.  
  
'And we are picking Harry up,' Prince William said. 'Do you have a problem with that?' The whole Dursley family stuttered.  
  
'Oh no, your Highnesses,' they said. 'Of course not.'  
  
'Harry! Hurry up and go with them!' Uncle Vernon said. He invited them in and treated them like gold. Harry immediately changed his clothes and then went downstairs.  
  
'Bye!' he said. The Dursley's waved goodbye as if Harry was their favourite person on earth. Draco looked at Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia and then smirked. This made them step back.  
  
'Oh, by the way,' he said. 'I'll see you again---when I'm not underage anymore.' He looked at Dudley and then snorted. 'Maybe I can make you loose weight, FLABBY MUGGLE, JR.'  
  
'Malfoy!' Harry yelled. 'Come on!'  
  
'Coming!' he yelled back. He took one last look at the Dursleys and then walked off arrogantly while laughing his head off and playing with his wand. 'I'll see you again, I promise.'  
  
'DRACO MALFOY!' Harry yelled. 'HURRY UP!' This made Malfoy run like lightning towards his cousin's car. He sat comfortably beside Harry at the back.  
  
'So, what means of transportation will we be using to get to Switzerland?' Malfoy asked. 'FASTEST transportation.'  
  
'No portkeys, please!' Prince Harry whined.  
  
'Is this a flying car?' Harry asked. 'We could use this, but we'll get there tomorrow.'  
  
'No, it isn't a flying car,' Prince William said. 'This is my grandmother's Rolls Royce. It was the most convenient car to use that's why we used it. We just grabbed any key that we could find.'  
  
'I don't like flying cars,' said Prince Harry who was shaking his head.  
  
'Tomorrow?!' Draco said, looking at him as if he was crazy. 'We can't arrive there tomorrow! It may be too late!' Harry rolled his eyes. 'Why do you need to have a license to apparate?!!'  
  
'I have a brilliant idea!' Prince Willaim exclaimed which caused the three boys to look at him. 'You may get dirty, though, since the fireplace in my room, well, isn't cleaned yet.'  
  
'LET'S GO!' They all yelled excitedly. ==============================  
  
SWITZERLAND  
  
*CHUDUG*  
  
'Ouch!' Malfoy yelled. 'Who on earth would put rocks on their fireplace?! OUCH! OUCH! My neck! You broke it! YOU'VE KILLED ME! YOU'VE KILLED ME!' Harry was now looking at him with killer eyes.  
  
'Hurry up you stupid great prat! Oh, Malfoy! Look! It's BUCKBEAK!!!' he yelled, while getting off of Malfoy. Malfoy started scanning the place, moving his head wildly with his wand in his hand.  
  
'Where, where?!!!'  
  
Harry was now pushing him out of the fireplace. 'Aren't you suppose to get the hell out of the fireplace as soon as you can to avoid accidents?!'  
  
'There were rocks!' he yelled. 'I hurt my feet!'  
  
'Now, hurry up and get out of here before your cousins get here,' he yelled, still pushing him out of the fireplace. 'If you don't, you'll really break your neck and I will, too!' Draco pushed him back once they were done crawling out of the fireplace. They both looked up upon seeing two pairs of legs. It was Brian and he sneezed.  
  
'I'm so glad that you made it, Master Draco,' he said, while putting his hanky in his pocket. 'Mr. Harry Potter, it's my great pleasure to meet you.' Harry smiled awkwardly and then reached out to shake his hand. A few minutes later, Prince Harry arrived and then followed by Prince William.  
  
'Prince William Arthur Philip Louis Schlesweig [the list goes on and on and on. and finally...] Mountbatten-Windsor! Shame on you! That's the most disgusting fireplace that I've ever seen!' Prince Harry yelled. 'We should have used the fireplace in my bedroom! I thought you were joking!' Prince William chuckled.  
  
'The name is too long!' Draco whispered to Harry. 'Don't you think?!' Harry just chuckled.  
  
'Sorry!' he said while walking towards the mirror. He ran his hands through his hair. 'Oh my! I didn't know that I also look good with black hair! Hi Brian! Would you mind bringing us to Ange?' ==============================  
  
SWISS HOSPITAL  
  
Everybody was staring at the four tall young men who were following Brian. Brian was the only one who looked normal. They all looked dirty and dusty. Harry's, Draco's, Prince William's and Prince Harry's hair was now covered with gray dust. They looked like as if they were 80 years old with the skin of a 16 year old.  
  
'I can't believe that I am walking in public like this!' Draco hissed. Prince William and Prince Harry waved at the people, who gave them odd looks, which caused for the four of them to laugh. 'WE STILL LOOK WAY BETTER THAN ALL OF YOU, even if we look like trash right now!'  
  
'They don't recognize us!' Prince Harry whispered. 'Isn't that impressive?'  
  
'This is it,' Brian said, while opening the door. They all went in. They saw Angelina lying in bed with her eyes closed and she was breathing deeply. They smiled at her upon seeing her open her eyes.  
  
'Hey!' she whispered. 'I'm so glad that you are here.' But she was interrupted by Percy.  
  
'Harry?! Malfoy?!' he said with wide eyes and raised eyebrows. 'What are you doing here?' He looked at Prince William and Prince Harry and then said, 'And who are you?'  
  
'Oh, Percy,' she whispered. 'This is Prince William and Prince Harry. They are my friends.'  
  
'Who is Percy?' Prince William asked.  
  
'Fred's older brother.' She whispered and then closed her eyes again. She twitched. She was biting her lip and breathing deeply. 'Ouch-ouch-ouch- ICE PLEASE!'  
  
'What's happening?' Prince William mouthed to Percy, while handing her more ice.  
  
'Contractions,' he mouthed back. Angelina began to relax again and then smiled at them.  
  
'Why are you all so dirty?' Percy asked. 'You all look so - er - gray.'  
  
'Well, William here,' Malfoy said, 'has the most disgusting fireplace that you'll ever see in your entire life!' This made everybody chuckle.  
  
'I just came from Zonko's, ok!' he said defensively. 'I just can't let anybody get in my bedroom.' The doctor came in.  
  
'I see your friends are here now,' she said. 'You are doing great Ms. Johnson! Very good! Now, relax. When I say push, you push, alright! Push with all your might.'  
  
'Yes,' Angelina squeaked, while breathing deeply. The door opened once again, and Angelina's mother and sisters came in.  
  
'Are you, alright?' she asked, while brushing stray hairs from her forehead. 'Daddy, can't come because he has a meeting.'  
  
'Ina? Are you alright?' her 13 year old sister, Lady Alexia, asked. 'I missed you.'  
  
'Thanks for coming, Lexi, and I missed you, too!'  
  
'Ina! Does it hurt?' her 20 year old sister, Lady Abigail, asked.  
  
'Yes, Abby! Sure does---' was her reply.  
  
'Ready?' the doctor asked. 'Angelina, let's PUSH!' She pushed hard while holding her mother's and her sisters' hand. Tears came down her face while doing this. She was biting her lower lip. Abigail and Alexia began to cry as well.  
  
'PUSH!' the doctor yelled again. 'You are doing great! PUSH!!!' Angelina was sweating like mad, already. It hurt so much.  
  
*CHUDUG*  
  
'PERCY!' Harry yelled. 'Ennervate!'  
  
'Take me outside, Harry,' he said, looking really pale. 'I - I - can't watch it----' Harry grabbed Percy's shoulders.  
  
'Malfoy!' he yelled. 'Help me!' This made Malfoy sigh and then placed Percy's left arm around his shoulder for support. The two of them took Percy outside.  
  
'PUSH!!!' the doctor yelled again. Angelina pushed again, wincing. 'HERE'S ONE!' Angelina breathed and then smiled when she heard a loud cry. 'It's a boy, Ms. Johnson!'  
  
'I'm not looking at this!' Prince William said. 'I'm not looking at this!'  
  
*CHUDUG*  
  
'WILLIAM!' Draco and Prince Harry yelled.  
  
'Ennervate!' Draco said, frowning. 'Are you ok?'  
  
'I feel sick,' Prince William said, dizzily. 'Help me. Please take me outside. I can't watch this.'  
  
'Stay with Weasley then!' Draco hissed, looking annoyed. 'Come on!' He placed Prince William's left arm on his shoulder for support and then went outside. He helped him to a chair and then immediately went back inside.  
  
'PUSH!!!' the doctor yelled once more. 'PUSH!!!' Angelina obeyed with all her might.  
  
'Bloody hell?' Draco hissed to Harry. 'Push?! There's another one?'  
  
'It's twins!' Harry hissed back. 'Didn't you know?'  
  
'No!'  
  
'Alright!' the doctor yelled. 'Here's the other one!' She smiled and then cried upon hearing two crying babies.  
  
'They are so loud,' she said, still trembling and crying. The nurses handed her both babies wrapped in blue blankets and then she held them tightly. She cried hard, upon seeing how beautiful they were. She kissed them both on the forehead and then touched their cheeks. Her mother looked at her with an indescribable expression on her face. She was about to get the baby from her when she looked at her with watery eyes.  
  
'Mother,' she said, while holding her twins. 'I'm so sorry but I can't - I can't give my babies away.' ================================  
  
A/N:  
  
HEY THERE!!!! So how are you all??? I just want to thank *YOU* [Yes, you! The one reading this right now!] for reading it. I REALLY REALLY APPRECIATE IT! Anyway, I really hope that you liked this chapter.... Please don't forget to review.. I LOVE READING REVEIWS..  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: Fred and Angelina's fortune and, well, ----------------------- ------ SECRET!!!!!!!  
  
*WINK*WINK*  
  
FOR ALL THE PEOPLE WHO REVEIWED THE LAST CHAPTER, THAAANK YOUUUUU SOOO MUCH! THANK YOU SO MUCH!  
  
JESSICA: Hey there! I'm so glad that you liked it! There's a rumor that they will team up... I'm not sure though, but I also hope that they do!  
  
LADY JAYDE UNE: Hello! I hope that you feel better now.. Anyway, HURRY UP WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER! Will you congratulate your mum for me? HEHEHE! SMILE!!!!!  
  
KYLEIGH: Hi! TRIPS ARE DEFINITELY GREAT but tiring... I know how you feel, believe me.. I do! Every summer or any holiday, I usually go somewhere.. My family is scattered everywhere!  
  
ASHLIEGH: Hey there! No need to thank me ok! I should thank you for always reviewing my chapters. I really really appreciate it. It's nice that you finally have a sign in name! LOL! Your story was really nice. I loved it.  
  
PHOENIX-ANGEL: Hey there! I loved your story "Two As One Forever" and "Only Hope". GOOD JOB!  
  
QUIET ONE: Hello! It's so nice to see you again! Well, THEY WILL DEFINITELY SEE EACH OTHER AGAIN.... LOL!  
  
FRED'S LOVER: Hey! Very interesting name you have here! Thanks so much! I'm so glad that you liked it!  
  
THANKS AGAIN! PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! 


	6. Flashbacks

It was a Saturday morning in April. Angelina was sleeping peacefully when she felt two little arms hug her. She smiled and then opened her eyes. She saw two little redheaded boys in their yellow and blue pajamas that were sleeping peacefully. She just stared at them in amazement and then sighed.

'My,' said Angelina, 'they are growing too fast. They are almost three years old.' She began reminiscing about the time when she first held them, when their first tooth began to show, when they first crawled, when they first smiled, and of course, the very first time she heard them call her "_mama". She saw them move their eyes._

'Who wants to go to "Magic Island"?' she whispered to their ears while kissing them. Her twins opened their eyes and then jumped out of the bed.

'MEEH! MEEH! MEEH! I DO! I DO!' they both yelled. 'MAGIC ISLAND!!!!'

'I knew that that would wake you up! Good morning Lynden and Phillip!' she said and then began tickling them. The twins started laughing uncontrollably which made Angelina stop. Lynden and Phillip began to hug her.

'Morning, mama,' they said while still breathing deeply from severe laughing. 

'I want to ride the boat,' Lynden said, grinning. 'I also want to ride on the broomstick!'

'_You both smile like your father,' she thought. '__I am the one who carried you for nine months! Why on earth didn't you get anything from me?! You don't look like you came from me! Same hair. Same eyes. Same nose. You look like miniature FRED!' but she snapped out her thoughts when Phillip pulled her hand._

'Mama!' Philip yelled, looking excited. 'I want balloons and aythcream and wowipops!' This made Angelina laugh.

'What? Aythcream and wowipops?' 

'Yes! Yes!' they both yelled.

'Alright then! Let's go down and eat breakfast and then we will go to Magic Island!' She heard a knock on the door. 'But, before we go there, we have to stop at the restaurant first.' 

Angelina now owns one of the best restaurants in the UK. She named it after her children, "Lyn and Phil''. Her biggest customers includes: The Royal Family, especially Prince William and Prince Harry; Draco Malfoy, who is now a very famous Formula 1 racer and the new commercial model and spokesperson for Ferrari; Harry Potter[You all know who he is…..] and Percy Weasley, who is now the head of the Dept. of International Magical Cooperation.

'Angelina,' Matilda said, 'do you want me to take them downstairs, so they can eat their breakfast?' Angelina nodded.

'Alright, you two behave,' she said, while patting their heads. 'Don't give Matilda a hard time. I'll de down in a few minutes.' She kissed their cheeks and then watched them as they walked off with Matilda. She dropped on her bed and then gazed at Fred's picture.

'Happy birthday,' she said sighing. 'I wonder where he is right now…….' =====================================

It was a very warm and sunny afternoon in April. The whole Weasley family, together with Harry Potter, Gabrielle Delacour, Oliver Wood and family, Lee Jordan and family, The Malfoys, The Zabinis and the girlfriends went on a Mediterranean Cruise to celebrate the twins' 21st birthday and Weasley Wizard Wheezes' 3rd year anniversary. Their business has been a complete worldwide success that they had to open up fifteen more stores in Europe, Australia and South-East Asia. And to give the "Muggles" a taste of their talent, they established "_Wiz-Kid and Co." and decided to open up a theme park in London called "__Magic__Island". _

Fred was sitting on a chair with his feet on the table when he saw Ron, Harry, Draco and Blaise talking and laughing together. He looked on the other side of the yacht and saw Mrs. Weasley teaching Mrs. Malfoy and Mrs. Zabini how to knit, while Mr. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini was too busy playing with their new mobile phones. 

'Arthur!' Lucius yelled. 'I'll go downstairs while you go to the top deck. I'll call you, alright?!' Arthur Weasley did a thumb's up and then grinned. 'You stay her David and then we'll do a three way!'

'And, maybe later,' Arthur said, looking excited. 'I could apparate to, hmmmm, Spain perhaps and you could apparate to Greece!' Lucious' eyes widened and then he grinned. 'David, you could apparate to Italy!'

'Yes! Yes!' said David Zabini. 'That's definitely a splendid idea! Can we play with the playstation after?'

'Yes! Yes!' said Lucious. 'BRILLIANT IDEA!!!' This scene made Fred chuckle.

'Who would have thought,' Fred whispered, 'that The Gryffindors and The Slytherins would ever get along………….'

*FLASHBACK*

_Arthur Weasley just got fired from the Ministry of Magic by Crabbe. He was packing his things when someone knocked on the door. _

_'Come in,' said Arthur Weasley while putting his "Game Boy" in the box. 'It's open.' They heard the door squeak which made Fred look at the door. He saw Lucius Malfoy standing there._

_'So, you are leaving?' he said coolly. 'I heard---' but he was interrupted by George._

_'How dare you come in here,' he said, fuming. Fred grabbed his twin's arm to keep him from going any closer to Lucius Malfoy. 'Leave my dad alone! You've won! He's out of service!' Malfoy just ignored George's outburst. He just looked at Arthur Weasley who was now holding a baseball cap. Fred looked at his father and then to Lucius Malfoy._

_'Please,' said Fred, 'just leave. You don't know what we are capable of right now---' but Malfoy interrupted him._

_'I can give you your job back, Weasley,' he said quickly. This caught Arthur's attention. He was now finally looking at him. Fred and George exchanged weird glances and then George walked off towards Lucius' direction. He immediately grabbed his robe and then pushed him against the wall._

_'HOW DARE YOU!' he yelled. 'HOW DARE YOU! You filthy, Death Eater!'_

_'George!' Arthur yelled. 'Stop it this instant! Your mother and I didn't raise you like that!' _

_'Dad?!__ Don't tell me that you are interested to hear all these rubbish?!' said George looking outraged, still clutching on to Mr. Malfoy's robe._

_'Please,' Mr. Malfoy said, 'just listen to me. I'm only asking for a few minutes---PLEASE.' Mr. Malfoy just looked at him with pleading eyes. _

_'George,' Mr. Weasley said. 'Let go of him.' _

_'WHAT?!!!!'___

_'I said, let go of him.' George released Lucius Malfoy from his tight grip, much to his dismay. He looked at Lucius Malfoy and then walked towards his father. Fred looked at Lucius Malfoy._

_'You better choose your words wisely---one wrong word, Lucius Malfoy,' he said, looking threatening. 'I swear in Merlin's name---I'll kill you.' Lucius Malfoy turned his gaze back to Arthur Weasley, who was now leaning on the table with his arms crossed over his chest._

_'I have a proposition to make,' he said. 'You help me, and I'll help you.' Mr. Weasley began to frown._

_'What are you trying to say, you arse faced albino twit!' George yelled. 'You want my dad to be HIS supporter?! NO, THANK YOU! You slimy git!'_

_'Weasley,' he said, trembling. 'My, my family is in danger. All my so-called friends are Death Eaters. I-I can't really trust them. Narcissa and Draco don't know that I am a Death Eater. I was forced to go back to his him. I had no choice. If I didn't, he'd kill them. He said that he wouldn't kill me, he'd kill them. I have Zabini on my side right now but that's all. Please, I really need your help. I don't care if I die, I will, sooner or later, anyway. Help my family, please.'_

_Despite Fred and George's disagreement, Mr. Weasley agreed. The war came and to their surprise The Malfoys and The Zabinis were indeed against YOU-KNOW-WHO. Lucius Malfoy told Arthur Weasley that Voldemort will attack the night before the Yule Ball of Harry's 7th year. Arthur Weasley gathered all the people that he can to make a stronger force._

_They did attack the night before the Yule Ball but everybody was prepared. Voldemort got so angry with Lucius Malfoy that he hit him with a Cruciatus Curse. Draco saw this and tried to attack Voldemort, but Voldemort was fast enough to avoid his attack. A few minutes later, they heard a loud cry and it's coming from Hermione. She also had been hit with the Cruciatus Curse, and was lying on the ground, twitching. Ron immediately ran to her side and then carried her to a safer place. He came back looking extremely angry and just raised his wand._

_'AVADA KEDAVRA!' he yelled, but to his surprise, Voldemort didn't get away this time. _

_'AVADA KEDAVRA!' Voldemort yelled, as well. The lights from their wands met and then formed a huge golden ball. 'You are a fool for doing this with me!' _

_Parkinson pointed his wand towards Ron's direction and then yelled, 'CRUCIO!'_

_'RON!' Fred yelled while having his own duel with Goyle. 'RON! DAMMIT! SOMEBODY! HELP HIM!'_

_'Weasley!'__ Draco yelled. 'EXPELLIARMUS!' The lights from their wands met and again formed a huge golden ball. Draco had beaten Mr. Parkinson to the duel and then ran to Ron Weasley's side._

_'Malfoy!'__ Ron yelled. 'Help me! I'm - tired! He's winning!'_

_'What did you use?!'_

_'Avada Kedavra!' Without thinking twice, Draco immediately raised his wand then yelled, 'AVADA KEDAVRA!' It was two against one now. _

_'He's too strong!' Ron said, looking haggard and is now hanging on to his wand with his two hands. 'I-I-I'm tired.'_

_'I'm tired too, Weasley!' Malfoy said weakly, looking haggard as well. 'But we have to fight! We will die if we don't push through! COME ON!' they both watched as the golden ball slowly moved towards them. Blaise Zabini came running to Malfoy's side._

_'Malfoy!' he yelled, still panting. He was trembling and bleeding. 'What–did–you–use?' _

_'Avada Kedavra,' was Draco's reply. Blaise Zabini took one deep breath and then raised his wand._

_'AVADA KEDAVRA!' he said rather weakly but with enough power, determination and concentration. The light from his wand joined the golden ball before them and it became bigger and brighter._

_'Ron! Malfoy! Zabini!' Harry yelled, looking tired and weak. He was also limping. 'What did you use?'_

_'Avada Kedavra,' was their reply. Harry went in between Draco and Ron and then raised his wand. He breathed deeply and then shouted, 'AVADA KEDAVRA!' A bright shade of light came out of his wand and then joined the golden ball before them. The golden ball was now even brighter and bigger and it is now moving towards Voldemort. His eyes widened with fear. All five wands began to vibrate like mad. A few seconds later, all five people began floating in the air._

_'What the hell are you doing, Potter?' Draco asked, looking alarmed. 'What the hell do you think you're doing?!' _

_'This has happened before, and I'm not doing anything. Just shut your mouth and concentrate.'_

_'What the ----' Lucius yelled. 'DRACO!'_

_'BLAISE!'__ Mr. Zabini cried. _

_'RON! HARRY!' Arthur yelled. Both fathers watched in awe as they saw Harry, Ron, Blaise and Draco float in the air with Voldemort._

_Fred and George won their own duel and then yelled, 'What the hell?!' upon seeing five people floating in the air._

_'Ron!' Fred yelled, looking up. 'Are you, alright?!' _

_'Ron!' George yelled, looking up as well. 'Ron! Answer me! ARE YOU OK?!'_

_'Avada Kedavra!' Ron, Harry, Blaise and Draco shouted. Upon hearing what they just said, George and Fred, looking weak and had few scratches on their faces, immediately raised their wands high and then shouted, 'AVADA KEDAVRA!' The bright light from their wands joined the great golden ball above them and it became bigger and brighter again and before they know it, Fred and George was now also floating in the air._

_'WHOAH!'__ George yelled, now floating beside Blaise. 'WHAT THE HELL?!'_

_'What's-what's-happening?!' Fred yelled, now floating beside Ron. 'What are you doing?!' _

_'Fred! George!' Mr. Weasley shouted. 'My God!'_

_'Father!'__ Draco said. 'Don't worry about us! Just keep other people from attacking us!' They were all very tired now, with huge holes on their robes and dirty faces. Draco's lower lip was bleeding and Ron has a huge cut on his forehead. Fred was holding Ron's right arm to keep him from falling. They were all breathing deeply, maintaining their concentration when the ball decided to move once more---it's moving closer to Voldemort. His eyes even grew bigger with fear. They all watched closely as the ball moved closer and closer--- as it reached the tip of Voldemort's wand. Suddenly, they heard a loud explosion which threw Ron, Harry, Draco, Blaise, Fred and George in different directions, dropping them ten feet into the ground. The golden ball now had disappeared and was replaced by a cloud of smoke as they all watched Lord Voldemort burst into flames. He shrieked a horrible shriek. He's dead. _

_Now, it's not only Harry Potter who the wizarding world consider great now, Ron, Fred and George Weasley, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini have shared his fame. Although, Harry Potter is and will always be The Number One, he's the boy who lived, after all. _

*END OF FLASHBACK*__

Fred smiled at these memories but snapped out of his thoughts when he felt two little arms on his shin. He looked down and then smiled upon seeing a one year old girl with flaming red hair. She's Rachelle Helena Weasley, the new addition to the Weasley clan and the very first grandchild of his parents, or so he thought. He lifted her up and then placed her on his lap. He took out his wand and then created bubbles when Rachelle began to struggle from him. She began to calm down and just played with the bubbles. 

'I knew that that would calm you down,' he said, kissing her hair. He then looked at the group of girls chatting and giggling. Fleur, who just married Bill in February, was laughing at Hermione's story.

'Fleur?' she asked. 'Do you still remember when Ron asked you to the dance?! That still torments him up to now!' Everybody laughed. Ron just rolled his eyes. They all looked at Lee's pregnant wife, Katie Bell – Jordan.

'What's wrong?' they all asked her.

'I'm ugly,' she said, pouting. 

Lee heard that and he stuck his head from the window and then yelled, 'You know you are not, Princess! Your tummy suits you well!' This made Fred laugh. Alicia, George's girlfriend was also there, and also Oliver's wife, Nicole. Charlie's girlfriend, Therese, was there and was the most boisterous of all. She's so much fun. Penelope Clearwater, Percy's girlfriend, began to speak.

'And Ginny here,' she said while nudging her, 'had a huge crush on Harry! But Harry, now, is head over heels in love with her!' Harry stopped talking with his friends and then looked at them.

'That's right!' he said, smiling. Ginny just smiled back and then blew him a kiss, which Harry caught. Fred shrugged upon seeing this and looked kind of disgusted, but still smiled. He then saw a very pretty dark haired girl, with the same skin as Fleur's, join the ladies.

'Oh hey, Loreanna!' they all said to her as Hermione moved a little to give her a space on the bench. She just smiled at them.

'Hello! I was just watching TV and then I fell asleep,' she said while taking a sip from her glass of orange juice. Loreanna waved at him and Fred waved back. 'Hey, honey!'

*FLASHBACK*

_After Angelina left him, he became moody. He always wanted to be alone. He would go to the __Astronomy__Tower__ to write her letters, hoping that someday she would right back. He was on his way to the __Astronomy__Tower__ when he heard strange noises. She walked slowly and then checked the whole place---and then he saw her, sobbing. Loreanna looked so fragile. He walked up to her to offer his assistance, since he really hates it when girls cry._

_'Hi,' said Fred, looking awkward. 'Mind if I join you?' The girl didn't speak. He conjured a box of facial tissues and then handed it to her. The girl finally looked up at him._

_'Sure, suit yourself.' She took some tissues and then wiped her tears away. 'Why are boys such twits??' Fred smiled a little._

_'So, boyfriend problem, huh?__ Well, same here---I mean I have girlfriend problem.' This made her smile a little._

_'You too?__ Well maybe you want to ask me why girls are such a headache, huh?'_

_'Yeah,' said Fred while shrugging. 'Did he leave you? She did---without even saying goodbye. Telling me that she may be on extended vacation and then Mcgonagall told me to get a new chaser because she's not coming back. Can you just imagine how I felt? That nearly drove me mad! A letter saying that I'm a moron would be fine with me, at least I know that she's ok, but I got nothing.' Loreanna's eyes got bigger._

_'Oh, is that what happened to you? I'm so sorry about that.'_

_'How about you?__ What happened to you? What did the prat do to you?'_

_'Well, he said that Long distance relationship just doesn't suit us. That stupid great prat! I surprised him last Christmas and then I saw him with another girl. He should have told me the truth…… so that, at least, I wouldn't raise my hopes up for the two of us!' They continued chatting and chatting about anything that they could think of. After a few weeks of meeting at the __Astronomy__Tower__ to discuss their secret heartaches, they became very close friends. After their graduation, he actually thought that they would never see each other again. But he was wrong, they became even closer. When they opened their very first store, she was there. When they opened their second store, she was there. In fact, she was always there. _

_After being friends for almost four years, he finally asked her out and she said yes. Since January of this year, they have been officially a "Couple."_

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Fred smiled at those memories but snapped out of his thoughts when he felt someone pinch his cheeks. '_I wonder where Angelina is right now……..' he thought._

'Rachelle!' he said, beaming. 'Don't pinch Uncle Fred's cheek! Alright, alright! Let's pinch each other!' He began to pinch her cheeks softly and Hermione walked up to him. 

'Fred! How many times do I have to tell you not to pinch Rachelle's cheek?!' but she was interrupted by George who immediately grabbed Rachelle from Fred.

'Hey!' Fred yelled, looking slightly annoyed.

'Careful, will you!' Ron yelled. 'Careful!'

'Your time is up, moron! It's my turn, right Rachelle?! You like me better than him, right?!' Hermione just rolled his eyes, but smiled.

'I'm after George! I'm after George!' Charlie yelled but Percy poked him.

'I beg your pardon? I already asked Hermione's permission. I AM NEXT!'

'Well, I asked her permission too!'

'Well, I asked Ron's permission, as well!' Percy said with a winning voice. Draco however nudged him.

'Go on! Let him play with Rachelle. You can always go to Angelina's, he can't.' He whispered which made Percy roll his eyes.

'Fine then, Charlie! You are next! I'm after you, though!' But Draco poked him again.

'You can't!' he hissed. 'We have to apparate back to London. We have to go to Magic Island. Lyn and Phil will be waiting for us there.'

'Oh, right!' he said. 'We better go now then.' He then gestured for Harry to come. The three of them walked inside the yacht which made Blaise and Ron look at each other.

'This is the third time that they have done that. They will disappear again and leave us here.' Blaise said, looking curious.

'Let's follow them,' Ron said. They followed them quietly and heard them say, 'Alright! I'll see you in _Magic__Kingdom in a few minutes,' and then Percy disappeared, followed by Harry. Ron and Blaise looked at each other and then Blaise mouthed, '__Magic__Kingdom__? Why?' which made Ron shrug. A few seconds later, Draco disappeared, as well._

'Let's just follow them,' said Ron and then disappeared. A few seconds later Blaise followed. =======================================

They reached Fred's office after a few minutes. Ron was about to say something when he heard someone speak and it was Harry.

'So, where are we meeting Ange, Lyn and Phil?' Harry asked. Ron frowned and then mouthed, _'Who are those people?'_

'I have no idea,' Blaise mouthed back.

'Oh! I remember! The Ice Cream Shop!' Percy said. 'Let's go!' =============================================

Ron and Blaise followed them carefully. And then something made them frown. They hugged a tall girl with _two kids that looks like twins. The kids also knew who the three men where and immediately jumped on them and then hugged them. Ron and Blaise walked towards them._

'So is this where you three have been going every time you disappear?' Ron said. This made Percy, Harry and Draco's eyes widen. They all jumped back and then turned around. 

'Ron?! Blaise?!' Harry said, looking shocked. 'What are you doing here? You are not supposed to be here!' Ron stuttered upon seeing Angelina Johnson.

'What the---' Ron said. 'Angelina Johnson? Oh my God!'

'Hi, Ron,' she said looking awkward. Ron's jaw dropped, upon seeing two redheaded boys dressed in blue shorts and yellow and orange t-shirts. He didn't know what to say. _'They look like Fred and George!' he thought. He just kept staring at the two boys._

'Percy,' said Blaise. 'They are not yours, right?'

'WHAT?!' Ron shrieked. 'THEY ARE YOURS?! You idiot! What about Penelope? Fred?' This made Percy frown while Draco and Harry just rolled their eyes. 'Oh, my God! I am an uncle!'

'No, No!' Angelina said, while offering Ron a chair. 'They are not Percy's.'

'They are not? You are married Angelina?' Ron, who has finally calmed down, asked. 'What is going on?! Oh my god! That can't be! But you left!'

'Yes, Ron,' she said, 'they are Fred's children.' Ron swallowed hard.

'You didn't tell him.'

'He didn't want them.'

'How did you know?'

'I asked him if he wanted children, and he said no.'

'In other words, you asked him a question---you didn't tell him.' Angelina just looked away and did not answer.

'That's what I told her,' said Percy.

'You do know that you have to tell him, right?' Percy, Draco, Harry and Blaise looked at her. 

'I will, but not now!' Angelina snapped.

'Angelina, please be reasonable.' Ron said, while rubbing the back of his neck. 'You can't do this. It's unfair to the children. It's unfair to Fred---to you.' He looked at their innocent faces. They were staring at him with great curiosity. He forced himself to smile and then asked them if he could carry them and then smiled when they said yes. Now both boys were in Ron's arms.

'You know who I am?' he said.

'No.'

'I am Uncle Ron. I am your dad's youngest brother. Will you say hello to me?'

'Hello. I'm Lynden and this is Philip.' He looked at Angelina and then smiled.

'I love their names, Angelina.' Angelina smiled and then her eyes began to water.

'You know what? You have a cousin back home. Her name is Rachelle. She's my baby and she's one yr. old. I would love for you to meet her soon. Do you love to play?'

'Yes.'

'That's great; she loves to play, too! Let's enjoy the park, shall we?' Ron said while walking away with the twins in his arms. 'Oh, Angelina, you better rehearse your line because I promise you---Fred will turn up in a month or two!' This made Angelina sigh. 

'He's good,' said Draco. =======================================

YACHT

'How on earth did it last this long?' Ron said, while shaking his head. 'Why did you let it last this long?'

'Well, she said that she wanted to tell him herself!' Draco said, defensively.

'We have to tell Fred.' Ron said, looking serious. 'He must know.'

'We can't!' Harry said. 'We promised her that we won't tell.' Ron frowned and then rolled his eyes.

'You don't understand-----' Percy said but Ron interrupted him.

'No! It's you who don't understand!' he said quickly. 'He–must–know! Don't you even feel sorry for the children? They have been in this world for what, almost three years, and they haven't even met their father yet?! You are depriving them from their right to meet their father!' This made the three men silent. Blaise came over to his side.

'Ron,' he said. 'We don't have to fight over this.' Ron just looked at him and then back to Harry, Draco and Percy.

'We have to tell him. She can't raise them alone,' said Ron. 'You all know that we have to tell him.' 

'Of course we do!' Draco snapped. 'Do you have any idea how bad we feel for hiding this from him?'

'That's why we have to tell him! That's the right thing to do!' They all fell silent.

'Or maybe, we can leave it to the two of them----' Percy said, grinning. All of them looked at him. 'That way, we don't have to say anything. We will not break our word!' Everybody smiled.

'We have to make a great plan!' Harry said, beaming.

'And we will call it, "A,B,C"!' Blaise said, looking excited.

'Just leave everything to me then!' Draco said, smirking. 'This will be a day full of surprises……………..'

'But what if it doesn't work?!' Percy said, frowning. 

'BE POSITIVE!' Harry said.

'Then that's when we have to tell FRED!' Ron said. Suddenly, they heard slow and soft footsteps approaching the door. It was Fred, with Rachelle in his arms.

'Daddy, Ron! Rachelle has been looking for you!' Fred said, while handing Rachelle to him. 'And by the way, I heard my name. Tell ME what?' They all swallowed.

'Oh, nothing, nothing,' they all said.

'Just wait until we get back,' Draco whispered, smirking. 'We have a surprise for you……..'

A/N:

Hey there! THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING THIS CHAPTER!!! I really hope that you liked it! Please don't forget to review……………………

NEXT CHAPTER: And they meet again….. A Day Full Of Surprises!!!!

For all you people who reviewed "SWITZERLAND," THANKS SO MUCH!!!!!

SILVER DRAGON PRINCESS: Hey there! Well, this chapter consists of mainly flashbacks but the next chapter is when they'll see each other again. SHE WILL GET IN TOUCH WITH HIM *WINK*

ASHLIEGH: I'm glad that you found parts of that chapter funny! Anyway, she wouldn't give up her kids of course! I won't let her! *WINK* He'll know why she left in the next chapter…………

LADY JAYDE UNE: Hello! Well, she'll call them Phillip and Lynden Johnson. They also have the same middle name……………….. *WINK* I"LL BE CHECKING ON YOUR STORY!!!

KYLEIGH: She will be keeping her babies, of course! I won't let her give them away! *WINK* By the way, he'll see them and then 'WHAM!' 

QUIET ONE: Hey! You are back?! I'm so glad to see you!  


	7. A Day Full Of Surprises

**MAY **

**Fred Weasley's Apartment in Knightsbridge, London**

'Fred! RISE AND SHINE!' Ron yelled shaking him wildly. 'Wake up, bro! We have to eat breakfast!' Fred just shoved him away with his pillow. He was saying something but Ron had no idea what it was. 'What did you say?'

'Go away!' he yelled, sitting up and then buried his face on his bed once more. 'I'll eat breakfast later!'

'No! You have to wake up now, whether you like it or not!' 

'What the hell is your problem?!' Fred snapped. He looked at his watch and then saw that it was only 9:00am. He sighed. 'Ron, will you just let me sleep? Please? I really don't have to wake up until-er-10:30! For heaven's sake! My meeting is not until 11:30! An hour of more sleep is really a big deal for me these past few days---' Ron, however, ignored him. He walked to his closet and then chose a pair of pants and a yellow shirt. 

'Here!' said Ron while throwing the pants and shirt to Fred. He walked to the window. 'Now, go to the bathroom and take a bath! It's a very nice day today….. very bright and sunny! WE ARE GOING OUT!' He looked at Fred again and then frowned upon seeing him sleeping peacefully again. 

'You are making this too hard for me, Weasley.' He raised his wand and then said, 'Wingardium Leviosa!' A few seconds later, Fred began floating in the air towards the bathroom. Ron dropped him carefully in the bathtub and then filled it with water. Fred immediately woke up and then jumped out of the tub.

'Bloody hell?' Fred yelled, looking annoyed and wet. Ron just grinned at him. 'Fine! Now go away! I'll be down in a few minutes!' ==================================

**Angelina Johnson's Home in Kensington, London**

'Down in the jungle where nobody goes,' Lynden and Phillip sang while dancing. 'There's a great big gorilla, washing his clothes. With a rub-a-dub here and a rub-a-dub there, this is the way he washes his clothes.' Angelina, Matilda and Brian clapped and moved their heads while watching them sing. 

'Wow! My babies are so talented!' Angelina said, looking very proud and happy after her kid's little show, and then kissed them both. 'And as a prize, we will go out later! After mama's work!' Lyn and Phil started jumping up and down, up and down and up and down again.

'Miss Angelina,' Brian said. 'I think that you should go now. You have to talk to someone, am I right? By the way, Lady Abby said that she'll be waiting for you. She didn't tell me where though.'

'Yes, that's alright. We only meet at one place,' said Angelina. 'Come on, Lyn and Phil! Let's go! Aunt Abby's allergic to tardiness!' ==========================

'Aunt Abby! Come on, Lyn and Phil!' Angelina said. 'You call her.'

'Aunt Abby! Aunt Abby!' yelled the twins. 'We are here!' Lady Abby grinned upon seeing her beloved nephews.

'You two angels are forgiven for being late.' Lady Abby said while looking down to them. She looked at Angelina who was wincing. 'But you are not, Angelina Johnson!'

'Come on,' Angelina whined. 'Look, I want you to watch them carefully, alright?'

'Yes, yes! As if I'm going to let anything bad happen to these two!' said her sister quickly. 'Besides, I'm not the only one who will be looking after them. Their Nanny Leonora is coming and my boyfriend.'

'But, still!' Angelina said. 'You are responsible for them.' She looked at her babies and said, 'Now, you two behave. If you have a problem, make Aunt Abby call me. You understand me?'

'Yes, mama,' said the twins. Angelina kneeled down to get a better view of her twins.

'Now, give mama a kiss, before I go.' The twins hugged her and then kissed her. She kissed their hair and then walked off.

'Bye, mama!' said Lady Abby, while lifting Lynden and Phillip on a chair. 'Come on, you shout, "Bye mama!"'

'BYE MAMA!' yelled the twins as they saw her walk off. Angelina waved and then blew them a kiss.

'BEHAVE, and I'll see you later. Abby! You are responsible!' 

'So, Lyn and Phil,' said Lady Abby. 'Hungry?' ================================

'You like that?' Lord Richard, Lady Abby's boyfriend, asked the twins while pointing at the huge teddy bear.

'No,' said Lynden. Lord Richard looked at his girlfriend and then carried Lynden in his arms.

'What do you want then?'

'Aythcream!' Phillip yelled, now jumping up and down.

'Alright then, you two are the boss. Ice cream it is!' They bought their ice cream from a nearby shop and then sat down on a table outside.

Lord Richard excused himself to go to the bathroom but stopped walking and just stared at a group of people sitting on the table nearby. He frowned and then looked at his girlfriend. A certain man with red hair caught his attention. ==================================

'Alicia!' George said, licking his ice cream. 'That man has been staring at our table for quite awhile now.'

'Who, who?' Ginny asked, standing up to hear George clearly.

'Don't be so obvious when you are looking at him, alright? 8:00, that's where he is,' Ginny looked at that direction.

'Ginny?!' George said, looking annoyed. 'I said, don't act too obvious. Do you speak English?' Ginny just rolled his eyes. 

'He's walking towards us! He looks rich.' Ginny hissed. 'Towards you, George!' George frowned. The man was just a few steps away from George.

'Um, may I help you?' Alicia said, standing up. The man nodded at her politely and then looked at George again.

'Um, I'm so sorry if I'm disturbing you,' the man said politely. 'I see you have yourself a girlfriend. Next victim?' George frowned.

'Well, yes,' said George, looking at the sophisticated man as if he was dumb. 'We've been together for a long time already. What do you mean next victim, you stupid great prat! With all do respect sir; I believe that my love life is none of your business. I don't see the significance of you telling me this and I certainly don't appreciate it. You are disturbing us.'

'Richard!' they heard a lady with two kids yell. 'Come here!' The man just looked at her and then back to George again. Before George knew it, he has been hit on his face really hard. Alicia screamed while preventing George from hitting the ground, since he obviously lost his balance. His ice cream was now all over his face.

'RICHARD!' the lady said. She ran to them and then grabbed Richard's hand. 

'What the hell was that for, you git!' George yelled. 'You disturb us and then you hit me?! You are one mental person!!!' The man was still looking at him.

'That's for my friend, Weasley!' said the man, forcing himself to calm down. George regained his balance and then stood up. He walked towards the man who was being pulled by his wife, perhaps. The man struggled from his wife's grip and walked towards him.

'I'M GOING TO HEX YOU!' George yelled and then took out his wand, but Alicia grabbed it from him. They were looking at each other with death glares but stopped when they heard two small voices.

'Papa!' the kids shouted and they were running towards them. George's eyes softened upon seeing the two kids.

'You are lucky your kids are here,' George said with gritted teeth. The man smirked.

'No, YOU are lucky,' said the man. 'We will see each other again, Fred Weasley.' He carried the two kids who was struggling from him and then walked off. The two kids kept on yelling, 'Papa! Papa! Papa! That's my papa!' George just stared at them and then rubbed his cheek.

'Is it big? Do I still have all my teeth?' he asked. 'He thought I was Fred. This can't be good.' ===============================

PLAN A

'Angelina,' Prince William said, while walking to "Lyn and Phil". 'Come on! You should really increase your price. You should let me pay. You are now the owner of one of the best restaurants in the UK. Business is business!' 

'Wills,' she said, looking at him. 'You are one of my friends. You are actually one of my best friends. You were always there when I needed someone. This is the least thing that I can do. Please don't take this away from me.' Prince William frowned.

'But ever since you opened up that restaurant, I have been eating there for free!' Angelina chuckled.

'Not actually,' she said, grinning. 'You are like my walking billboard! You tell all your elite friends to eat here and that made me famous. Draco, Harry, Ron, Percy and Blaise are doing the same thing--- so, technically, we are just square. I give you free food and service, you give me fame. "Lyn and Phil" appears on the magazines because Royals, Commercial models, Upper class people, etc. eat here!' This made Prince William chuckle.

'We are here!' said Angelina. 'Let's go in, shall we?' ===========================

'Hmmmm!' Fred said, who was in his Ralph Lauren yellow shirt and pale blue jeans. 'Good food! Why didn't you tell me about this restaurant sooner?!' 

'I don't know,' Harry said, who was in his Ralph Lauren red shirt and black pants. 'Good food, eh?' 

'Oh yeah!' Fred said. He smiled teasingly. 'Oi! Malfoy! You are here! I see those girls are staring at you! Why don't you smile at them?!' Draco Malfoy, who was in his white racing jacket and matching pants with his silver Oakley sunglasses, shrugged.

'Hello to you, too, Weasley!' Draco said, while sitting on a chair across him. 'Smile at them, you say? I can't.' 

'Why is that, bighead?' Ron asked, taking a sip of his orange juice. He is the new spokesperson and commercial model for Ralph Lauren. He noticed the group of girls who was looking at him. He smiled at them politely and then placed his hand over Fred's shoulder to flash them his wedding ring.

'If I do, they might die. They already look as if they are going to die right now,' he said glancing at the group of girls. 'I'm not even doing anything yet.' They all made a face which made them all laugh.

'Hey, listen to this,' Blaise, who was wearing a blue Lacoste shirt and denim jeans, said looking serious. 'I was just doing some thinking---'

'What kind of thinking?' Draco asked, looking curious.

'Well, what if we all pretended that we are ugly,' said Blaise. Everybody looked at him as if he was crazy. 'Would anybody believe us?!' They all burst out laughing. 

'Good one, Blaise!' Fred yelled and then continued eating.

'Where is she?' Harry hissed.

'Fred's leaving at 11:00!' Ron hissed.

'She'll be here,' Blaise said. 'And---'

'Here she is---' Draco said upon seeing Angelina arrive with Prince William. Fred was too preoccupied with the food. Prince William looked at them and then winked. Angelina was wearing a lilac floral strapless dress that goes down to her mid-thigh, with thong sandals and a Louis Vuitton purse. Her wavy hair was down and was held back by a white stretch hair band.

'You better hope that this work,' Draco mouthed to him. Prince William, however just gave him an encouraging smile. '_Good choice of clothing, by the way, Angelina.'_

'Good morning, ma'am,' said the receptionist and then nodded politely, 'Your highness.' Angelina smiled at her and said, "Good morning," as well. Prince William did the same thing. Angelina saw Harry, Draco, Blaise, Ron and some redheaded boy sitting on the table. She waved at them and then walked towards their table. 

_'New customer!'' Angelina thought._

'It's time,' Harry hissed. Blaise got his cue and then dropped his glass on the table.

'OH MY GOD!' Blaise said, looking at Angelina. 'Is that girl who I think she is?!' Fred stopped eating and then looked at him.

'What? Who?' Fred asked, looking intrigued. 'Who?' Draco just smirked and then muttered something under his breath and then pointed his wand to Angelina. A few minutes later, Angelina felt soft and cool air surrounding her.

'What the hell?' Angelina said, looking confused. Ron grinned.

'Cool, wind effect, Draco!' he whispered. Angelina, however, kept on walking towards them despite the cool breeze that she was feeling. A customer said 'Hi!' to her and they ended up chatting for quite awhile.

'Fred,' Harry said, pointing at Angelina's direction. 'I think that you want to see this.' Fred rolled his eyes and then turned his head to the direction that Harry was pointing. He was about to look back at his friends, but turned his gaze back to the beautiful lady, immediately. He just stared at her. He felt that she was the only person in that restaurant. Her hair and dress was moving through the soft breeze. She was keeping it away from her face with her hand. The group of girls who seem to be giggling because they saw Ron and Draco was pretty noisy, but he didn't hear them. He looked mesmerized. 

_'It's Angelina,' he thought. 'She's still beautiful. Oh shit! What should I do? Should I talk to her? Should I just leave? It's been four years, Fred! For heaven's sake! You should be over her! You are with Lorreana now! Damn it!'  He grabbed his black Oakley sunglasses and then put it on. When he looked back at his four friends, they were all grinning mischievously. __'I'll do anything to wipe those grins off their faces!'_

'What the hell?' Fred said, looking annoyed. 'Why are you smiling at me like that? Anyway, I really enjoyed the food but I have a meeting and I must go.' He stood up. _'Oh, God!__ I don't know what to do?! I'll just say Hi, maybe. That wouldn't hurt. What if she doesn't want to talk to me?! Urghhh! This is driving me insane! I shouldn't have come here!'  Draco panicked when he said that he was leaving. He gestured for Prince William to do his thing. Fred snapped out of his thought when he heard someone calling his name._

'Fred Weasley?!' Prince William shouted, obviously trying to get Angelina's attention. 'Angelina! Look! It's Fred!' Fred turned around reluctantly and then grinned. Angelina stopped talking to the lady and excused herself politely. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and then turned around. _'So, they weren't kidding after all,' she thought. _

'Windsor!' he yelled back. 'So how are you?' 

'It's so nice to see you again, Weasley!' Prince William said. 'Angelina, it's Fred!'

_'Why do you have to do that, William!' he thought, but smiled. He looked at Angelina who was now two steps away from him. 'Hey, Angelina! How are you? Nice restaurant, eh! Very good food!' Angelina smiled at him, awkwardly. She grabbed the nearest glass that she could grab and then drank its contents in just one gulp. Ron chuckled. She swallowed hard and then looked at him._

_'Wow, he looks good! Yellow suits him well,' Angelina thought, upon seeing him with his Oakley sunglasses. 'Oh, thanks! I'm glad you like it,' she said._

'Fred,' Prince William said. 'Angelina owns this restaurant. It's one of the best in the whole of UK!'

'You own this?' Fred said, looking amazed. 'Wow, I wouldn't really wonder. You were a good cook even back when we were---I mean---you know!' Angelina smiled. _'Oh God!__ Why did I have to say that?!' he thought, nearly slapping himself. He snapped out of his thoughts when he saw two little boys running and shouting. They were wearing identical denim overalls, although the other one wore it with a blue shirt and the other one wore it with a red shirt. They both have small backpacks on their back and identical baseball caps, worn sideways. He looked at them and to Angelina._

'Mama! Mama!' the twins shouted. He watched Angelina bend down to her children and then give them a kiss. The kids hugged their mother and then placed their little arms around her neck. Angelina made a choking sound.

'Aww,' she said. 'Lynden, Philip, you are strangling mama. You are back early. Where's your aunt?' Philip let go and then hugged her thigh instead, but Lynden didn't. Angelina carried Lynden and then looked at Fred, while holding Philip's head.

'Sorry, mama!' they said. Fred just looked at them and then he felt like someone just punched him hard in the stomach. 

_'So, she's married?!' he thought. He forced himself to smile at them, 'I'm so sorry, but I really have to get going. I still have a meeting. It's really nice to see you, again. Bye!' Angelina just looked at him as he walked off. _

'Alright, this didn't work,' Harry said. 'Let's move to Plan B!'=======================

PLAN B and C [2:00pm]

'William?' Fred asked. 'What are we doing here? I can't stay. I have to talk to someone.'

'That's right! You have to talk to Angelina! We are here to talk to Angelina,' Prince William said, while playing the piano. 'YOU TWO HAVE TO TALK.' 

Fred frowned and then said, 'WHY?' Prince William just looked at him. 'What is going on?' They heard the door of the sitting room creak and then saw Angelina. Her eyes widened with fear and then immediately closed the door. Fred couldn't help but chuckle. ==========================

'SHIT!' Angelina hissed. 'Fred's in there! I look like trash right now!' She just went jogging with Lady Maritoni, her muggle bestfriend actually a squib, to release her stress. 'Help me! I don't know how to tell him! I wasn't looking forward to seeing him this afternoon! I'm going to kill William Windsor!!!'

'The first thing that you should do is,' said Lady Maritoni, eyeing her up and down, 'change your clothes.' Angelina looked at her and then murmured something in his wand. A few seconds later, she was dressed in a blue dress that shows off her perfect legs. Her friend raised her eyebrows.

'He thinks that my legs are great,' Angelina said quickly. She opened the door slowly and then stuck his head out. 'Hi! I didn't know that you were coming over---' Fred looked at her again.

_'Damn it! Stop looking at her! Focus on something else, you prat!' he thought.__ He smiled and then said, 'Hi! I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you---William and Harry [Prince] here said that he forgot something. I'll be waiting out---Harry? Ron? Blaise? Draco? PERCY? What are you doing here? George? Why is everybody here? What is going on?' _

'I don't know?!' George said, looking confused. 'Ron just called me and told me to come here.' He saw Lord Richard and then immediately took his wand out. 'Don't you dare touch me, Mister! I swear, I'll hex you! Fred, you stay away from this man! He wants to murder you! Angelina?! You live here?!' Fred looked confused.

'What? Why?' he asked. 'I don't even know him!'

'You are not Fred Weasley?' Lord Richard said. 'There are two of you? Angelina? He's got a twin?! Bloody hell!' 

'I'm sorry, Richie. I guess I forgot to tell you that little detail….' Angelina said, wincing. 'Look, let's all calm down!' They heard two little voices coming from the hallway. 

'Mama!' the twins yelled once more. 'Magic Island! Let's go---' but they stopped screaming and just stared at George. George felt uncomfortable but stared back at them. He looked at Fred. The twins' eyes twinkled upon seeing George. Fred looked at them, looking very intrigued and confused, and then to George. Fred sat down on the chair and ran his hands through his hair. Everybody just watched. The twins smiled and then walked towards George, who was utterly confused. George stared at them all and then looked down to the two small boys in front of him. THEY SEEM TO KNOW WHO HE WAS. They raised their little arms, asking him to carry them and he did. 

'Hey,' George said, looking at Alicia and then to Fred and Angelina, whose eyes started to water. 'What's your name?'

'My name is Lynden and this is Phillip---Johnson,' Lynden said while hugging George.

'We have the same middle name,' said Phillip, while putting his small hand on George's cheek. 'Mama, told us that we are named after you.'

'After me?' George asked, looking at Fred who was watching him with an indescribable expression. 'Me? As in, George?' Angelina walked towards them and took off their baseball caps. A flaming red hair appeared. Their eyes were also identical to his and Fred's. 

'Oh my God,' Ginny gasped. 'Rachelle's not the oldest. George and Angelina?' Lynden saw Fred sitting with his mouth open. _'George and Angelina?!__ Is that why she left? George and Angelina?!' Fred thought._

'No,' said Phillip. 'Our middle name isn't George. It's Frederick. I'm Phillip Frederick Johnson and he is Lynden Frederick Johnson.'

'Look, Phillip!' Lynden said, grinning. 'There's another one! We have two papas!' George looked at Angelina and then to Fred, who fell off his chair. Fred stood up and then looked at Angelina.

'I get to have the other one!' Phillip yelled.

'No Lyn and Phil,' said Angelina. 'You only have one papa. That's George---Uncle George. He's like Uncle Ron and Uncle Percy.' She looked at Fred, now staring at the twins, and then said, 'That's Fred Weasley---and he is your father.' Fred's mouth fell open and then started blinking his eyes. He swallowed hard. George looked at him and then walked towards him. 

'These angels belong to you then,' George said, while handing him both Lynden and Phillip at the same time. 'I guess you don't have to join the fight over Rachelle now---since you have two---' He smiled at Fred. Fred just stared at Lynden and Phillip's face, holding them both in his arms. 

'You do look like me,' he said to the two of them, looking at their green eyes that were identical to his. He managed to smile despite his shock. 'I didn't know. I'm---' Phillip hugged him while Lynden placed his small palms on his face. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment. It sure felt good. The twins looked very amazed. They are now, finally, touching their father---not just staring at his photos. He opened his eyes again and then looked at Angelina. He turned his gaze back to his boys. 'Why don't you go downstairs and play? Mama and I have to talk.' He looked at Angelina, who felt like disappearing that very moment, 'You do know that we have to talk, right?' They all watched as the twins waved goodbye. Fred looked at her again.

'So, how old are they?' Fred asked, looking at her with a sore expression on his face, which is very NOT Fred. He felt extremely stupid that he didn't even know how old his kids were. His tone terrified her, as well. 

'Almost 3 years old on July.' Angelina said, looking down. 'Fred---'

'Is that why you left?' He asked, breathing deeply. 'Damn it! Why didn't you tell me?! And you!' He was looking at Ron, Blaise, Harry, Percy and Draco. 'How on earth did you manage to keep this from me?! YOU DON'T EVEN CARE HOW I FEEL!'

'How dare you talk about your feelings!' Lord Richard yelled, now walking towards him. 'You have no idea what this girl went through! She was almost disowned by her family and your kids were almost aborted, did you know that?! NO! If it wasn't for her, there will be no Lynden and Phillip right now! Angelina begged her parents so she can keep them! How dare you scream at her!' Fred looked at Angelina again.

'I wrote to you, Angelina, and I waited, but I got nothing! You told me that you were just on vacation and after a few weeks they were telling me to get a new chaser because you've moved! All you had to do was tell me! Didn't you receive, even just one letter?!'

'You didn't want them, Fred!' Angelina said now standing up. 'I asked you!'

'What the hell are you talking about?! You didn't tell me anything about it!'

'I asked you if you wanted children and you said no!'

'Damn it, Angelina! In short, you asked me a question but you didn't tell me about it! What the hell did you expect me to say? Sure, Angelina! I want to have kids, this very moment?! I was 17, for heaven's sake! I was 17! YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME ABOUT THE SITUATION!' He ran his hands through his hair. 

'Well, I didn't want to hear you say,' Angelina said with watery eyes staring at him, 'NO….. I didn't think that I'd be able to handle that---' Fred looked away upon seeing her cry. He didn't like to see girls cry. It nearly killed him seeing Angelina crying like that. His face softened. He didn't know why, but something made him walk to her. He reached out for her face to wipe her tears away. He breathed and then took her in his arms. He was hugging her and stroking her back.

'I'm sorry,' Fred said calmly. 'I shouldn't have screamed at you. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to---'

'It's alright,' Angelina said while savouring the familiar scent of Fred Weasley. 'I'm sorry, too.' Fred pulled away from her a little and then just stared at her beautiful brown eyes. He swallowed hard, trying his best to brush off the idea of kissing her. He sighed and then looked away. 

_'You are with Lorreana now,' he said to himself. __'Always remember that.'_

**A/N:**

HEY THERE! I really hope that you liked this chapter…… Anyway, thanks for reading it! Please don't forget to review…………. 

NEXT CHAPTER: They will be going on an outing and will be having a reunion with old friends from school…… OLD SPARKS WILL FLY……… *WINK*

For all of you who reviewed "REMINISCING," THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! I REALLY APPRECITE IT………..

LADY JAYDE UNE: Yep, their middle name is Frederick. I wanted to make it Fred but it didn't sound nice with Lynden and Phillip [Well, that's my opinion….] Lorreana is a nice girl, you'll see later. Let's just pretend that Frederick is his real name…. LOL!

QUIET ONE: Thank you so much! I'm so glad to see you again!

ASHLIEGH: LOL! Thanks so much! Lorreana's a nice girl, you'll see later….really….she is…*WINK*

KYLEIGH: Thanks so much! Hehehe! Fred and Lorreana is a couple!!! Let's just see if they last…..

SILVER DRAGON PRINCESS: Thank you so much! I love the name Lynden but Phillip, I honestly don't know where I got that…. LOL!

MINI VEELA: Thanks so much!

THE SONG THAT LYNDEN AND PHILLIP WERE SINGING IS FROM **"THE TWEENIES".**


	8. Reminiscing

It was 8:00 in the morning when the telephone rang. *RING*RING*RING* STOP *RING*RING*

Fred grumbled while covering his ears with his pillow. He rolled on his bed and then screamed, 'SHUT UP!' The telephone, however, didn't listen to him. He breathed deeply and then reluctantly reached for the telephone. 'THIS BETTER BE IMPORTANT! WHO IS THIS?!'

'Hello? Fred?' Lorreana said, sounding a bit nervous. 'It's me.' Fred's tone changed and then dropped on his pillow, face first.

'Lori!' Fred said, sounding both excited and sleepy. 'Hi! So how's Austria?'

'Oh, it's very nice here! Anyway, I just wanted to wake you up. I didn't want you to be late for work.' Fred sighed.

'Wake me up? Ha! You really don't have to worry about that. They can't fire me, you know. I will never fire myself, either…' Fred said. 'So when will you be back, anyway? You told me that you'll be back yesterday…'

'Fred, I'm sorry but I really have to stay here. I promise you. I'll be with you tomorrow. Anyway, just enjoy the beach, alright. I'll just apparate at the resort tomorrow.'

'Fine, fine, fine. Just have a good time,' Fred said while breathing deeply. 'Speaking of work, I have to get ready now.' Lorreana chuckled.

'Ok then! Bye and I love you!' said Lorreana. Fred smiled while sitting up.

'I love you, too!' Fred said. 'Remember your promise!' They both hang up. Fred dropped on his bed once more and then closed his eyes, when the phone rang. He opened his eyes, sighed and then reached for the telephone, lazily. 'I know, I know, Lori---I LOVE YOU TOO---' He began to sit up upon hearing two extremely high-pitched voices.

'We love you too, Papa! Good morning!' the twins yelled from the phone. 'We want to go there!' Fred smiled.

'Alright, alright,' Fred said, chuckling. 'Ask your mother to drop you both here and then you can go to work with me. We can go to Magic Island!' =============================

Angelina got off the car and then walked to Fred's apartment, holding Lynden and Phillip's hand. She couldn't help but feel relieved. A few weeks ago, they were screaming their lungs out with each other, but now everything is going on just fine. Fred spends most of his time with the children. He brings them to work. He plays with them and spoils them---just like what a "father" should do to his children. He even stays at Angelina's home until the twin's bedtime, just to kiss them goodnight. He just bought them the latest model of "Broomsticks for Toddlers", which ascends two feet from the ground, and "Mini-Quidditch Supplies." She sighed and then continued walking towards Fred's apartment door. The twins already met the entire Weasley clan. Fred told her that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were definitely shocked but thrilled that they have three grandchildren now. Everything's going on just the way it should be… Well, except for one thing---they only managed to become friends, despite Angelina's disappointment. This thought made her sigh and frown. She felt a soft squeeze on her left hand.

'What is it Lynden?' she asked.

'Mama, carry---' Angelina carried Lynden in her arms and then rang the bell. A few seconds later, a tall redheaded man of medium built opened the door.

'Hey!' Fred said, looking very excited that his boys have finally arrived. Phillip let go of Angelina's hand and then immediately ran to Fred's arms. Fred kissed his hair and then smiled to Angelina.

_'Oh, my--- He's so cute!' she thought, upon seeing him in his loose shirt and pajamas with his hair sticking out in every direction__. 'I just love looking at him in the morning.' _

_'Whoa!' Fred thought, upon seeing Angelina in her black, slinky, off-shoulder ¾ dress, that goes down to her knees with a slit that reaches her mid-thigh on her front left leg and a thick beige belt, and beige shoes.__ 'Think of Lori---Think of Lori---Think of Lori---You have a girlfriend, Fred. She's in __Austria__---LORI--LORI--LORI!'_

'Fred, here's their bag. Everything that they may need is in here.' Angelina smiled back and then handed Lynden to him. 'If there's any problem, just call me, okay? Matilda is a witch, so you can probably do anything in front of her---'

'Nah, you keep Matilda,' said Fred. 'We, boys, can manage on our own---' Angelina just rolled her eyes. 

'Sure, suit yourself,' was Angelina's reply. 'I must go.' She flattened Phillip's hair and then kissed him and Lynden on the cheeks. 'Bye! Be good. Don't give your father a hard time---' Angelina kissed them again and then walked away.

_'Don't I get a kiss, too?!' Fred thought and then shrugged__. 'FRED WEASLEY! STOP THIS NONSENSE NOW!'_

'So Angelina, I'll bring them to work and then we will pick you up at 11:00 am, okay? SHARP!' Fred said. 'We are going to party!' Angelina stopped walking and then faced him once more.

'Yes, Fred,' said Angelina. 'You don't have to remind me again and again and again! Bye!' Fred turned around and then whispered in the twin's ears.

'Mama looks rather fine, don't you think?' Fred whispered.

'You think mama looks fine?!' Lynden said in a very loud whisper, which made Fred wince. He was sure that Angelina heard Lynden. He carefully put Lynden and Phillip down and then stuck his head out the door. He saw Angelina looking at him, smiling from ear to ear. 

'Bye Angelina and take care! We'll just see you later!' Fred looked at Angelina, who was smiling teasingly, uncomfortably. He ran his hands through his hair and then rubbed the back of his neck and then closed the door. He looked at Lynden, who was playing with his toys.

'Lynden! You very loud little boy!' Fred said. 'Keep your voice down next time, okay!' ==============================================

Angelina was talking with a customer when Fred, Lynden and Phillip arrived. She waved at them which made Fred smile.

'Come on! You call mama!' Fred said. 'Mama, hurry up! We want to go to the beach!'

'Mama, hurry up! We want to go to the beach!' said the twins jumping up and down. Angelina looked at them and then mouthed, 'Yes!' She began walking towards them with the customer, who smiled at Fred. 

'Papa!' Phillip yelled. 'Carry---' Fred immediately carried Phillip and then asked Lynden if he wanted it, too but Lynden said, 'No'. The customer beamed at Fred, which intrigued Fred.

'Hello!' said the Lady, extending her hand. 'It's so nice to meet you---Mr. Johnson! These boys are no doubt your kids! They look very much like you!' This made Fred chuckle and then look at Angelina, who turned red. 

'Ahh, hello, Mrs.---Actually---' Fred said.

'Parker, Lourdes Parker.'

'Nice to meet you, Mrs. Parker!' said Fred, shaking her hand.

'Anyway, I must go. I believe that you and your husband are taking the kids to the beach,' said the Lady. 'Thank you so much, Mrs. Johnson and nice meeting you, Mr. Johnson.'

'My pleasure, Mrs. Parker,' said Fred who was hiding his smile. They both watched as the Lady walked off. Fred looked at Angelina who was still red.

'Is that how it is in the Muggle World?' Fred whispered, smiling. 'The men change their last name, instead of the women, Mrs. Johnson?'

'No!' Angelina snapped, carrying Lynden. ==========================================

THE BEACH

Fred, Angelina, and the twins just arrived at the Delacour's enormous summer house in France through Port keys. Angelina was still dressed in her black dress, while Fred was in his yellow summer shorts, white T-shirt and Oakley sunglasses. The twins were wearing the exact same clothes that Fred was wearing, minus the sunglasses, and baseball caps, worn sideways.

'Gramma! Grampa!' the twins shouted. They ran towards their grandparents and then gave them a kiss and a hug. Angelina bit her lip. This is her first time to see Mr. and Mrs. Weasley after four years. She didn't know what to do. Fred walked towards his parents, who were sitting

comfortably under the tree with Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, Mr. and Mrs. Zabini, and Mr. and Mrs. Delacour. She took one step forward but stopped. Fred noticed this and then walked back to her.

'Come on,' he said. 'Don't be nervous.' 

'Aren't they angry with me?'

'Don't be ridiculous!' Fred grabbed her hand and then led her towards his parents. This sent high-voltage electricity up and down her spine. Angelina struggled for a bit, despite her enjoyment with Fred's touch, but stopped when Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked at her.

'I—er—Good afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley,' she said politely and then looked at the other couple on the table. 'Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, Mr. and Mrs. Zabini and Mr. and Mrs. Delacour.'

'Angelina!' Mrs. Weasley said, beaming. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley hugged her. 'How are you? I'm so glad that you could join us! Please take a sit!' But she was cut off by Fred.

'Mum, actually,' Fred said while putting a hand on her shoulder. 'We would like to spend time with our old friends from school, if you don't mind?'

'Oh, no! Not at all! Go ahead!' Mr. Weasley said, looking at Fred.

'Thanks, it's so nice to see you, too.' She said while being pulled by Lynden and Phillip.

'Mama! Hurry up!' Lynden said. 

'We want to go to the beach!' Phillip said.

'Calm down, you two!' Fred said. 'The beach is just right there!' He looked at Angelina. 'Angelina? Are you going to wear that to the beach?' Angelina looked at herself and then laughed.

'Oh, right!' She took out her wand and with one swish and flick; her black slinky dress was transformed into a white tank top, blue shorts and white beach sandals. She smiled at Fred who swallowed hard. 'Let's go!' Angelina carried Phillip while Fred carried Lynden. They kept on walking down the stairs and smiled at the sight of their friends. Lee, who was peeling Katie's shrimp, was sitting beside Katie and they looked so sweet. Blaise and Draco were talking to a couple of blonde girls and they seem to look contented. Harry and Ron were playing with the boomerang. Hermione and Ginny were talking while cuddling Rachelle. Fleur was sitting on Bill's lap. George was lying comfortably on Alicia's lap. Charlie and his girlfriend, Therese, were riding on the Jet Ski. Percy and Penelope were talking while sunbathing. Oliver was applying lotion on his wife's, Nicole, back while Nicole cuddles their two year old daughter. This made Angelina smile. 

'Sexy preggy lady, Katie!' yelled Fred, while walking towards the picnic table. Katie was wearing a two piece bathing suit that showed her extraordinarily big tummy. 'We're here!' Everybody looked so thrilled upon seeing the four of them.

'Angelina!' Katie yelled, hugging her. 'You---who are these two? My God?! But---' Angelina blushed. Lee looked at Fred with an astonished look on his face.

'It all makes sense now---' Katie said. 'WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL ME!!!!' She looked at the two kids and then smiled. 'These are, no doubt, Fred's children... Come and give Aunt Katie a kiss---' 

'Let's all sit down and talk,' said Angelina, 'so I can tell you everything.' They all sat on the picnic table and then chatted about everything.

'It was so funny!' Angelina said, chuckling. 'You know, everybody thought that I was bulimic because I was "over-eating" and then I would throw up---' Angelina felt someone pull her hand and it was Phillip. He was showing her his finger. 'Darling, what? Lynden stepped on it? Did he say sorry? Oh he did. Does it hurt? Okay then, mama will kiss it so that the pain will go away.' Angelina kissed the finger and then patted the head of her son. 'Now, tell Lynden to be careful next time. Go ahead and play.' She watched as her son ran towards his brother. Everybody looked at her. 'What?'

'Nothing,' said Alicia. 'You just behave like my mum. You behave like a mum---' Angelina rolled her eyes and then smiled.

'Alicia? I am a mum,' said Angelina, 'I should behave like a mum, right Hermione?' Hermione smiled and then nodded. 'Anyway, Draco Malfoy was the very first person who knew about it. He saw me throwing up---and by the way, he was also murmuring pretty offensive things about Gryffindor!' All the Gryffindors looked at him.

'WHAT?! Besides, I am a Slytherin! More power to Slytherin!' Draco said. 'That was a long time ago! Anyway, Angelina, continue please.'

'He helped me and carried me to the Hospital wing---I even threw up on him!' Angelina giggled. 'We knew about it there, and then we saw Harry. It was so funny! Harry was ready to strike Malfoy and everything, but I stopped him.'

'Wait, wait, wait,' Fred said. 'You mean, you were already pregnant before our match against Hufflepuffs?'

'Well, yeah. Draco, by the way, we Gryffindors out number you---' Draco rolled his eyes.

'What?! My gosh---I made you play Quidditch---' Fred said with raised eyebrows.

'You are the worst captain ever, Weasley!' said Oliver Wood. Fred just frowned.

'Oh, that was the time when Angelina became addicted to food and sleep!' Lee said, chuckling. 'Fred had to go on these daily trips to Hogsmeade to buy her foods!' Fred laughed.

'Oh yeah!' said Fred and then imitated Angelina's voice. _'Fred? Would you mind it so much if I ask you to buy me this and that? No, Fred! I want my melon in balls! I'm tired. Fred? Where are my green apples and kiwi? I told you to buy me blueberry pancakes! Where's my ice cream, Fred?! How can you forget to buy me my cake?! FRED, FRED, FRED! MY FOOD! WHERE IS IT?! I'm hungry---' Everybody just laughed._

'That's how I sounded like?' said Angelina, giggling. 'Very bossy, huh!'

'Yeah!' said Katie. 'Like me!'

'Anyway, I told Fred to keep an eye on you. Because sooner or later he might be dating a whale!' said Lee and then looked at Fred sideways. 'Guess what his reply was!' Fred looked at him curiously and then frowned. 'This was what he said and what he did: _You are an idiot, Lee! And then he looked at Angelina's face and then said, __I'd still feel the same for her even if she increases her weight ten times. He carried Angelina and then brought her to bed. That was totally funny!' They all laughed while Angelina blushed._

'Did I say that?' said Fred, looking uneasy. Lee just snorted.

'YOU DID! Anyway, continue please.' Angelina who was both laughing and blushing started talking again.

'Percy became my teacher and I can never ever thank him enough for that.' Percy smiled at her. 'But he fainted when I was giving birth to Lyn!' 

'I know!' Harry said, chuckling. 'He looked so pale and said that he can't watch it!' Percy rolled his eyes.

'ANYWAY!' said Percy.

'Harry, Draco and Percy---you have been all so nice to me and I can never ever thank you enough for that. Percy's always there. Every summer, Draco and Harry would go to my house and look after Lyn and Phil---' Draco grinned.

'I'm an only child,' said Draco. 'Life is boring if you are alone, you know, and I envy you, Weasleys, for that.'

'Yeah, that's why I loved staying at the Burrow,' said Harry. 'It's so refreshing over there.'

'Now, now, stop it!' George said. 'I know, I know---we Weasleys are lucky and---'

'Shut up, George!' said Alicia. 'Anyway---'

'When Harry and Draco learned to Apparate, they accidentally apparated in a bus! The bus driver nearly had a heart attack!' Angelina said, laughing. 'That was something that you don't see everyday! An old lady fainted, right Harry?' Harry and Draco just smiled. 'And then we, Fred and I, saw each other again, a couple of weeks ago---courtesy of Ron Weasley. Now, here we are.' Ron just smirked. 'I'm so happy for you, Ron! You are married to Hermione!' Ron walked to Hermione.

'Well, yeah,' said Ron, placing his arm around his Hermione. 'I would like to thank all the people who made this match possible---' Everybody just laughed.

'Hermione? Can I borrow your baby?' said Angelina. Hermione walked towards her and then handed her Rachelle.

'Thanks,' said Angelina while cuddling Rachelle, who was sleeping. 'You know what; I was kind of hoping that Lynden and Phillip would become girls---'

'Why not talk to Fred about that matter,' said Draco, smirking. 'Perhaps, you can make another one---and maybe, this will be a girl!' Angelina glared at him and then kicked him on the shin under the table.

'Ina, don't kick me!' said Draco and then gave Harry, Blaise and Ron a high-five and then laughed. 'If Lyn and Phil are _made in Hogwarts, maybe the next one will be __made---here!' Everybody laughed, including Fred while Angelina turned scarlet._

'Wait,' said Alicia, chuckling. 'I just have to get something.' 

'So, Angelina, anyway,' said Hermione. 'Four years is a long time, did you ever go out with anybody?' Fred shifted his gaze from Hermione to Angelina, who was wiping Lynden's face.

'Date?' said Angelina, sitting down beside Katie. 'No. Never did. I'm happy with Lyn and Phil---'

'Never?' said Oliver, looking amazed. 'Wow! What a saint!'

'Huh?' said Angelina, handing Rachelle back to Hermione. 'Why?'

'Isn't he your first boyfriend---' said Oliver.

'And second and third!' said Katie. 'Fred's practically the only man in your life! Wow!'

'Well, he's the only boy that I've even been with---so yeah.'

'If you must know,' said Harry. 'Many boys find her rather attractive---'

'There's this Lord Michael,' said Draco. 'He's one of Angelina's MANY _persistent suitors…'_

'There were many offers of love and marriage from greatly respected gentlemen,' said Percy, 'But Angelina would always say no to them, politely of course.' The word "marriage" made Fred frown.

'Hello?' said Lee. 'Even at Hogwarts, many do find her attractive. Do you still remember when they broke up?'

'Oh, yes!' said Ron. 'Many boys got so thrilled with the news entitled, "FRED and ANGELINA have broken up!"'

'I'm not sure,' said Blaise, 'but if I remember correctly---one of our chasers had a crush on you, Angelina---' Draco began to chuckle.

'Oh, yes!' said Draco. 'I remember that! Two Slytherin chasers, actually, fancied Johnson and our beater, I think, thought that Spinnet is cute and oh---our dear Quidditch Captain---' Draco and Blaise began to laugh. 'Flint---fancied Bell!' They all laughed.

'Eeks!' said Katie. 'That troll!'

'Stop it!' Angelina hissed, looking uneasy. 'Anyway---'

'I've never had a girlfriend like that---after breaking up, they immediately find someone new,' said Bill. 'Well, except for Fleur!' Angelina became uncomfortable again.

'How many did you date, Fred?' said George, chuckling. 

'What do you mean?' said Fred.

'What Fred is trying to say is, before or after Angelina!' said Blaise.

'Well, Fred had loads of girlfriends before Angelina,' said George, 'and twenty-five, to be exact, after Angelina, but Angelina was the longest of all---'

'Ohhhhhhh,' said all the people on the table. 

'Longest, eh?! That's interesting---' said Charlie, grinning. 'You are a nice girl, Angelina. Imagine, naming them after Fred after everything that happened---'

'Mama told me that we are named after Papa because we are blessings from God,' said Lynden while crawling on to Angelina's lap. 'And mama said that Papa is also a blessing from God---' Angelina choked when she heard Lynden say that, which caused her to cough and blush. She swallowed hard. Everybody looked at her and then to Fred and then to her again and they were all grinning.

'Lynden, we have to clean yourself,' said Angelina quickly while thinking, _'OH GOD!'. 'You, too, Phil---' _

'Mama also said that---' Phillip said while crawling on to Fred's lap.

'Phillip, we have to go to the bathroom,' said Angelina quickly while taking Phillip from Fred's embrace. 'We are going to the bathroom, sweetheart.' 

'Mama, no,' said Phillip.

'Me too,' said Lynden.

'Why are you forcing the children to go to the bathroom, Angelina?' asked Katie, grinning.

'Papa,' said Phillip while placing his hands on Fred's face. 'Papa.'

'What is it, Phil?' Fred asked, looking down to his son.

'Mama also said that she loves you so much that is why we are named after you,' said Phillip. Fred shifted his gaze from Phillip to Angelina, who was wincing and blushing and she also looked like she was going to disappear. She looked very pale, that very moment. Everybody was grinning. 

'I-I-I have to go up-upstairs,' said Angelina who failed to look at Fred. 'I-I-I-I have to go.' She walked off with Lynden and Phillip, muttering words under her breath, when Alicia came.

'Angelina?! Where are you going?' said Alicia, pulling her arm towards the table again. 

'I have to---' said Angelina and then whispered, 'HIDE!'

'Not now, my friend---' said Alicia. 'I want to show you something.' She was holding a book. She pulled Angelina towards the table and then placed her beside Fred. Angelina sighed and then immediately moved to Katie's side. Fred was grinning mischievously which made Angelina feel more uncomfortable.

'What the hell?' said Alicia. Angelina frowned.

'Heck! Alicia! HECK!' said Angelina. 'Don't use harsh words in front of my children!' Alicia rolled her eyes.

'Sorry---sorry, mum!' said Alicia. 'Anyway, this book is by me and Katie. It was made a long time ago---four years to be exact… Anyway, the pictures are taken by me and Katie with Colin Creevey's help--- We practically bribed him with Harry Potter pictures!' Everybody looked at her curiously. 'It was suppose to be a Christmas Gift for Fred and Angelina, but under the circumstances beyond our control---Anyway, you know about that stuff---I would like to take this opportunity to show this album to you all…' Alicia placed the book in the middle of the table and then the name "FRED AND ANGELINA" started to appear.

'Lynden! Phillip!' said Draco. 

'Come here!' said Harry. 'Look at mama and papa---'

'FOUR YEARS AGO---' said Katie, grinning. Everybody stood up to get a better view, while Harry and Draco handed Lynden and Phillip to Fred and Angelina, who was now sitting together at the very front. Fred looked at Angelina but Angelina refused to look at him.

Fred opened the book and then the music "For All Of My Life" by 4 Real started to play. There was a picture of him and Angelina. Fred was lying on the grass while Angelina was snuggling on his chest with their arms around each other. They looked like they were sleeping, but after a few seconds, Angelina started to rest on her elbows and then tickled Fred's nose. Fred woke up, kissed her and then pulled her close again. Fred began to look a bit serious. 

Alicia turned the page with her wand and another photo of them began to show. It was a picture taken at The Burrow during the summer before 6th year. _This is where everything started…. was inscribed on the page. The photo was surrounded with red hearts. In the picture, Fred was lying on Angelina's lap and looking up to her while Angelina was brushing his hair with her fingers. _

Alicia turned the page again and a photo of Fred holding Angelina's hand in the halls of Hogwarts was shown.

Alicia turned the page and a photo of Angelina "walking in dreamland" appeared with the inscription, _'Yes! Fred, finally, asked me out! I hope we get married!'  Angelina blushed and all the other people laughed._

'I didn't say that---' said Angelina, blushing which caused them to laugh harder.

Alicia turned the page and a photo of Fred, grinning from ear to ear, with Lee and George appeared. Fred jumped and then punched the air while Lee and George congratulated him and the inscription was, _'Yes! She said yes, mate! I hope we get married!' George and Lee laughed._

'Oh,' said George, grinning. 'I remember that!'

Alicia turned the page and a photo of an annoyed Angelina appeared and she was pulling Fred, who was choking, using his tie and the inscription was, _'Very good flirting skills, Fred!' They all laughed._

Alicia turned the page and a photo of an uncomfortable Angelina, who was being cornered by a 7th year appeared. Fred went in between them, kissed her and then placed his arms around Angelina and the inscription was, _'Back off!' _

'I remember Fred telling us all that she's going with Angelina to the ball,' said Ron.

'And he hasn't even asked her yet!' said Harry.

'Fred nearly fainted out of nervousness once we left, you know!' said George. 'Good thing she said, yes---'

'And then carried on chatting with me---with a bit of grin on her face,' said Alicia. They all laughed.

Alicia turned the page once more and a photo of Fred and Angelina, with their arms around each other began to show and they were waving at the photographer. 

Alicia turned the page and a photo of Fred riding the broomstick with Angelina started to appear. 

Alicia turned the page again and a photo of Fred and Angelina, who were dancing exuberantly during the Yule Ball, appeared. This made Fred and Angelina chuckle. 

Alicia turned the page again and a picture of Fred chucking his Beater's club at the back of Marcus Flint's, who went smashing into Angelina, head began to show with the inscription, _Hey! That's my girl! You will pay for that, you slimy git! This made them all chuckle again. _

Alicia turned the page again and a photo of Angelina wiping Fred's face appeared. 

Alicia turned the page again and a photo of Angelina riding on Fred's back appeared. 

Alicia turned the page again and a photo of Angelina sitting on Fred's lap appeared. 

Alicia turned the page again and a photo of Fred doing stunts with his broom, handing her roses followed by a serenade in the Quidditch Pitch for Angelina, appeared. Ron chuckled.

'You both were already in mama's tummy in that picture!' said Ron, looking at Lynden and Phillip. Lynden and Phillip were staring at the album attentively and they were grinning.

Alicia turned the page and a picture of Fred and Angelina, who were playing in the rain, appeared.

Alicia turned the page and a picture of Fred and Angelina dancing romantically appeared.

Alicia turned the page and a picture of Angelina leaning on Fred's chest and Fred with his arms around her waist, appeared.

Alicia turned the page and a picture of Fred and Angelina kissing appeared. 

And finally….

Alicia turned the page and a picture of Lynden and Phillip began to show.

THE END

Angelina and Fred both didn't know how to react towards this gift but they both, secretly, LOVED it. 

'I just added that!' said Alicia proudly. 'Anyway, I really hope that you liked it---'

'Good job!' said Percy. 'Very nice album!'

'You liked zat?' asked Fleur, looking at Lynden and Phillip. 'Vairy romanteek---' Lynden and Phillip began to crawl on to Angelina's lap. They both leaned on her chest, yawning.

'I know,' said Penelope with dreamy eyes.  

'Oh, I guess we better get going,' said Angelina, 'they are sleepy---'

'No!' said Lynden rubbing his eyes.

'No sleep!' said Phillip. 

'It's late. We have to go---' said Angelina, but Lynden went to Fred.

'Papa said that we will stay here,' said Lynden, yawning.

'WHAT?!!!' Angelina shrieked. 'Fred Weasley! You know very well that they still cannot sleep without ME! They are staying here? You didn't even ask my permission---' Everybody winced.

'Angelina,' said Fred wincing. 'I promise them that they could stay here and---I forgot to tell you---that is why you should stay here, as well---they cannot sleep without you---' Angelina was glaring at Fred.

'What?! Sleep here?! You know that I can't!' said Angelina. 'You told me last night that we will be back tonight, as well---'

'I'm sorry---'

'Yeah, Angelina!' said Lee. 'Just stay here! Don't be such a kill joy---'

'Look, I want to stay here,' said Angelina, thinking of a good excuse on why she can't stay. 'But—er—but I have no clothes.' Fred smiled.

'Is that the only problem?' asked Fred.

'Well, yeah,' said Angelina. 'If you told me yesterday, I would have been able to pack my bag, but since you didn't—I can't stay---'

'Okay then,' said Fred. 'Everything is settled then.' Angelina frowned. 'Well, I asked Matilda to pack your bags---' Fred said with a winning smile.

_'You didn't,' Angelina thought._

'I did,' said Fred which made Angelina's eyes widen.

'Did I just say that out loud?' said Angelina.

'You can sleep with Alicia---' said Fred but he was interrupted by George.

'Who told you that I would trade _you for Alicia?' said George. 'Make her sleep in your assigned room!' Fred rolled his eyes. Alicia laughed and everybody else grinned._

'Fine,' said Fred. 'You three sleep on the bed and I will sleep on the couch.'

'Okay,' Angelina squeaked. 'Come on, Lynden and Phillip. Let's go to bed.' Lynden kissed Fred goodnight and then went to Angelina's arms. Phillip, however, just stayed in Fred's embrace.

'I don't think he wants to go yet,' said Fred, looking down to his son. 'I'll just give him to you later.'

'Fred,' said Angelina, 'the latest should be 9:30pm. I don't like them going to bed late… 9:30pm sharp! You have 15 more minutes.' and then walked away with Lynden in his arms while Fred just watched. He looked at Phillip who was rubbing his eyes.

'9:30?! Your mother will strangle me if we miss .0000001 second of your bedtime,' said Fred. 'We should go.' He carried Phillip in his arms. 'I'll just bring Phil to bed,' he said and then walked off. Everybody just stared at them, grinning.

'So,' said Blaise. 'Will they get back together? Yes or No?'

'Place your bets over here!' said George and Lee, winking. Everybody laughed.

THIRTY MINUTES LATER……

'He's not coming back---' said Harry, looking excited. They all laughed again.

'I wonder what they are doing….' said Ginny, grinning and then they laughed again.

A/N:

Hey there! Sorry if it took me a long time to write the next chapter… Anyway, this chapter is pretty long… THANKS FOR READING IT!!!!!!

CHAREINAMI-CHAN: Hello! Lorreana is Fred's current girlfriend and thanks for reading!

KYLEIGH THE GREAT: Hey! Hehehe! Thanks for trying to find away to read this chap! You are sooo nice! *Smile!*

SILVER DRAGON PRINCESS: Well, they will get back together… that's for sure but Lorreana will kind of get in the way…. But she is a very nice girl…. I promise you….

ASHLIEGH: Hey there! I'm glad that you liked that part… It took me a long time to describe that scene! Hehehe!

QUIET ONE: Yep, Morganne! She told him! 

Lady Jayde Une: Hey! I'm glad that you like the last chap! Thanks ok! By the way, your story is progressing great!

THANKS AGAIN FOR READING THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!


	9. A Confession, Letter And Much More

'What's that noise?' Draco said, sitting up. 'Did you hear that?' He lazily stood up from his bed and then walked towards Blaise's bed. He shook him wildly. 'Wake up!' Blaise grumbled.

'What the hell is your problem? You prat! It's 6:30 in the morning!' said Blaise, shoving Draco's face away. 'Go---'

'Shhh,' said Draco, 'there it goes again!' Blaise was now awake. 'Now, I can hear Mrs. Weasley's voice---'

'What the hell was that?' said Blaise, getting up from his bed. Harry came storming into their bedroom, looking lively, followed by Ron, who was yawning.

'You want to come?' said Harry, grinning. Blaise dropped on his bed, face first.

'Oh, for God's sake!' he mumbled. 'We slept at 3:00 in the morning---but _where are you going, anyway?'_

'To _check things out,' said Ron, casually. 'It's Angelina, you know…' Draco and Blaise both looked at them curiously._

'What happened?' said Draco, looking interested. 

'You idiot!' said Harry. 'We don't know what happened---that's why we are going to check it out!'

'So, do you want to come or not?' said Ron but they were interrupted when George came storming into the room.

'You heard that?' said George, grinning mischievously. 'It's Angelina…' Ron grinned and then threw one Invisibility Cloak for each person. 

'Three turns should do it,' said Ron, while pulling a very long and fine gold chain, with a tiny, sparkling hourglass hanging from it, from his pocket. They all grinned.

'_Time-Turner,' said Blaise and Draco, grinning. ================================================_

'You idiot!' George hissed to Ron. 'Why on earth did you do _three turns?!' Ron just rolled his eyes but everybody else sighed._

AFTER TWO HOURS….

All five men fell asleep while waiting for the two hours to pass by but they all woke up upon hearing some movement on the bed…it was Angelina. Angelina carefully placed Lynden's and Phillip's arms aside so that she can move. She went to the bathroom and then came back a few minutes later. She walked towards the bed but stopped and then looked over at the couch, where Fred was sleeping. She smiled and then slowly and quietly walked towards Fred. She reached for Fred's blanket that fell on the floor and then carefully covered Fred with it. All five men watched closely with a huge grin on their faces. Angelina sighed and then sat down on the floor, still staring at Fred.

'I hope this makes me feel better,' said Angelina. 'Well, Alicia told me that it works…' She reached out to touch Fred's flaming red hair, but stopped when he made a small movement. She closed her eyes and then winced. She opened her eyes after a few minutes and then started waving her hand in front of Fred's face.

'Fred,' she said. 'Are you awake? Are you?' but she received no answer and this made her relax again. She stared at him longingly and sighed. 'Do you know that I _still love you… that's why I never dated, because I only wanted __you…' All of their eyes widened in shock. She sighed again. 'Well, I would certainly never ever tell you that of course! Well---except for now, since you are sleeping---but Percy, Harry and Draco knows. However, I made them think that I'm over you.'_

'You know the gifts that you have been receiving that's from ''Us''---well I bought those and then I would make Harry, Draco or Percy give it to you,' said Angelina. 'So don't you ever think that I have already forgotten your birthday or Christmas, okay?' George blinked, examining Fred.

'So do you still sleep like a rock? When we were back at Hogwarts, people would have to do pretty aggressive and wild things to wake you up, such as pour a bucket of water on you… stuffs like that,' said Angelina, smiling. She waved her hand once more to check if he is awake. 'Looks like that to me---good---because---I'm going to _kiss you, Fred Weasley…' She carefully kneeled on the floor. George, Harry, Ron, Blaise and Draco were all trying their best to keep their selves from laughing. She leaned closer and closer and closer until her lips met his and then stayed like that for a couple of seconds before Angelina pulled away, looking very contented. But her face changed sooner than they expected. Fred opened his eyes as soon as Angelina pulled away and then grinned. _

'Oh,' said Fred, grinning. 'Is that so---' Angelina's mouth fell open and then she blinked a million times, hoping that she was just dreaming. But each time she opened her eyes, the same grinning face was there. Her face now had a horrified expression and she was shaking.

'Ahhhhhhh!!!' yelled Angelina, while quickly getting up from her kneeling position and stepping away from him. Fred started to murmur some words under his breath and then pointed it towards the bed, so that the kids wouldn't hear the scream and wouldn't wake up. She started to go hysterical in the room and Fred was calming her down but she failed to listen. She continued on yelling and yelling and yelling while running around the room. She accidentally stepped on a toy Ferrari car that Draco had given the twins and then went tumbling down on the floor. 

'Ouch,' said Draco. She quickly got up again and then flipped her hair. Harry, Draco, Ron, Blaise and George started to run to the balcony and then jumped over the next balcony, which led to their room. 

'So, _that's what happened,' said Blaise, panting and then they all laughed. _

'Damn!' said Harry. 'We should have gone back to yesterday!'

'Now,' said Draco. 'Stop it! That's too much---' They decided to calm their selves, threw the Invisibility Cloak in the closet and then went outside after hearing Mrs. Weasley's voice. 

'What's happening here?' said Mrs. Weasley, looking worried. He stared at the grinning Fred, furiously. 'What did you do, Fred?' Fred stopped grinning and then shrugged, while Angelina just closed her eyes, trying to calm herself. She breathed deeply.

'Nothing mum,' said Fred. 'Angelina probably saw some insect or something. She's terrified of insects…' The twins woke up and then went to Angelina. 

'Breakfast, anyone?' said Fred and then walked out of the room, leaving everybody clueless---Well, except for George, Harry, Ron, Blaise and Draco who were hiding their smiles. ====================================================

DURING BREAKFAST…..

'No Phillip,' said Angelina. 'You can't have biscuits for breakfast. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day and---'

'Your mother is right,' said Fred, joining them for breakfast and sitting beside Lynden. 'Go have some eggs and waffles and most importantly, milk.' Angelina immediately drank all the water in her, Phillip's and Lynden's glass and then stuffed all the food in her mouth, until she felt that she was going to choke. She wanted to choke that very moment and die. 

'Angelina,' said Mrs. Weasley, looking at her with a worried look on her face. 'Why are you in such a hurry, you might choke---'

'Haym foine [I'm fine], Mrs. Weasley,' said Angelina with her mouth full. She closed her eyes and then swallowed all the foods in her mouth. Everybody tried to keep themselves from laughing. She's all red now and would fail to look up from her food. 

'So,' said Penelope. 'Can Percy and I borrow the twins on Monday?' Angelina looked at them.

'We want to bring them to Magic Island,' said Percy. 'They'll be back at 5 or 6:00 pm.'

'Oh, sure,' said Angelina, smiling. 'Of course. I love that place, too but I really think that they should increase their parking spaces and Ladies room---'

'Why don't you talk to Fred about that?' said George, looking at his waffle. 

_'Why do you always have to relate everything to Fred?' she thought but said, 'Why would I want to talk to Fred about parking spaces and Ladies room in Magic Island? What's he got to do with it?'_

'You know what,' said Ron. 'I've never seen any line at the Men's room but there's always a line in the Ladies room.'

'We walk in and then out again in a few minutes. No lines needed,' said Lee.

'Girls spend too much time in the bathroom,' said Blaise. All the girls just rolled their eyes.

'I agree with you, Angelina,' said Hermione. 'They should increase the number of Ladies room. Before, we went to Magic Island with Fred, Angelina and the twins and the bathroom was filled because it was a Saturday. Angelina and I had to go to the Men's room to make Lyn and Phil pee because they couldn't hold it anymore. The line in the Ladies room was too long.'

'How many Ladies room do you want to be added, Angelina?' asked Fred, looking at her. Angelina felt that she would melt. 

'What, now, Fred?' said Angelina. 'You are going to build them?'

'Yeah,' said Fred, helping Lynden with his food.

'And how are you going to do that?' 

'I'll make someone build it, of course,' said Fred. Angelina looked utterly confused.

'Mama, papa owns Magic Island,' said Phillip. 

'He told me he can do anything,' said Lynden.

'Sweetheart,' said Angelina. 'Papa owns _Weasley Wizard Wheezes.' Everybody looked at her and then grinned. 'What?' _

'Actually,' said Draco, '_and __Magic__Island.' Angelina looked at Fred, who was moving his eyebrows up and down and he was grinning, as well._

'I thought---I thought that Fred was joking,' said Angelina, looking very surprised.

'And when the time comes,' said Fred. 'I'll be handing them over to Lyn and Phil---'

'Lyn and Phil?' said Angelina, softly. 'Wow, also 50% of Weasley Wizard Wheezes and my restaurant, estate and house in London. They will be one of the Most Eligible Bachelors in the UK---'

'World, Angelina,' said Blaise. 'Both Muggle and Wizarding World.'

'Wow, I guess,' said Angelina. Finally, she finished eating and then got up. 'Excuse me.' She took Lynden and Phillip's hand and then walked towards the door. Fred just looked as she walked off.

'Oi, Angelina!' said Draco, grinning. 'Be quick and get ready for a game of Quidditch!'===================================================

'Here,' said Angelina, helping Lynden and Phillip with their broomsticks. 'You are both going to be very good Quidditch players and I really think that you two will be excellent _Chasers!'_

'_Beaters,' said a voice from behind her. She didn't look up, but she began to shake again. __'What are you doing here,' she thought, wincing._

'Papa!' yelled the twins. 'Mama's helping us with our broomsticks!' Fred smiled at them.

'Here,' he said, handing them each a bat. He looked at Angelina who was sitting on the sand. 'I—We have been looking for you. We are supposed to play Quidditch---' 

'Nah,' said Angelina, still not looking at him. 'You go ahead and play with them. It's been a long time since I last touched a broomstick---'

'Come on, Angelina. Please join us. Everybody missed you. Who knows when we can do this again---' Angelina still didn't look up and Fred sighed. Blaise and Ron came running to them. 

'Come on!' said Blaise. 'Hurry up!'

'She doesn't want to play,' said Fred. 

'Oh, don't be such a kill joy, Angelina!' said Ron, walking towards Angelina. She grabbed her hand and then practically dragged her to the Delacour's Quidditch Pitch, while Fred watched as the twins flew with their tiny broomstick. ====================================================

'Awww,' said Fleur, pointing at the twins. 'Bill, look at zat! What a vairy small broomstick!' 

'They are holding bats, too!' said George, chuckling. 'Anyway, Charlie, Fred, Bill, Ron, Fleur and Ginny will be in my team---'

'And Oliver, Harry, Draco, Blaise, Alicia and Angelina will be in mine,' said Lee, winking. 'I'm playing since my dear wife can't!' The twins watched and cheered as they saw their parents soaring in the air. They looked so fascinated at how high their parents flew. They played the whole afternoon and this game made Angelina forget about what had happened that morning. She was having the time of her life.

'Angelina!' shouted Fleur, but it was too late. Angelina has been hit by a Bludger on her left arm which threw her off her broom. They all saw her as she went lower and lower and lower and…

'Just in time,' said Fred, who broke her fall. Angelina felt tingling sensations on her skin as soon as she felt Fred's breath on the left side of her neck. She breathed deeply and then swallowed. For the first time in her life, she never heard anything else but Fred's voice. But after a few minutes, she began to snap out of her thoughts and then she heard everybody cheering and teasing. But the teasing stopped---when she heard a feminine voice call Fred's name.

'Fred! Sweetheart!' said Lorreana. 'I told you that---I'll be back---today.' Angelina and Fred both shifted their attention to the pretty dark haired girl, with the same skin as Fleur's. '_She looks like a dark haired Veela,' Angelina thought. Fred ran his hands through his hair and then carefully landed. He looked at Angelina and then walked towards the beautiful lady._

'Hey,' said Fred, smiling but the smile vanished as soon as she hugged him and it was replaced by a sigh. 'She was hit by a Bludger and I---' Lorreana smiled.

'Oh, that is so nice of you, sweetheart,' said Lorreana, giving him a kiss on the lips and then hugging him which caused him to step back to keep his balance. He forced himself to smile again and then hugged her back. He ran his hands through his hair and then sighed. He smiled when Lorreana looked at him.

'I want you to meet someone,' said Fred. He led her towards Angelina. 'Lorreana, I would like you to meet _my friend, Angelina.' Angelina didn't know what to do, but she smiled at her._

'Hi,' said Lorreana, offering her hand for a hand shake, sweetly. 'It's so nice to meet you, Angelina. Fred has told me a lot about you.' Angelina shook her hand and then smiled. 

'My pleasure,' said Angelina. 'By the way, thanks for inviting us here, Fred, but I have to prepare our things.' Fred smiled and then nodded as she walked away.

_'Damn,' Angelina thought, while walking. __'What a very sweet girl---She's nice and she's practically perfect!' =======================================_

A FEW DAYS LATER…..

'And they lived happily ever after,' said Angelina, looking at the now sleeping twins. She kissed their foreheads and then said, 'The End.' Fred, who was sitting opposite her, was staring at her but she didn't mind. She was kind of enjoying it, actually. She moved carefully and then carried Phillip in her arms. She turned around and then saw that he was still looking at her. She began to feel uncomfortable. 'What's you problem, Fred?' Fred smiled while shaking his head. He looked down to his paper works again.

'Nothing,' he said. 'I just wanted to look at you---them.' Angelina shrugged and then rolled her eyes, but smiled once her back was on him.

'Would you mind carrying Lynden to bed?' said Angelina and then Fred nodded. Fred carried Lynden in his arms and then brought them to bed with Angelina. They entered Angelina's bedroom and then carefully let go of the twins while they both kissed their cheeks. 

'So,' said Angelina, while walking down the grand staircase of her very fine house. 'It's time for you to go home then.' Fred smiled at her and then looked away.

'Yeah,' said Fred, while thinking, _'But I don't want to go home---' An awkward silence followed and then they reached the door. Angelina opened the door for him._

'So, goodnight,' said Angelina. 'Drive safely, okay.' Fred smiled at her and then slowly and awkwardly leaned closer to give her a kiss but changed directions so that his lips would touch her cheeks, instead. Angelina smiled back as Fred walked out the door and then leaned on the door, sighing.

'Miss Angelina,' said Brian, handing her the letter. 'You have an owl from Mrs. Weasley.' Angelina frowned and then read the letter. Her eyes widened in shock. She immediately opened the door and she was about to shout Fred's name but stopped herself when she saw him sitting on the stairs. Fred immediately stood up and then looked at her, shyly.

'I'm leaving,' he said quickly, rubbing the back of his neck. 'I'm leaving---'

'No,' said Angelina, softly. Fred frowned. 'You can stay longer if you want---' She asked him to sit down again and then sat beside him. 'What were you doing here, anyway?'

'Thinking,' said Fred while looking at the dark sky while thinking, _'Ever since you came back I've never had my mind straight.'  And then said, 'I have been doing a lot of thinking lately---'_

'About what?' said Angelina, thinking of the best way to break the news to him. 

'Everything,' said Fred, 'everything---Anyway, did you want to talk to me?' Angelina sighed.

'Fred,' said Angelina, looking serious which worried Fred. 'I don't know how to tell you this---'

'What is it? Just tell me---'

'Your father---'

'What about my dad?'

'There was an accident---'

'Accident?' said Fred, looking worried. 'What accident? Just tell me, okay!'

'Your father and Mr. Malfoy was riding a taxi in California and there was a drunk driver---and it hit the taxi---and your father has been unconscious---since the accident---' Fred nearly fainted.

'My dad? Which hospital?' said Fred and he was practically screaming. 'I'm going to Apparate there now!' Angelina tried to calm him down.

'Please, Fred,' said Angelina, softly. 'Please calm down. You know you can't Apparate like that---not when you are confused. The United States is a very far place---Please, just come inside with me---' Fred suddenly looked very weak, but followed her inside the house. He just stood near the window while Angelina watched him closely. A few minutes later, tears began streaming down his cheeks which made Angelina walk to him.

'Fred, I know that nothing can make you feel better,' said Angelina, keeping herself from crying, 'can---can---I just---hold you, then?' and without waiting for an answer, she immediately hugged him tightly. Fred hugged her back and to her surprise, he kissed her. She wanted to object and push him away but she didn't---she kissed him back. Before she knew it, Fred was now carrying her up the stairs. Once again, she wanted to object and push him away but she didn't---she let him. He walked towards Angelina's bedroom. Once again, she wanted to object and push him away but she didn't---she let him. She wanted to say "No," but what she said instead was……

'Not here, Fred. Lyn and Phil---' she whispered. Fred didn't say anything back. He just changed direction and then went to the best guest room in Angelina's house. Fred opened the door, Angelina still in his arms, and then carefully laid Angelina on the bed. He kissed her and kissed her as they slept the night away and got lost in each other's love, passion and desire. ======================================================

THE NEXT MORNING…..

Fred woke up the next day, finding _someone snuggling on his chest, covered with pale blue blanket. He carefully uncovered the face of that __someone and then smiled sadly upon seeing Angelina sleeping peacefully. __His Angel and dream girl, the only love of his life. He just stared at her for maybe an hour as he replayed everything that had happened, in his mind, that night. His face changed, though, and then closed his eyes. He ran his hand through his hair and then looked at her again, but immediately looked away and then sighed._

'I love you,' said Fred, now looking at her again. 'I love you very much and don't you ever forget that---' He quickly but carefully got up from bed, conjured a parchment and quill and ink bottle and then scribbled some words. He took one last look at her and then walked out the door, leaving a note on his pillow.

Angelina woke up later and then found herself alone in bed. She saw an envelope with her name in it. She opened it and then read the letter.

_Dearest Angelina,_

_        I'm sorry for what happened last night. It's not you---it's me. It was all my fault. It shouldn't have happened. I'm really sorry but I figured that you must know this. I'm getting married to Lorreana. She doesn't deserve any of this and neither do you. I'm a total prat and you deserve someone better than me._

_I hope that you can forgive me,_

_                                                                                                                   Fred_

Angelina finished reading her letter. She swallowed hard and she thought that it was the harshest letter that she has ever received in her entire life. She has never cried harder than the way she was crying right now.

'I hate him,' said Angelina, while sobbing in her pillow.

A/N:

Hey there! I really hope that you liked this chapter. Anyway, you'll see more of Lorreana on the next chapter… hehehehehe! But I swear, she's a very nice lady… THANKS FOR READING THIS CHAPTER!!!!

LADY JAYDE UNE: Oh my gosh! You are no doubt the author of _Horny Juice!!!!! You are so funny! I'm glad that you liked the photo album idea!_

MINI VEELA: Thanks!

SILVER DRAGON PRINCESS: Hehehe! Thanks! I'm glad that you liked it!

CHAREINAMI-CHAN: You are so nice! Thanks! I'm glad that you liked it!

ASHLIEGH: Hahahaha! They didn't do anything that night, ok! You are so funny! 

QUIET ONE: Thanks! I'm so glad that you liked it!

NOODLEJELLY: They will get back together…. Trust me! *WINK* 


	10. The Broken Promise

AMERICAN HOSPITAL

Fred was leaning on the wall, watching his father sleep and at the same time, thinking of Angelina. He ran his hand through his hair and then sighed. _'It's the right thing to do---It's the right thing to do---It's the right thing to do---' He closed his eyes, looking distressed__. 'If only I saw you sooner… Lorreana's a nice girl… Why does she have to be so nice?! Why now, Angelina? Why now? It's the right thing to do---It's the right thing to do---It's the right thing to do---Lorreana's a nice lady and I'm going to have a pleasant life with her---It's the right thing to do, Fred! It's the right thing to do---' Fred breathed deeply and then walked towards his father's bed, shaking his head. He sat down on the chair, rested his face on his arms and then closed his eyes._

A FEW HOURS LATER………

'Psst!' said Mr. Weasley. 'Wakie wakie!' He rolled his eyes and then grabbed his wand. He conjured a balloon from _Weasley Wizard Wheezes and then popped it. Fred finally woke up, looking startled. This made Mr. Weasley laugh. 'My boy! It's just me… Relax---' He thought that Fred was angry.    _

'Dad!' said Fred, grinning and reaching for his hand. 'You're awake! How are you feeling? We missed you! No more taxis from now on…' Mr. Weasley pretended to look upset. 'I made mum rest and she's at the hotel right now with Bill and Fleur. She's really worried about you, you know. Anyway, Mr. Malfoy woke up yesterday and he's doing great! Have I told you that you broke your back and that you have to wear "Back Braces" for a few months? Mr. Malfoy's thrilled about the Back braces! Wait, I'll just call the nurse---'

'No!' said Mr. Weasley. 'I just want to talk with my son---You know what Muggle nurses and doctors are like, right? They are a bit annoying…' Fred chuckled.

'I'm so glad that you are fine now, dad!' said Fred, standing up. 'Would you like to have some juice or water?' Mr. Weasley nodded.

'Water, please, and thanks,' said Mr. Weasley. 'So, how's everything?' Fred looked at him.

'Fine,' said Fred, assisting him with his water. 'Ron and Hermione will be here soon. They were here yesterday. Charlie, George and Ginny are with Harry, Blaise and Draco. Everything's okay, I guess---' Mr. Weasley wanted to talk about something else first before talking about the real topic.

'So what about you?' said Mr. Weasley. Fred frowned. 'How are all your plans going so far?'

'Plans? What do you mean, dad?' said Fred, placing the glass on the table. 'Plans about?'

'Plans with Lorreana,' Mr. Weasley said, before he could even stop himself and then continued, 'and Angelina---now that she's back---,' since he already started it. He winced while Fred just looked at him, not sure of what he should say. Fred began to stutter. 

'Dad,' said Fred. 'Do you really want to talk about this? I mean---'

'Yes.' Fred walked towards the wall and then leaned on it.

'Well, fine then,' said Fred, looking obliged. 'The plans are the same with Lorreana and I – have – no – plans – with - Angelina---'

'So, you and Lorreana will get married when?' Fred looked like he was being tortured.

'September of---this year and I'm definitely – er - looking forward to it, dad,' said Fred, obliging himself to smile. 'I'm so happy---I'm marrying Lorreana. She's a very nice and proper lady---' Fred sat down on a nearby couch and then buried his face in his hands. He looked at his father, who was feeling sorry for him, again and then smiled once more. 'I'm – just – so – happy---I'll just call the nurse, dad---' 

'One last question, Fred,' said Mr. Weasley, 'and you can call all the nurses in this hospital---' Fred smiled, awkwardly, and then nodded. 'Why are you marrying Lorreana?' Fred looked like he was being tortured again.

'What kind of question is that?' said Fred, looking slightly annoyed. He sighed and then looked away. 'What---what---why?'

'Just answer me, Fred. Why are you marrying Lorreana, son?' Fred looked bewildered. He was searching his mind for a good and proper answer to give his father.

'Well, she's a very nice lady. I know that--that--she's going to be there for me. What else? I know that she's going to be a very good wife. She's healthy which means that she'll be able to give me children and raise them properly. She's very sweet and I know that I will lead a pleasant and quiet life with her. She's beautiful and smart---'

'What else Fred?'

'I gave you a lot of reasons already, dad.'

'Is that all, then? You didn't forget anything?' Fred thought for a second.

'That's all. I think that I've said it all---I'm certain that I've said it all---' Mr. Weasley nodded in agreement. 'May I call the nurse now?' But he was interrupted by his father again.

'When I asked your mother's hand for marriage,' said Mr. Weasley, closing his eyes, while Fred looked at him uncomfortably, 'I was so nervous. She asked me why I'm asking her to marry me. She said, "Why me, Arthur? Why are you asking my hand for marriage?''' Fred looked at him uneasily.  

'Would you like to know what I said?' Fred didn't say anything but Mr. Weasley continued talking, anyway. 'I told her that I'm asking her hand for marriage because I just couldn't imagine living life without her beside me.' Fred looked away. 'And then I said, _"I love you, Molly. I'm in love with you, Molly." You forgot to say that---that's the most important reason of all---You forgot to say that you love her---'_

'I – er – love – her---' said Fred with a pleading voice. 'What are you trying to do? Dad?'

'Lorreana?'

'No! I mean, yes! Of course, it's Lorreana.' Mr. Weasley looked at him with a serious expression on his face.

'It won't work, Fred.'

'Dad, please,' said Fred, looking desperate. 'Don't do this to me. You are just making it worse. I –er – love - Lori and we are getting married on September. That's my promise to her and I'm going to keep my word. I'm going to keep my word.' =================================================

LORREANA NICHOLSON'S APARTMENT IN MAYFAIR, LONDON 

'Hi,' said Fred, smiling at the maid. 'I would like to see Lori, please.' The maid immediately let him in and then offered her something to drink.

'Sir Fred,' said the maid. 'Miss Lori will be with you in a few minutes. Please don't hesitate to call me if you need something.'

'Thank you, Rita,' said Fred while leaning on the couch. 'I'll be fine. Thanks again.' The maid smiled and then left. After a few minutes, he felt someone sit on the couch and then hug him.

'Hello, honey,' said Lorreana, kissing Fred, and then leaned on his shoulder. 'I'm so glad that Mr. Weasley is fine.' Fred opened his eyes and then looked at her, while pulling her closer.

'Hello. I'm also glad that he is fine,' said Fred, kissing her hair. 'Did you know that he didn't want to leave the Muggle hospital? Mum wanted to bring him to a Wizarding hospital but dad insisted that he should stay there. He kept on chatting with all these Muggles and kept on touching those Muggle machines! He particularly enjoyed playing with the emergency button---It sure did annoy the staff---'

'Your dad is so funny, Fred,' said Lorreana, giggling. 'Anyway, can you come with me?'

'Where?' said Fred, looking uneasy. 'What for?'

'You never ask me why before… Well, about our wedding,' said Lorreana. 'We still have to choose the foods that will be served and---' Fred sighed and then stood up. He ran his hand through his hair and then leaned on the sliding glass door while Lorreana just watched him.

'Oh yeah?' said Fred, looking outside. 

'We also have to decide on the drinks that will be served and they also want to know the final head count of the visitors---They just wanted to make sure and get done with it----'

'Can't you do it alone?' said Fred, sighing and still looking at the window. 'Do I really have to come?'

'Well, it's just that I want to spend time with you. You have been really busy and I have been doing everything on my own---' said Lorreana, walking towards him. Fred shrugged.

'Well, I can't go with you. I have all these papers to sign and everything,' said Fred, 'I'm busy.' Lorreana began to step back, looking hurt.

'Okay. I understand.' she said, softly. She looked at him. 'Is something wrong?'

'Nothing's wrong,' said Fred, looking at her. 'What made you think that? It's just that I have _more important things to do, you know---' Lorreana began to frown._

'Pardon me? More important things to do?' she asked, raising her eyebrows. 'More important things to do?' Fred began to worry.

'It's---' said Fred immediately. 'I'm just tired. I haven't had enough sleep for the last week---' He reached for Lorreana, who stepped back. 'Lori---' She just stared at him, looking very upset.

'Fred, I have been spending a lot of time for the preparation of this wedding---because for me it's the - most – important – thing – on - earth---Why did you ask me to do this with you if we aren't going to prepare for this together?'

'Lori,' said Fred, looking very serious. 'I'm sorry I said that---I'm just tired---' but Lorreana interrupted him again.

'Are you having doubts?' she asked.

'No, of course not,' said Fred, shaking his head. 'Are you?'

'No,' said Lorreana, 'all I ever wanted was to spend the rest of my life with you and have a family with you. Raise you children and---' 

'That's why we are getting married,' said Fred, moving closer to her. But once again, she stepped back. 'Lori---I said I'm sorry---'

'Why did you ask me to marry you, Fred?' Fred began to look uneasy.

'Look, I'm sorry I dropped by. I thought that this was going to make you happy. Well, I was wrong. This wasn't a very good idea. If you still want me to come, fine then. I'll go, if that's what you want. If you don't, I'll just go home and I'll be back tomorrow.' He looked at her frustrated face and then immediately walked towards the door when she failed to speak.

'Why did you ask me to marry you, Fred?' she said, softly, walking towards him. 'I want to know why---' She went in front of Fred and then stared at him. Fred ran his hands through his hair and then looked away. But Lorreana made him face her. 'Answer me, Fred.' He started to look uncertain, searching for a good answer to say to her. After a few seconds of thinking, he spoke. 

'Because,' said Fred, holding her hand and looking down to her. 'We get along really well. I also know that you are going to be a very good and responsible wife and mother, and I am certain that my life with you will be very pleasant.' An awkward silence followed. Lorreana waited for a few seconds for him to say something, but he never did. She looked down and then walked away.

'Where are you going?'

'Very nice answer, Fred,' said Lorreana, looking at him. 'But I was kind of hoping that you'd marry me because---because---you are in love with me.'

'But I am,' said Fred, quickly. 'I am---'

'There are a million girls out there who can be a good wife and mother, and someone who can give you a pleasant life. I really thought that you being in love with me made me unique---_the one.' She bit her lip and then looked down. Fred walked towards her._

'Lori,' said Fred, 'We are going to get married on September. I asked you to marry me and I will keep my word. I will keep my promise---'

'So, it's still Angelina,' said Lorreana, now with watery eyes. Fred just looked at her, stunned. 

'What are you saying?' said Fred. 'We are going to get married, Lori---'

'Fred,' she said, taking his hand and then she smiled, wiping her tears away. 'It's not yet too late. You can still back out---There's still time---' Fred began to feel extremely bad. This girl helped him and look what he's done to her. This girl did nothing but support him and look after him. He looked at her, who gave her an encouraging smile. 

'I'm sorry,' was all that he managed to say. 'I didn't mean to---I didn't want this to happen---' she began to cry once more and then looked at her hand. She took off the fine Platinum weave band ring, studded with round brilliant diamonds, and then handed it to Fred. 'Lori, please---' He wanted her to slap him or yell at him, but she did nothing. He wanted her to say that he'll be sorry or that there will come a time when he will crawl into his knees and ask her back again, but she did nothing. 

Once again, Lorreana smiled and then said, 'Here's the ring. You gave it to the wrong person---You placed it in the wrong finger…' Fred just looked at the ring and then to Lorreana who, now, turned her back on Fred. He just watched as she walked away. 

'Fred, you do understand that I won't be able to see you for quite awhile, right?' Fred didn't say anything. 

'I, of course, need some time to forget you---I'll certainly miss your jokes,' said Lorreana and then continued walking towards her bedroom. 'Goodbye, Fred.'

'I'm sorry,' was all that Fred managed to say. 'I'm really sorry.' ===========================================================

FRED'S BUILDING IN LONDON

'Good morning, sir,' said his secretary, Morgan. 'Everybody's in the Conference room already.' Fred just walked quickly. He wanted to Apparate but he can't since he hired some Muggles, as well. A few minutes later, he reached the Conference room. Everybody stood up.

'Sorry, sorry,' said Fred, walking towards his usual chair. 'Sorry I'm late---'

'It's okay sir,' said one of his employees, Eric. Fred just smiled, since he knew that it wasn't okay. He made them wait for an hour. _'They are so polite,' he thought._

'Anyway,' said Fred, opening the folder in front of him. 'What is this meeting about again?'

'This meeting is regarding the building of Magic Island in Australia and Canada, sir,' said one of his employees, Oscar. 'We still have to discuss whether to build it in Sydney or Melbourne….' Fred just looked at him as he continued talking. He did his best to listen to him, but his thoughts began traveling elsewhere…. 

_After his break up with Lorreana, nobody really dared to talk to him about it, even George. Nobody said anything when he told them the news that the wedding was cancelled, which he thought was a good thing. He didn't feel like talking about it, anyway. He felt really bad for breaking Lorreana's heart and at the same time---relieved. Because, at least now, he only have to deal with one person---Angelina._

_After that great night with her, which he intentionally destroyed by writing her a stupid letter, he never had a chance to have a decent conversation with her. After the break up with Lorreana, all he ever wanted to do was talk to her. But she didn't let him, it's either she's tired or busy._

_'Angelina,' said Fred, holding her arm. 'Please---'_

_'Don't you touch me,' said Angelina, who failed to look at him. She sounded angry, disgusted and strong but at the same time calm. He couldn't blame her, of course; after all it was his entire fault. He told her that it was a mistake. 'What a stupid thing to say,' he thought. He immediately let go of her arm as Matilda took the children upstairs. _

_'Brian?' she called. Brian immediately came to her. 'Didn't I tell you to tell him that he can see the children anytime he wants as long as I'm not here, which means that he has to leave before I get home?' Fred looked at Brian, who didn't know what to say._

_'It's not his fault,' said Fred. 'I---'_

_'I'm not talking to you,' Angelina snapped. _

_'I just want to talk---'_

_'There's nothing to talk about.'_

_'Please---'_

_'I'm tired.'_

_'Won't you at least look at me?'_

_'No,' said Angelina. 'Please leave.' Fred cursed under his breath and then sighed._

_'Fine, I'm going.'_

_'Good.' He walked towards the door, not saying anything, while Angelina just stood there, fighting back the tears. Once he was gone, she collapsed into Brian's arms and then cried uncontrollably, mumbling, 'I hate him.' _

Fred began to look distressed. He ran his hand through his hair and then sighed. 'I just have to talk to her.'

'Pardon me?' said his secretary. 'Coffee, sir?' Fred, who snapped out his thoughts, smiled and then nodded.

'So what do you think, Mr. Weasley?' said Oscar, who has been talking for a whole hour. Fred just stared at him blankly, since he had no idea what he just said.

'Would you mind explaining it again?' he asked, grinning sheepishly. Oscar's jaw dropped.

'Are you serious, sir?'

'I'm afraid so---'

'Of course,' said Oscar and then began explaining _everything again. After an hour, 'So what do you think Mr. Weasley?'_

'I think that your idea is excellent,' said Fred, nodding. 'Just give Morgan the papers that I have to sign, so that we can begin the project next month.'

'Thank you,' said Oscar, grinning.

'By the way, Magic Island will be closed on July 8 because it's my sons' birthday.'

'Why bother closing it, sir?' said Eric. 'They do have VIP passes, right? We will loose a lot of money if we close it, even just for a day. Plus, the 8th is a Sunday.' Fred just snorted, standing up from his chair.

'I don't care,' he said, walking towards the door. 'It's my children's birthday. I don't want the park to be too crowded for them. I want the park to be exclusive to families and friends only.'

'The park is extraordinarily big, sir,' added Savannah. Fred just looked at them all and then grinned.

'Good day my friends! See you all on my children's birthday! Anyway, Lunchtime!' ========================================================

Fred was waiting for Matilda and the children at _Ice Cream Parlour at __Harrods, their usual meeting place, while eating his ice cream. He glanced at his watch and then realized that they were thirty minutes late. He sighed. A few minutes later, he heard loud and extremely high pitched voices._

'Papa! Papa!' the twins yelled, running to him and bouncing up and down. 'Papa!' Fred looked at them and began to smile. 

'Hey!' said Fred, pulling them into a tight hug. 'I missed you! Why are you alone? Where's Matilda?'

'I missed you!' said the twins which made him smile. 'Papa, mama's here!' Fred began to look around and he saw Angelina, who was standing not too far away and watching them. She saw him look at her and this made her swallow hard. She turned around and then immediately walked away.

'Angelina!' said Fred, carrying Lynden and Phillip while catching up with Angelina. 'Wait! Please!' Angelina, however, failed to stop. She just continued on walking, but Fred followed her all the way to _Lyn and Phil._

'Papa,' said Lynden. 'You said you will buy us ice cream---'

'And chocolate---' said Phillip. 'And balloons---' Fred just looked at them and then nodded.

'Grace,' said Fred to _Lyn and Phil's receptionist. 'Would you mind looking after them? I just have to talk to Angelina---'_

'No, not at all, Mr. Weasley,' said Grace who gladly took Lynden and Phillip from him. Fred immediately walked away from them and then walked towards Angelina.

'Angelina,' he said, grabbing her arm. 'Can you please stop?'

'Not now. I'm busy,' said Angelina, focusing her attention to her waitress. 'Have you taken your break Jenna? Go ahead and take your break---' The waitress nodded and then left.

'I just want to talk about---'

'There's nothing to talk about,' she snapped, now focusing her attention on the chairs and tables. Fred looked down.

'I just wanted to tell you that I closed _Magic Island for their birthday and---'_

'Why do you have to talk to me about this? You told them that you will be the one to organize their birthday party---Go ahead and close _Magic__Island__, it's yours.__ You can do anything that you wish with it---I don't care---' Fred looked away._

'Are you coming?'

'I don't know,' said Angelina. 'Now, if you don't mind I have more important things to do---Anyway, be sure to bring them home before 9:00pm.' An awkward silence followed and then Fred left with Lyn and Phil, while Angelina watched them. She carefully massaged her temples and then walked towards her friend's table.

'Ina,' said Lady Maritoni. 'What's wrong?' Angelina just rested her face on the table.

'Nothing,' said Angelina. 'I'm just tired---Toni?'

'Yeah?'

'Are you doing anything on Sunday? You know, on Lyn and Phil's birthday?'

'I'm going to their birthday party, that's what I'm going to do.' Angelina smiled.

'Oh, good!' said Angelina. 'Thank you!'

'My Angelina!' said Lady Maritoni. 'Now I know why you gave in to Fred Weasley---' Angelina rolled her eyes.

'I don't want to talk about him,' said Angelina. 'I hate him---'

'Of course,' said Lady Abby, rolling her eyes and looking at Lady Maritoni. 'Of course, you do.' Angelina just glared at her sister. A few minutes later, someone sat beside Angelina. It was Lady Gretchen. Lady Abby and Lady Maritoni frowned upon seeing her.

'Hello,' said Lady Gretchen, fashionably. 'How are you?' Lady Abby immediately stood up.

'Fine thanks,' said Lady Abby. 'I would like to stay here but I really must go. Excuse me.' She walked off while Angelina and Maritoni just looked at her.

'Hello, Gretchen,' said Maritoni sourly. Gretchen has been a total headache for Angelina her entire life. Gretchen is a very attractive girl with very bad attitude that just makes people stay away from her. She was always putting Angelina down and criticizing her. 

'So, is it true that your children, who are _out of wedlock, will be celebrating their birthday at Magic Island?' said Lady Gretchen. 'You reserved the whole place? Your father mentioned it to my father. He also invited us.' Lady Maritoni just rolled her eyes and was about to say something but Angelina stopped her._

'Yes, they will be celebrating their birthday there but I did not reserve the whole place---'

'You didn't? You are going to make Lynden and Phillip fall in line? Poor children---Why don't you reserve it? You are not bankrupt, are you?'

'No, of course not!' said Lady Maritoni. Once again, Angelina made her calm down.

'No, their father reserved it for them---'

'Their father?' she said, giggling. 'Their father? They have no father---'

'What the hell?' said Lady Maritoni. 'What are you trying to say? Angelina got pregnant on her own?! You need a boy to get pregnant. Didn't you know that? I thought you were smart----'

'Anyway,' she continued, 'I just wanted to let you know that I know the owner of Magic Island. If you told me that you have plans on reserving the place, I would have probably helped you.' Lady Maritoni leaned forward and then laughed in her face.

'You know the owner?' said Lady Maritoni. 'So does---' but Angelina made her stop and then smiled.

'What's so funny about that? I'm beautiful and extremely wealthy---'

'So, Gretchen? Would it be so much to ask if I ask you to come to my children's birthday? Please?' Lady Gretchen snorted.

'Alright, I guess I could come. My father is very fond of your father, anyway---I don't even know why---'

**A/N:**

**HELLO!!! THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING THIS CHAPTER! I REALLY HOPE THAT YOU LIKED IT… ANYWAY, PLEASE DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW…**

**So, what do you think? Is Lorreana nice or what?! Hahahaha! **

**LADY JAYDE UNE: You sure did lose your money!!! You can send my 15 pounds by cheque… J/K! Of course, Mr. Weasley will be fine! I love Mr. Weasley! Hehehehe! **

**ASHLIEGH: Fred's getting married to Lorreana? OF COURSE NOT! This is a Fred/Angelina fic… not a Fred/Lorreana fic, ok! So, Lorreana is nice, right! By the way, I do agree with you… he has an interesting way of showing his sadness…**

**CHAREINAMI-CHAN: Thanks so much… you are so nice. So you are starting an HP fic? That's great! Would you mind telling me your characters so that I'll know what to look for? Tell me also when you are done with it, ok!**

**KYLEIGH THE GREAT: I know! What a jerk, right?! How insensitive… I'm glad that you were able to read chap. 8 and 9 right away.**

**QUIET ONE: Hehehe! Thanks so much… I love the 3rd book, you know. It's my favourite.******

**SNOWGRL: Thank you! I'm glad that you liked it. I love Mr. Weasley so he better be fine in this fic! Oh yeah, I agree with you…. It's a very dumb letter….**

**SILVER DRAGON PRINCESS: Did she look like that? Lol! Well, she wasn't supposed to be snoty… Anyway, she's nice, right?!**

**THANKS AGAIN!!!**


	11. A Birthday Party

LYNDEN AND PHILLIP'S BIRTHDAY PARTY AT MAGIC ISLAND

'Lynden and Phillip,' said Angelina, waving her finger in front of the twins' face. They have been bouncing up and down with their Pogo Stick and were now sweating like mad. 'When I say enough, I want you to stop, understood?' The twin's just bowed their heads and then whined. 'Now, let's go to the bathroom before we go to the party venue. We have to change your shirt. You two look like you just went swimming---' Matilda chuckled and then followed Angelina to the bathroom. 

A FEW MINUTES LATER…

'My,' said Matilda, looking around. 'There are employees everywhere but the customers can be counted. This is the very first time that I saw Magic Island looked so empty.' Angelina just smiled and then continued on walking towards the party venue. They saw Fred and the rest of the Weasley clan and other guests sitting comfortably, chatting and laughing.

'Papa!' yelled the twins. Angelina let go of their hand so that they could run to their father. 'Papa!' Fred looked and then walked towards his children, grinning.

'Hey you,' said Fred, carrying them and then planting a kiss on their cheeks. 'Happy Birthday!' He looked at Angelina, who immediately walked towards Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, ignoring him, and then sighed. He smiled awkwardly at Matilda and Brian, who smiled back. Everybody just looked at each other and then shrugged, upon seeing Fred and Angelina walking away without even saying hello to each other. 

'Hello Mr. and Mrs. Weasley,' said Angelina, hugging them both and kissing their cheeks. 'How do you do?' 

'Hello dear,' said Mrs. Weasley, smiling at her. 'How do you do?' Angelina just smiled back at the both of them.

'Angelina,' said Mr. Weasley, smiling at her. 'It's so good to see you.' 

'I'm so glad to see the both of you, as well,' said Angelina and then politely excused herself, so that she can go to her friends. 

During lunch, Fred made a million efforts to try and talk to Angelina, but all his efforts were utterly dismissed. When the twins were standing in front of their huge cake, while all their relatives and friends and all the employees of Magic Island sang "Happy Birthday" to them, Angelina stood beside Phillip and failed to look at him. When he walked towards the table where all the Johnson's where sitting so that he can say hello to her family, she went to the bathroom. When she was talking to Lady Maritoni, she walked away again upon seeing him. When she was talking with Hermione and Ginny, she walked away again upon seeing him. When she was talking with Bill, Fleur and Draco, she walked away again once he joined in. When she was talking with Percy, Harry and Ron, he joined in the conversation but once again, she walked away. Fred has been following Angelina, from table to table, while everybody ate and chat so that they can talk, but gave up since he was losing hope already. 

_'She doesn't want to talk to you,' he thought, sighing. '__Face it.' He snapped out of his thoughts when Lynden unintentionally slapped him. 'Ouch! Don't slap me---'_

'Sorry papa,' he mumbled, bowing his head and then continued on eating his spaghetti. 

'Papa! Papa!' said Phillip, excitedly while making his father face him. 'I want to ride the boat and air balloons!'

'Papa!' said Lynden. 'I want magic teacup and lamp!' Fred just smiled at them.

'Yes, yes, calm down you two!' said Fred, wiping their mouth. 'This park is yours. We will do all that once you both are done eating, okay?' The twins grinned and then immediately shoved all the food in their little mouth, which made Fred laugh. 'Careful you two!'

_'Not now,' said Angelina. 'I'm busy.'_

_'I just want to talk---'_

_'Well, I can't. Don't you understand English? I have to go somewhere important---'_

_'Why? Is it business?'_

_'What do you care?'_

_'I just---Who are you going with?' She sighed._

_'Yes, it's business and I'm going with Matthew.' Fred began to frown._

_'Matthew? Matthew, who?'_

_'Just Matthew...' Fred just crinkled his eyebrows and then left._

He looked at Angelina and saw her laughing with _that Matthew. He began to roll his eyes and then shrug. __'How dare he come here,' he thought and then glanced at them again. Now, Angelina's helping him with his food. He began to lean on his chair and then folded his arms, thinking, __'She---she---shouldn't do that---That slimy git! I should be the one sitting beside her and eating and laughing with her---Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! You are one hell of a bloody idiot, Fred!' He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt someone staring at him and it was Harry, Draco, Ron and Blaise. They were all smiling at him, teasingly. _

'Go away!' he said to them, frowning. But the four just laughed their heads off and then walked away. He felt two pairs of little arms clung to his neck.

'Papa!' said Phillip. 'I'm done!'

'Me too!' said Lynden, who was now pulling him from his chair. He smiled at the both of them and then followed. ====================================

AFTERNOON

Angelina was sitting on a bench under the tree, near the _Ice Cream Castle and __Stars In The Sky, which happens to be the most popular ride in Magic Island, reading a book and enjoying the sun, when someone joined her._

'Hello,' said Lady Gretchen, commanding her maid to wipe the bench first before making her sit down. 'I don't want dirt on my clothes---'

'Hello,' said Angelina, forcing herself to smile and standing up to kiss her cheek. 'I'm so glad that you made it. Have you eaten yet?' 

'No,' said Lady Gretchen. 'By the way, don't expect me to stay here because I'll be leaving soon, as well.' Angelina just nodded and then shrieked upon seeing a bee flying right in front of her. Lady Gretchen snorted.

'Oh come on, Ina! It's just a bee!' She smiled arrogantly and then smiled, upon seeing Angelina shrieking and shooing the bee. 'So, why don't you introduce me to your children's _father---that's if __he is here---' Angelina heard this but ignored her since she was busy with the bee._

'Help me, Chenchen!' said Angelina. 'The bee won't leave me alone!' 

'I hate bees,' said Lady Gretchen, looking disgusted. 'So where's their _father?' Fred was walking with Lyn and Phil, to buy ice cream, when he saw Angelina struggling with the bee. He immediately walked towards her and then helped her shoo the bee away. Once the bee was gone, she brushed her clothes and then immediately moved beside Lady Gretchen._

'Thanks,' she said without even looking at him. Lady Gretchen didn't look at Fred and just stared at Angelina, smirking.

'So where's your children's _father?' asked Lady Gretchen. Fred just frowned at her. 'Well, if __he is, indeed, here---'_

'What do you need from _me?' Fred asked, looking at her. 'I'm their __father---' Lady Gretchen immediately looked at him, surprised. _

'What? Is this some kind of joke?' Fred just raised his eyebrows. 'How did you two know each other?' Fred smiled.

'No, how did you two know each other?' he asked. 'She's my---'

'No!' said Lady Gretchen. 'No! You mean she's—she's _Angel? Angelina---Angel---' Fred looked at Angelina and then nodded. She looked at Angelina. 'You--were--the--one--who--left--him?' _

'He told you that?' said Angelina, frowning and then looked at Fred. 'You told her that?'

'It's—it's—true,' said Fred, stepping back. Angelina narrowed her eyes.

'But still!' she said, stubbornly.

'You and Angelina, Fred?' she asked again. 

'Yes,' said Fred, looking at her as if she was the dumbest person alive. 'We were together and we even have kids together---' 

'Why?' she asked. Fred and Angelina both raised their eyebrows. 'Her?' Lady Maritoni and Lady Abby, who was enjoying the scene, suddenly spoke.

'Lyn,' said Lady Abby, smirking. 'What was it again that you couldn't tell me? Do you still remember it? How about you Phil?' Lynden and Phillip crinkled their eyebrows. Fred and Angelina just looked at them.

'You know, the one about Lady Gretchen?' Lady Maritoni added.

'I can't tell---' said Phillip, looking at Lady Gretchen. 'I can't tell---'

'Mama,' said Lynden. 'What is disgrace?' Angelina frowned.

'Uh, it means that you are---why do you ask, darling?' Fred was now looking at everybody frowning.

'Mama,' said Lynden. 'I am not going to tell you that Lady Gretchen said that you are a disgrace to the Johnson's---' Angelina looked at her and then bit her lip, while Lady Gretchen just remained calm.

'Oh, she said that,' said Angelina. 'Very nice. Thank you, Gretchen, for saying that in front of my children---of all people---'

'Well, it's true---' said Lady Gretchen, which made Fred's jaw drop.

'I beg your pardon?' said Fred. 'I don't think that you should say that, Gretchen---An educated lady like you should have known better---'

'Papa,' said Phillip. 'I am not going to tell you that Lady Gretchen also said that mama sleeps around.' Fred looked outraged. 

'What is sex?' asked Lynden, curiously. Fred coughed hard upon hearing this and was now glaring at Lady Gretchen, while Angelina just looked at Lady Gretchen, fighting a mad desire to slap her. Lady Maritoni and Lady Abby were biting their lips to keep from laughing.

'What is sex? What is it, papa?' asked Lynden. Fred looked at Angelina, helplessly. Lady Maritoni and Lady Abby watched closely, giggling.

'Whoah! Phew! I was kind of hoping to talk to you about this matter once you are a little older---' The twins just looked at him curiously. Angelina just stared at the sky and then to Lady Maritoni and Lady Abby, who were wincing. 'It is something that you do with a person. Hopefully, someone that you think is special---' Angelina's gaze shifted to Fred. _'Hopefully? ' Angelina thought._

'Papa,' said Phillip. 'I am not going to tell you that Lady Gretchen said that mama had sex with a lot of men---' Angelina's eyes narrowed once again towards Lady Gretchen.

'You---' said Angelina, looking very annoyed. 'How dare you! You---' and then whispered, 'BITCH!'

'For your information,' said Fred, looking at Lady Gretchen with a very sour expression on his face while thinking, '_You__ are the whore---no, you are worse! You are a slut! Since you do it for free---' But he knew better than say something like that. 'Absolutely not! Angelina's not like that! What a stupid thing to say, Gretchen---You are friends with this lady, Angelina?' Lady Gretchen just snorted._

'Did you have sex with mama?' said Lynden. Fred swallowed hard, sighed, closed his eyes and then looked at both his son.

'No, I didn't have sex with your mama,' said Fred, while Angelina's jaw dropped to the ground. _'You didn't? What the hell is Lyn and Phil doing here then, if you bloody hell didn't!' Angelina thought, looking outraged._

'You see, sex is what everybody does. It can happen with any boy and any girl.' Angelina just rolled her eyes, looking very irritated. 'Mama and I had something more special than just sex. We were---' 

'What are you saying?' said Angelina, looking very annoyed, but Fred just ignored her. Lady Maritoni, Lady Gretchen and Lady Abby got all confused as well.

'We made _love,' continued Fred. Angelina's face softened while Lady Maritoni and Lady Abby just sighed. Lynden and Phillip just stared at their father. They, of course, didn't understand anything. 'You'll understand it when you are older---that those two things are __entirely different. Making love is something that you'll cherish… forever---and that I've always had that __special and cherished one with your mother---It has always been like __that with __her---'_

'Mushy,' said Lady Gretchen. 'Very mushy---I have never seen this side of you, Fred Weasley---'

'Well, because you are not worth showing it to,' he snapped, calmly. 'You know what? I want to say more but it's not my nature to fight with girls, anymore---I pity you, Gretchen… Really, I do…' Lady Maritoni and Lady Abby crossed their arms on their chest and then nodded their heads in agreement.

'Lyn and Phil,' said Lady Maritoni. 'You see, sex has no meaning. People just do it for the sake of pleasing themselves. Making love is the exact opposite of it. It has meaning that's beyond description---you only do it with a very special person---someone that you love---' Fred nodded in agreement.

'Don't you ever listen to whatever that Bitch says about your mother,' said Lady Abby, glaring at Lady Gretchen. She looked at the twin's sweetly. 'You see, you have _sex with ladies such as Lady Gretchen, but you __make love with ladies like your mother. See the difference?' Fred chuckled._

'Oh please,' said Lady Gretchen, walking away. 'Just look who has children out of wedlock---' 

'That's enough, Gretchen,' said Fred, calmly, 'get over it---We both know who sleeps around and who's a disgrace to their family---God knows, what else you've been doing---'

'How dare you,' said Lady Gretchen.

'Now you know how it feels when someone's saying bad things about you,' said Fred. 'At least, what I'm saying is true---Angelina? Would you mind if I ask your friend to leave?' Lady Gretchen just looked outraged. 

'No, not at all,' said Angelina, nodding. 'Please feel free to do so.' Fred just looked at Lady Gretchen who was now walking away. Fred just looked at Lynden and Phillip.

'Ice cream?' he asked.

'Yes! Yes! Yes!' yelled the twins, jumping up and down. He was about to walk away when he heard Angelina's voice. 

'Lynden and Phillip?' said Angelina, now walking beside Fred. 'I'm going to tell you what sex is---' Fred looked shock.

'How on earth will you explain it to them?' said Fred.

'The simple way,' said Angelina, moving her eyebrows up and down. 'What you said back there was too complicated---all those special and cherish stuff---' Fred chuckled. 'Lyn and Phil, sex is if you are a boy or a girl---' Fred laughed.

'My sex is F for female, meaning that I am a girl,' she continued, 'you both, together with papa, are M for male, meaning that you are a boy. Aunt Abby and Maritoni are female as well---' The twins just stared at her, getting it immediately.

'My, my, my,' said Fred, shaking his head and chuckling. 'Why didn't I think about that---but you have to admit that I wasn't bad with _my answer.' Angelina just laughed. 'Please keep in mind that I didn't have time to think about it---it was all from here,' he said, placing his hand over his heart. Angelina rolled her eyes and then smiled once she looked away._

'Whatever… Anyway, it was really nice of you to close the whole place down,' said Angelina, thinking_, 'Don't say that! I hate you! Oh God, please help me!'_

'Anything for them, you know. So, have you seen the new Ladies room?' said Fred. 'So you are talking to me now?' Angelina looked at him.

'Oh yeah,' she said, walking away. 'Thanks for reminding me.' He was about to follow her when the twin's yelled, 'Ice Cream!' He sighed and then followed his children to _Ice Cream Castle._

'Your mother is so complicated,' he grumbled. 'She's driving me insane---' ===========================================================

'Ina?' said Lady Abby, sitting beside Angelina on a bench near _The Big Wheel. 'Why don't you just enjoy the park? Come on!'_

'My head hurts,' said Angelina, 'maybe because of the sun---Please massage me, Abby?' Lady Abby snorted. 'You are a very good massager, you know---'

'Shut up,' she snapped, standing up to go behind her sister, who now closed her eyes. She began to massage her. 'Just for a little while, okay?' Angelina nodded. A few minutes later, Lady Abby saw Fred walking towards them, grinning. He was asking her to move over so he can be the one to massage her head. Lady Abby smiled and then moved. 'You know what Ina? I like Fred. Why won't you talk to him?'

'It's a long story Abby,' said Angelina, feeling very relaxed with the head massage she was getting from Fred. 'It's really hard to explain.' She sighed. 

'Do you miss him, at all?' said Lady Abby, looking at Fred, who was listening attentively. 

'You know I do, Abby,' said Angelina, now holding something. 'Everything about him… Have I told you that he's getting married to Lorreana?'

'He is?!' said Lady Abby, glaring at Fred, who was mouthing, _'No!'  Lady Abby eyed him suspiciously, but continued talking._

'Yes, he is,' said Angelina, softly. 'The girl is nice. I've met her when we were in France. We were playing Quidditch and then I fell off my broomstick, luckily, Fred broke my fall. You have no idea, how electrifying it felt being that close to him again---' Fred smiled. 'His breath just sends shivers up and down my spine!' Lady Abby chuckled. She couldn't believe that her sister was saying this. 'Anyway, that's when she arrived. She's petite looking with Veela skin and long dark brown hair. She looked very dainty and---perfect! She's so beautiful. She looked a bit upset or jealous when she saw us sharing a broom, and then he walked away from me and that just hurt so bad seeing him walking towards a different girl---That killed me. I'm past. I'm history… Sometimes, I wish that I didn't get the chance to see him again…'

'What's that you are holding?' she asked, looking at Angelina's hand, to break the odd silence. Angelina smiled.

'Just a necklace,' said Angelina, removing it from her neck so her sister can see. Fred was so touched upon seeing the simple and cheap necklace that he gave her in 7th year. 'He gave this to me, you know---' She felt her sister's hand take it from her, without realizing that the massage never stopped.

'He gave this to you?' asked Lady Abby, looking at it. 'But it's so simple, cheap and---'

'Don't say that. I loved it,' she said. 'Have I told you that he isn't really rich? Back then, his family struggled to raise seven children. This necklace cost him some galleons and he gave it to me. Instead of buying something for himself, he bought something for me. Who would have thought that they would be Galleon Billionaires---' Lady Abby smiled and then handed it to her but the necklace fell. Angelina immediately crawled onto the floor, looking for it, while Fred Apparated to the nearby tree.

'Will you be careful?' said Angelina, looking annoyed. She found it a few seconds later and then put it on, again. 

'Sorry,' said Lady Abby, gesturing for Fred to come back. She sat on the bench once again and then made her sister massage her head. 

'Have I told you that the day I found about Lorreana is the same day that I told him I loved him?!' she said, terribly.

'You told him you loved him?!' said Lady Abby, chuckling.

'Yes,' she said, dreadfully. 'I was so ashamed. I thought he was sleeping. I even kissed him! The bloody prat opened his eyes once I pulled away, grinning at me playfully!' Lady Abby laughed even harder. 'It's not funny---'

'Sorry,' said Lady Abby. 'So you love him, eh?'

'You know I do,' said Angelina, sighing. 'I never stopped---Since he has Lorreana already, sometimes I wonder what he misses about me---' Fred leaned down to her ear.

_'Everything, Angel,' he whispered, '__everything.' Angelina immediately opened her eyes._

'Abby?' she said, looking around. 'I'm hallucinating---I think I just heard his voice.'

'You are absolutely not hallucinating, Ina,' said Lady Abby, sitting beside her on the bench. Angelina looked at her in horror.

'What the---' she said and then looked up. She immediately stood up upon seeing Fred looking down to her and then screamed. She went hysterical, once again. She looked at her sister. 'You knew he was here! I'm going to tell papa about this!' She began to look like she was about to cry. Lady Abby just smiled and then walked away. 'Abby! I will get you for this!'

'I'm calling papa right now,' said Lady Abby, 'so you can tell him what I did---' Angelina just trudged, walking away from Fred. Fred didn't know what to say, but one thing was for sure… he had to talk to her. Fred followed Angelina and then reached out for her arms.

'Angelina,' he said, pleadingly. 'Please, I just want to talk---and clear things up---'

'Let go of me,' she said, 'there's nothing to talk about. You don't have to explain anything to me---everything was stated clearly in that note---' Fred still didn't let go of her arm. 'You don't know what I'm capable of---I don't want to make a scene, please.' 

'I don't care if you make a scene.' Angelina looked at him, sourly. 

'You don't?' Fred began to worry. Nothing he ever said seems to sound right to her. 

'YOU-HAVE-NO-IDEA-HOW-BAD-AND-STUPID-YOU-MADE-ME-FEEL!' she yelled in his face, while poking his chest with her index finger for every single word, which made him step backwards. 

'Why won't you talk to me about it?' he asked.

'BECAUSE-I-DO-NOT-WANT-TO!'

'You know what,' said Fred. 'That's what I hate about you.' Angelina's eyebrows crinkled. 'You don't even want to talk to me about anything. Always asking me questions related to the topic and not really telling me about it… and then you get upset if I wasn't able to help you. If I ask you what's wrong, you tell me nothing's wrong. I am not some psychic who can tell what's going on inside your mind just by looking at you, Angelina.' They were staring at each other, both frowning.

'What seems to be the matter?' said Angelina's father, Lord Johnson, who was with Mr. Weasley. 'Angelina? What's wrong?' Angelina immediately looked at him.

'Papa,' she said, looking as if she was going to cry. 'He's bothering me---'

'Why are you bothering her, Fred?' said Mr. Weasley. 

'Dad,' he said and then shifted his gaze to Lord Johnson. 'Mr. Johnson, I just want to talk with your daughter, sir, but she won't let me---' Angelina was now standing behind her father. Lord Johnson made Angelina stand beside him.

'You two, this is suppose to be your children's birthday,' said Lord Johnson, 'and you are destroying the celebration with these silly fights---Angelina, go ahead and talk to Fred.' Angelina looked at his father as if he was crazy but Fred just grinned.

'I beg your pardon, papa?' she said, moving closer. 'I didn't quite hear that---'

'I said, go and talk to him so you two can sort whatever it is that you have to sort out---'

'Papa,' she whined.

'I said, go. What are you waiting for?' Angelina looked at Fred.

'YOU-WANT-TO-TALK?! FINE-LET'S-TALK!' she said with gritted teeth, which made Fred swallow. She pulled Fred's shirt towards the huge tree. 'WHAT-DO-YOU-HAVE-TO-SAY-TO-ME?!' But they were disturbed by Lady Gretchen who went in between them.

'How dare you push him around like that?!' she said. Fred sighed and then rolled his eyes.

'I thought I asked you to leave, Gretchen?' he asked, thinking, _'You slut! What the hell are you doing here?!'_

'Go away, Gretchen!' yelled Lady Abby, who was practically dragging her out of the park. 

'Don't waste my time,' said Angelina. 'I have better things to do than stand here with you.' Fred still didn't say anything. He jut didn't know where to start. He was about to open his mouth and say that he is sorry when Angelina spoke.

'Alright then,' said Angelina, 'Just bring them home before 9:00pm,' and then she left.

_'You blew it, Fred,' Fred thought, kicking the huge tree,__'You__ are so stupid. She was there and you didn't say anything!' =================================_

**A/N:**

**THANKS FOR READING IT!!!**

**Hey there! I really hope that you liked this chapter… Anyway, for all of you who reviewed, THANKS A LOT!!!!! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! **

**SILVER DRAGON PRINCESS: Well, Lorreana's such a nice lady… I also feel bad for her but I have to do it, you know… Anyway, about Angelina not taking him back… I don't know about that… what the heck are you saying??? OF COURSE, SHE WILL TAKE HIM BACK! *WINK***

**QUIET ONE: I'm glad you liked it. Anyway, if I was Lorreana, I would never ever cry in front of him. I'll try to pretend that I also feel the same and act all happy about it… hehehe! I definitely love the third book! I love how she created the map idea and time turner… very creative! What a genius!**

**LADY JAYDE UNE: I know! Isn't Lorreana just the best?! What a saint! I'm going there soon! I have to finish this before I go there, though… By the way, actually, Angelina cares…**

**NOODLEJELLY: I will… trust me… and by the way, Gretchen is totally out of the story now… hehehe! **

**ASHLIEGH: They will get back together… promise and WW3 doesn't have to take place, you know… Have I told you that that's my next chapter??? Hehehe!**

**KYLEIGH THE GREAT: Of course she's gone! Hehehe! But come on, please agree with me that she is nice… Anyway, I'm so glad that you liked that chap… **

**CHAREINAMI-CHAN: Oh, the ENTIRE Weasley family??? I definitely have to read that! EXAMS??? EEKS! GOODLUCK, GOODLUCK, GOODLUCK! I really hope that you do well! Also, you are definitely right… she will definitely give in… **

**THANKS AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS!!!**


	12. Priceless

Angelina Johnson's Home In Kensington, London

'Sir Fr---' said Matilda, once Fred stopped the car, but was interrupted by Fred.

'Matilda,' said Fred, looking at her. 'Please don't call me "Sir". Fred is fine, you know---It's more convenient---I know you are trained to do those things but I was kind of hoping that you could make an exception with me?' Matilda just smiled politely and then sighed.

'Fr--ed, Lynden and Phillip are sleeping. I'll call Brian and Leonora so that they can help us carry them and their things, especially these huge teddy bears and magical stuffed toys.' Fred smiled and then nodded. A few minutes later, Brian opened the door and then came out with Leonora. Fred carried both Lynden and Phillip in his arms, while the other three carried his children's things. They all went upstairs.

'This way sir,' said Brian, opening the door of Angelina's bedroom. Fred smiled and then went in. 

'Thanks and please put their things in their room but leave the yellow stuffed bear and green stuffed car here,' said Fred, while putting his children to bed. 'They wanted to sleep with them.' Leonora handed him both huge toys and then left. 

'Brian and Matilda, I think that I can manage. You may now leave. Thanks.' Brian and Matilda nodded and then left. Fred placed the bear beside Lynden and the car beside Phillip and then covered them with blankets. He walked towards the chair near the glass door that leads to the terrace and then sat. He ran his hand through the long blue floral curtain and then slowly peeped on the curtains and there was his Angel, sitting beside the pool with her feet dipped in the water. His heart started to skip a beat, but he has to talk to her. He immediately stood up, ignoring the butterflies in his stomach, and then kissed his children goodnight.=============================

_'The bloody prat,' Angelina thought, fighting back the tears. __'He probably wants me to prepare the food for his bloody wedding… which means that he probably wants me to go to his wedding---How insensitive can he get?! He shouldn't invite me---' She started to move her feet in circular motion and then bit her lip, when tears started to fall._

_'He is getting married---MARRIED!' She immediately wiped the tears on her face with her sweatshirt when she heard someone clear his throat. She knew who it was but she didn't dare look at him, instead she ignored him. Fred sighed after clearing his throat for a million times._

'Angelina,' said Fred with a pleading voice, 'please talk to me.' Angelina crossed her arms on her chest and then looked away.

'What do you want?' she said, bitterly. Fred swallowed hard. He opened his mouth a million times but would close them again, just as soon as he opens them. He just didn't know what to say.

'I'm sorry,' said Fred. 'I'm really sorry.' Angelina stood up and then walked towards him with a furious look on her face. 'I'm so---' but she was interrupted when Angelina slapped him, solid, in the face. Fred looked stunned and hurt at the same time, but he didn't do anything. He just looked back at her again.

'Not as sorry as I am,' said Angelina, wiping the tears that just fell from her eyes. 'You have no idea how bad and low and dirty you made me feel. I felt abandoned and used and---'

'But---'

'SHUT UP when I'm talking,' said Angelina with forced calmness. 'I felt like a bloody---whore! Once you are done doing your manly thing to me, you just leave me a note? A note that says that you are getting married and that it's a mistake?! Where does that put me?' Fred didn't know what to say. 

'Angelina,' said Fred, desperately. 'I'm really sorry---'

'Is that all that you can say?'

'I—I—I love you, Angelina and---' Angelina just looked at him with a more furious look and before he knew it, he has been slapped again---hard in the face. Fred swallowed and then looked at her again. 'I totally deserved that---'

'You definitely do,' said Angelina.

'If it will make you feel any better,' said Fred, taking her hand and raising it with the same level as his face. 'You can slap me some more---Go ahead, you won't hear anything from me.' Angelina looked at her hand and then to Fred, and then she began to cry.

'If you are going to invite me to your wedding,' she said, walking away. 'I'm sorry but I can't come---' 

'But---'

'But if you want me to prepare the food for your wedding, don't worry, I'll do it. I'll give your wedding the best food that I could ever create, but I won't be there to serve it.' 

'What are you saying?' said Fred walking quickly towards her and placing a hand on her shoulder.

'Good luck Fred,' said Angelina, turning around to face him, still crying. 'I really hope that you lead a happy life with Lorreana.' Fred just looked at her with a confused expression. 'Please promise me that you'll never forget the fact that you have Lynden and Phillip---that you have other children other than the ones that you'll be having with her---' Angelina forced a smile and then left. Fred just watched as she slowly walked towards the door and then disappeared.

'But,' said Fred to himself, 'I'm not getting married---unless it's with _you.' ===========================================================_

THE NEXT DAY…..

Fred Weasley's Apartment In Knightsbridge, London

'Holy shit!' said Draco, sitting across Fred on the table. 'What the hell happened? Who---' 

'Shut up, Draco Malfoy,' said Ron, glaring at him. 'Leave him alone.'

'I'm not talking to you, Ronald Weasley,' he snapped. 'Hermione?! Your husband is bothering me!'

'Stop it you two!' said Blaise while Harry just sighed. 'Mione's not here.'

'So?' said Lee. 'So? You got into some fight or something?'

'Too many games you played Fred,' said Percy, looking at the bruise on Fred's cheeks. 'One of the relative's of your Ex's I guess---You better watch out, Malfoy.' Draco, however, just rolled his eyes. 

'It was Angelina,' said Fred. Harry nearly choked while Blaise spit his juice out of his mouth.

'Pardon me,' said Harry. 'She did what?'

'This,' said Fred, showing his cheeks.

'Whoah!' said Ron, while the others just bit their lips to keep themselves from laughing.

'It's not funny,' said Fred, looking ashamed, desperate, and sad. 

'So, she didn't talk to you?' said Harry.

'Well, we did talk but, you know,' said Fred, 'I wasn't able to---'

'Say what you are supposed to say,' Percy finished. Fred just shrugged.

'This needs drastic action,' said Draco.

'She's being too stubborn,' said Blaise.

'Let's go,' said Ron, standing up. But Fred grabbed his arm before he could even walk away.

'What the hell are you going to do?' hissed Fred. 'She absolutely hates me! Don't you dare do anything stupid! I'll talk to her!' But Ron just ignored him and continued walking, followed by Harry, Draco and Blaise.

'Little brother,' said Percy, placing an arm around his shoulders. 'I suggest that you write whatever it is that you think that Angelina should know. Considering that this is to be led by Ron, you will talk to Angelina in a day or two.' Fred looked at Percy in horror and then immediately ran after Ron and his friends, which made Lee and Percy laugh.

'God,' said Lee, chuckling. 'He is funny when he's all scared!' ===========================================================

'Hey mate,' said Draco, walking towards _Lyn and Phil. 'I have to be out of here by noon, I have practice at 2:00pm.'_

'We will be really quick,' said Ron, walking briskly. 

'You mean we will just tell her and then *zoom* we are out?' said Blaise.

'No,' said Harry. 'We will tell her _indirectly, you know what I mean right?'_

'Procrastinate,' said Draco with a smirk.

'Well, just a little,' said Harry, moving his eyebrows up and down. 'To excite her---'

'Oh,' said Blaise. 'We are here!' Harry and Blaise opened the door while Ron and Draco, who were obviously annoyed, smiled a little for the paparazzi and then immediately went inside. 

'Hey,' said Draco to Lady Abby, Lady Maritoni, Katie and Alicia. 'Mind if we men join you?'

'Men,' said Alicia, sarcastically, which made Katie laugh.

'I can't believe it,' said Katie. 'I'm obviously pregnant and four gorgeous guys are coming onto us!' Everybody laughed.

'How can we say no to that offer,' said Lady Abby. 'Look around, everybody envies us now. We have Ferrari Boy, R. L. Boy, Hero and Richie Rich here.' 

'No strings attached okay,' said Lady Maritoni. They all laughed as the four boys sat down. They were talking mostly about current events in both Muggle and Wizarding World. But Harry suddenly said something off topic, when Angelina walked by their table.

'Hey,' said Harry. 'Can you believe it? After all those preparations, they just called it off?' The four ladies became both intrigued and annoyed by the sudden shift of topic.

'What the---' said Alicia but was interrupted when Ron suddenly made a face, which made her go along. 'Oh yes. I definitely agree with you. After all those preparations, they just called it off, just like that!' She sounded both unsure and loud.

'I know,' said Katie, looking at Ron, since she have no idea on what they were talking about. 'What a waste.' 

'What's the waste?' asked Angelina, who stopped to join the conversation. Draco just shrugged while thinking_, 'It worked!'  'What's wrong?'_

'Oh, it's not really that important,' said Draco. 'You go ahead and go back to what you were just doing---' Alicia, Katie, Lady Abby and Lady Maritoni frowned. Angelina looked at the women in the table and then shrugged. She was about to walk away when Harry spoke, which made her face them once again.

'Anyway,' said Harry. 'They have been friends for a long time and they started dating January of this year. He popped the question after a few months, since they have been friends for almost four years.' Alicia and Katie looked at each other and then raised their eyebrows. They, now, know what Harry and his friends are up to. However, Lady Maritoni and Lady Abby are still clueless.

'I know,' said Katie. 'The girl was really nice. I liked her a lot. I really thought that they were going to end up together.'

'Well, they should have,' said Alicia, 'but a certain someone---well you know what I'm talking about.'

'Apparently, some old girlfriend showed up,' said Blaise, which made Angelina's eyebrows crinkle, 'which threw everything off place.'

'Well, at least he saw her before they tied the knot,' said Ron. 'That's the least that he can do, you know. It's better that he broke her heart now than later---It won't work anyway, since he is in love with someone else…'

'Poor girl,' said Angelina, looking pitiful. 'What a very stupid man…' Draco winced at the comment and then looked at Harry.

'Who's in love with someone else?' asked Lady Maritoni.

'Fred,' said Ron, casually. Angelina was now looking at him with an indescribable expression on her face. 'Don't you have anything to do, Angelina? I thought---'

'No,' said Angelina, now sitting beside Lady Maritoni. 'I'm just resting right now. Anyway?'

'What _anyway?' asked Ron, while thinking,__ 'She fell for it!' 'Are you sure that you are not busy? It's not really that important you see.' Angelina bit her lip and then sighed. She also looked a bit tense and impatient._

'I won't be sitting here if I'm busy,' said Angelina and then smiled.

'It's just about Fred,' said Ron. 'It's not really that important, right?'

'Well, yes, of course,' said Angelina, ignoring the teasing looks on her girlfriends' faces.

'I thought so,' said Ron, shrugging.

'Ron, if you want me to go away, just tell me okay,' said Angelina, standing up.

'What made you think that?' said Ron, casually, and then glared at Draco who kicked him on the shin. 'Anyway, fine, will you continue for me Draco?' and then kicked him on the shin as well. 

'My pleasure, Ron,' said Draco and then kicked him, but Ron kicked him back. 'Ouch!' He kicked him again. Angelina just rolled her eyes.

'Stop kicking each other,' said Angelina. 'One of you just kicked me.'

'Yeah,' said Harry. 'If you two don't stop, I'll kick you both all the way to America.'

'Ohh,' said Draco. 'He's going to kick us Ron, all the way to America.'

'We are so scared,' said Ron. Harry just rolled his eyes.

'Anyway,' said Blaise, 'Let me continue. Where are we again?'

'Fred,' said Angelina, with all ears on Blaise. 

'Oh yeah,' Blaise continued, 'well, his wedding with Lorreana has been cancelled. Draco, will you hand me the salt? Thanks. Oh, and pepper!'

'Why?' 

'What do you care?' said Lady Maritoni, which made Angelina glare at her. 'Fine, I'll shut my mouth.'

'What do you mean why?' said Blaise. 'Hasn't Fred told you yet?'

'Hello?' said Lady Maritoni. 'She has been ignoring him for---' but Angelina, once again, glared at her. 'I'm not talking from now on! ZIP!'

'Tell me what?'

'Harry, Draco and Ron,' said Blaise, 'I don't like to delay important matters. Slytherins believe that important matters should be said, immediately. Angelina, the man isn't going to marry Lorreana because he saw---'

'He saw you, Angelina,' said Katie. 'Angelina, the man is crazy over you. I'm your friend. I won't lie to you.' Angelina looked rather shocked and she didn't know what to say, either. 'They were just being reasonable. Fred was friends with Lori for a long time and that was the last thing that he would ever do to her, hurt her. Everything was planned. He didn't want to break it off, but they had to. It was the least thing that they could do to each other.'

'You have no idea what he went through when you left,' said Alicia. 'George tells me everything, you know. I also once over heard them talking.'

'Did you know that he once said that he would have given all the money in his Gringotts account just to see you sooner? Just to see you before he even asked Lorreana?' said Ron. 'The lady has been nothing but nice to him. Fred thought that he will never ever see you again. He thought that Lori was closest to you, of all the girls that he dated and she was actually, so he asked her. He thought he loved her. Everything was perfect, until he saw you again.'

'One time,' said Harry, 'I remember Fred saying that he just wants to find someone like _you and then maybe he'll settle down and that was Lori.'_

'There was a girl that he dated who broke up with him because he kept comparing her to you,' said Blaise. 'Actually, a bunch of them did for the same reasons.'

'Every single girl that he dated after you left,' said Draco, 'resembles you at some point, even Gretchen. That was his requirement, you know.' 

'It has always been you, Angelina,' said Harry, 'I just thought that you should know.' An odd silence followed.

'Draco,' said Ron, breaking the silence. 'It's twelve. We have to get going.' Draco nodded.

'Do yourself a favour, Angelina,' said Draco, standing up. 'Just talk to him. Bye.' Harry and Ron followed him immediately, giving her an encouraging smile.

'By the way, Angelina,' said Blaise, wincing. 'You gave him two bruises, one on each cheek. Bye.' He immediately walked towards his friends who were waiting for him at the door.

'Gosh,' said Lady Maritoni, 'You love him. He loves you. Why aren't you two together? I'm going to shut my mouth now!'=================================

AFTERNOON

Angelina was staring at the clock hanging over the door of her restaurant. It was three o'clock. Lynden and Phillip already left with Matilda, to meet Fred at _Ice Cream Parlour at __Harrods. She has been walking back and forth and it was making the head of her sister spin._

'Ina,' said Lady Abby. 'Just go and talk to him and stop doing that.' Angelina started fidgeting.

'What are you talking about?' said Angelina, looking very tense. 'I don't know what you mean---' 

'I surrender, Ina,' said Lady Abby, throwing her hands in the air. 'Your pride is too high for me to handle.' Angelina just ignored her sister's remark, and began walking back and forth again, as her sister watched her again.

_'Please God,' Angelina thought, closing her eyes. __'Please, just give me a sign. Any sign will do, please. Please. Please. Should I talk to him? Please…Please…Please…' She opened her eyes and then looked at the clock once more. Suddenly, she heard her sister say something._

'Ina,' said Lady Abby. 'Isn't that Lyn's bag? Or is it Phil's?' Angelina immediately turned around, and then looked at the red backpack on the table as if it was a very precious gift from God. She looked at her sister and then to Lady Maritoni, grinning.

'I have to give this to Lyn,' said Angelina, who made her friend and sister raise their eyebrows. 'I better hurry up. Bye.' She immediately walked off thinking, _'THANK YOU GOD!'_

'Of course,' said Lady Maritoni, 'You have to give the bag to Lyn. Of course.' ===========================================================

ICE CREAM PARLOUR AT HARROD'S

'Thanks Matilda,' said Fred, as he hugged his children. 'You want to---' But was interrupted when Lynden crawled on his lap.

'Papa?' said Lynden, placing his little hand on Fred's cheek. 'What's wrong?'

'You hurt yourself?' said Phillip, crawling onto Fred's lap and placing his hand on Fred's cheek. 'You have two.' Fred just held their little hands and then smiled.

'This is nothing,' said Fred. 'It's just some mark. It will go away, you know.'

'Fred,' said Matilda. 'Angelina wants to take them shopping tomorrow, which means that they won't be able to meet you.' Fred just swallowed.

'Of course,' said Fred, ruffling his twin's hair and forcing a smile. 'Anyway, I'll just bring them around 8:00pm. Would you like to eat ice cream with---' but was interrupted when Lynden and Phillip struggled from him.

'Mama! Mama!' yelled the twins, running towards their mother, excitedly. 'We are going to eat aythcream!' Fred became frozen in his chair, while Matilda winced. He swallowed hard. 

'Hey,' said Angelina, hiding her nervousness and leaning down to kiss their foreheads. She looked at Lynden. 'And you. You forgot to bring your bag. You know that you can't leave home without them.' Matilda immediately walked towards her and then took the bag.

'I have mine,' said Phillip, 'It's with Matilda.' Angelina just smiled at them.

'Matilda,' said Angelina, 'does he still need you?' 

'Ah, no,' said Fred, with his lips shaking and still not turning around to face her. 'No---'

'Alright then,' said Angelina, turning around. 'Let's go Matilda.' Matilda handed Fred the children's bags and then immediately followed Angelina. 

_'Come on, Fred,' she thought while walking off. __'Please follow me. Please. Please follow me. You just have to follow me. Why did I walk away? I hate myself! Please Fred. Follow me.'_

'A-A-An-gel-Angelina,' said Fred, nervously. He began to stand up and walked towards her. 'Please—talk—to—me.' Angelina stopped walking, thinking_, 'YES!!!!! Thank you!' It took Angelina a few minutes before turning around to face Fred. She was smiling from ear to ear and she didn't want him to see that she was smiling._

'Alright,' she said, finally turning around. Matilda immediately took Lynden and Phillip's hands, leading them to a nearby table. 'What is it that you want to talk about?'

'Um,' said Fred, taking a piece of paper from his pocket, while Angelina just watched with an odd expression on her face. 'I listed everything that I must say to you.'

'Just tell me,' said Angelina, 'I'm in a hurry.' Fred swallowed hard and then licked his lips.

'Angelina, first I just wanted to let you know that I am very sorry and,' said Fred, quickly with his lips shaking and taking a quick glance at the paper every second. Angelina looked rather amazed at the scene. 'I am not getting married to Lorreana, which means that I don't want you to prepare the foods for our wedding. There will be no wedding and---' Fred looked really nervous and then frowned upon seeing the odd grin on Angelina's face. He continued, anyway. 'And, I still love you, Angelina. I never stopped. I'm in love with you. Only you. I also want you to know that I won't get married…unless it's _you I'm marrying. I love you. I really do.' Angelina wanted to just jump on him and kiss him right then and there, but she stopped herself. _

'I know,' said Angelina, staring at Fred's face, who looked like a ripe tomato.

'You what?'

'I know that you are not getting married.'

'You—you—do?' Angelina began to smile.

'Yes and I'm sorry about the bruises. I was really upset. You hurt me, you know. You hurt me really bad.'

'I'm sorry. But I just want to let you know that I'm willing to start from scratch to win your love once again. We could start with all the courtship? But please tell me that I won't be wasting my time. I'm willing to do anything.' Angelina smiled.

'Fred,' said Angelina, grinning which made Fred grin as well. She shook her head and then looked at him again. 'You always know what to say, huh?' Fred laughed.

'Not really,' said Fred, 'I wrote everything down, remember? I'm---' but he was interrupted when Angelina immediately grabbed the back of his neck with her hands, which caused him to lean closer to her, and then kissed him right on the lips. A few seconds later, she pulled away leaving Fred looking very dreamy. He immediately snapped out of dreamland. 'Ah, what was that?'

'A kiss,' said Angelina, blushing. She couldn't believe that she did that. 'Well, it's just that---' but Fred interrupted her by placing his palms on her face and kissing her once again. A few seconds later, he pulled away leaving Angelina with a dreamy look on her face.

'Now, that's a kiss,' said Fred. 'So?' 

'So?'

'Fancy a dinner with me tonight?' said Fred, leaning closer to kiss Angelina again.

'Yes,' said Angelina, in between their kisses. 'I'd love to go to dinner with you later.'

'Good,' said Fred, in between their kisses. Angelina placed her hand on his cheeks which made him twitch. 'Aw…' 

'Sorry,' said Angelina, rubbing his cheeks softly. 'It's big. I'm sorry about the bruises…'

'It's okay,' said Fred, leaning closer once again to kiss her. 'It was worth it. You are here now. You could give me all the bruises in the world and you'll never ever hear a word from me. Promise.' This made Angelina chuckle and kiss him again. But a few seconds later, they were interrupted by two high-pitched voices.

'Um, mama? Papa?' said the twins, smiling at the scene because their parents are talking once again. 'What are you doing?' This made Fred and Angelina jump back and then immediately turned around.

'Ah, nothing,' said Fred, with a wide grin on his face. 'So, shall we?'

'Where are we going?' asked the twins.

'Anywhere you want to go,' said Fred.

'Toys!' yelled the twins.

'Alright then,' said Fred. 'Toys, here we come!' He looked at Angelina and then offered his hand. 'Shall we?'

'Okay,' said Angelina giving her hand. They walked off looking very contented, holding each others hand while Angelina held Lynden's hand and Fred held Phillip's hand.

'Fred, you should have seen your face awhile ago,' said Angelina, looking up to him and giggling. 'It was priceless.' Fred rolled his eyes.

'No, this is priceless,' said Fred, as he leaned down to kiss her for the 1000000th time that hour. 

**A/N:**

**Hey there! Thanks so much for reading this! I'll do my best to update soon, since I will be really busy this month. **

**For all of you, who reviewed my previous chapter, thank you so much! **

**SILVER DRAGON PRINCESS: Hey Ana! They are back together. I really hope that you liked this chap… Poor Fred… Angelina gave her bruises! **

**LADY JAYDE UNE: Hey Jayde! Lol! I just don't know what to say about your comment… but well, they are back together! ANYWAY, when will you be updating???**

**QUIET ONE: Oh, Gretchen sure is a bitch! Anyway, they are back together, that's what matters…. Hehehehe! **

**SAM: Hey there! You are new! Anyway, thanks so much… you are so nice! I'm so glad that you liked it. F/A pairing is one of my favourites too!**

**ASHLIEGH: Hey you! So, I guess she took your advice, huh! Yes, Gretchen is definitely out of the picture. Woohoo!!! **

**KYLEIGH THE GREAT: Hey! See ****told yah… but you are right… she is too nice. What a saint, right? By the way, what do you mean by this?**

I'm a rper of Angelina Johnson, have I ever said that before? Oh well, anyway, she's the timid peace-maker in that rp.**,**

**I was just curious… I have no idea what you meant by that… sorry…**

**I really hope that you liked this chapter… Anyway… you guess what's going to happen next chapter….. hehehe! See yah!**

**CHEERS**

**~xXsophieXx~**


	13. Fred's Efforts

OCTOBER

Fred looked around as he entered _Tiffany's and Co. and then took a deep breath. He walked over to the nearest glass table and then glanced at the beautiful necklaces that were displayed. A certain diamond and platinum necklace caught his eye and thought that Angelina would look rather nice in it. Besides, it is time for him to give her a __finer necklace, right? _

'Good morning. May I help you sir?' said the lady, smiling at him. Fred looked up to her and then smiled. 

'Good morning,' said Fred, 'this necklace is very nice. How much is it?'

'215,000 pounds, sir,' said the lady after checking the price. Fred nodded.

'I'll get it,' he said immediately, looking around. 'I would also like to see the most excellent, finest engagement ring that you have, please.'

'Of course,' said the lady, 'please follow me, sir.' ==========================================================

THE NEXT DAY…

Fred looked nervously at the tiny box and then sighed, while walking towards _Lyn and Phil. 'Do you think she'll say yes?' he said, nervously. George just looked at him._

'Fred? What the hell are you talking about? Of course she will! I can't even believe that it took you three months to ask her…' he said, rolling his eyes.

'Well, I talked to her about it but she said that we should wait and---' said Fred but he was interrupted by Lee.

'She's just saying that,' said Lee, 'Trust me. You know girls. They say stuff that they don't mean.'

'Trust me,' said George, smiling at him. 'She'll be happy about this.' Fred just looked at the both of them nervously. 'Don't look at me like that, Fred Weasley! For heaven's sake! She's making you nervous? A _girl is making you nervous? Don't make me laugh!' After a few minutes of walking, they saw Angelina outside of __Lyn and Phil and she was talking with her parents. Fred stopped walking and then gulped._

'What the hell,' said Lee, pushing Fred. 'Tell her, you chicken!' Fred pushed Lee back, but George grabbed Fred's arm and he was practically dragging her to Angelina. The Countess and Lord Johnson watched with a weird expression on their faces upon seeing Fred struggling from George and Lee's grip.

'What's the matter?' said Angelina softly. She turned around. 'Is something--' George pushed Fred towards Angelina, which made Fred scowl. 'What's going on?'

'Ah, er,' said Fred, wincing. He kissed her on the cheeks. 'Hi, Angel. Sir, Ma'am, good morning.'

'Fred wants to tell you something, Angelina,' said George, grinning. 'Nice to see you Mr. Johnson and the beautiful, Mrs. Johnson!' Mrs. Johnson smiled at this comment.

'Good morning,' said Angelina's parents. 'Angelina, we better go inside. I'll just see you later.' Angelina's gaze shifted from her parents to Fred.

'What's going on?' said Angelina, 'What are you up to?'

'Nothing that you would not like,' said George, raising his eyebrows up and down.

'Now George,' said Lee, 'We better leave them alone. I believe that they have to talk--'

'About what?' said Angelina, narrowing her eyes. 'For the last time, what are you up to? Fred?' Fred rubbed the back of his neck and then blushed. 

'We are just fooling around,' said Fred, defensively which made Angelina frown.

'Tell her, you chicken!' yelled George and Lee, which made Fred glare at them. _'Fine!' Fred thought._

'Go away!' said Fred. George and Lee grinned at each other and then walked away.

'What's happening here?' said Angelina. 'Fred, what--are you breaking up with me?' Fred's eyes widened.

'No, no,' said Fred, assuring her. 'Absolutely not!' 

'What do you have to tell me then? What are they talking about?' Fred swallowed hard and then took a deep breath.

'Um, you see,' said Fred, looking at her and wincing. 'I'm not rushing you or something. It's just that maybe, just maybe, you know.'

_'Oh God, this is harder than I thought,' Fred thought and then continued, 'Well, you know that I love you and that I can't live without you and--'_

'What are you trying to say?' she said, placing her hand on his face. 'I love you, too.'

'Woohoo!' yelled Draco, Harry, Ron and Blaise, who were walking towards them and smirking. 'What's happening here?'

_'Oh, here comes four more!' Fred thought, but he did his best to ignore their teasing. 'Shut up will you?!' All six men's loud teasing was replaced by quiet laughter. Fred felt that he was going to disappear and he was also blushing like mad. 'Angelina, I love you. I hope that this clear things up--' He immediately handed Angelina the tiny box, kissed her on lips and then immediately walked away, looking down._

'What's this for?' said Angelina, opening the box and then gasped upon seeing the finest ring that she has ever seen in her entire life. George, Lee, Harry, Ron, Draco and Blaise watched closely. Her gaze shifted from the ring to Fred. She took out her wand, pointed it to Fred, who was now a few feet away, and then whispered, 'Locomotor Mortis!' A few seconds later, Fred fell on the ground. She saw him pick himself up and then started hopping towards George.

'You did this!' he yelled and then hissed, 'DO THE COUNTER-CURSE NOW!'

'No,' said Angelina, 'Fred, come here and don't shout at them because I did it.' Fred grumbled and then reluctantly hopped towards Angelina.

'Angelina,' he whined, 'I'll understand if you don't give me an answer now. You know that I'm willing to wait and that--'

'Aren't you even going to place it in my finger? That's the normal thing to do, you know--' she said, handing the ring back to him.

'You mean, _yes?' said Fred, hiding his smile and excitement._

'How can I say _yes? You haven't even asked me the __question yet---' Fred grumbled and then sighed._

'Will you do the counter-curse? I can't really do it properly if---' but he was interrupted when Angelina did the counter-curse. Fred began stretching his legs and then said, 'Now, that feels better.' He looked at her and then took her hand. 'Angelina Johnson, from the moment I saw you, there was something about you that caught my eye. I was 11 years old then so I was totally clueless. It took awhile for me to realize things. I didn't know that you're the one who will make me weak in the knees, my heart skip a beat and feel _this. You know that I've been with many girls. All of them were short-term relationships. I've only begged one girl and that's you Angelina. I have only been like this towards you. I just don't know if I'll make it without you again. You are my heart, Angelina. I know it sounds dumb but it's the truth. With all the crazy things that I've done to you and that I put you through, you are still here. No one else can make me feel like you do. Angel, I promise you that my love for you will never change and that I'll love you, faithfully, until I die. My love for you will never fade and it's only meant for you. You are God's answer to my prayers. I just know that what I'm feeling for you will last a lifetime. And I know that I'm ready to spend my life with you because I know that I'll never love this way again.' Angelina's eyes began to water. _

'Fred, that was---' but she was interrupted by Fred.

'I'm in love with you, Angelina Johnson. Would you make me the luckiest man in the world by marrying me? Please marry me, Angelina.' Angelina wiped away her tears and then looked as Fred placed the fine ring on her finger. Angelina hugged him, immediately, once Fred was done talking and placing the ring on her finger. Fred hugged her back and then whispered, 'So? Is that a yes? Will you make me the luckiest man in the world?'

'Yes,' she whispered and then pulled away from him, 'What took you so long to do that?!' 

'You told me that we should wait,' said Fred, 'I've wanted to ask you for a long time.' 

'Well, why do you always listen to me, then?' she asked, placing her arms around his neck.

'Because I love you,' he said, leaning down to kiss her on the lips and raising his right hand with a "thumb's up" gesture, which made George, Lee, Ron, Harry, Blaise and Draco cheer. ===========================================================

JUNE [FOLLOWING YEAR…]

THE WEDDING DAY

'God, Fred!' George hissed as he smiled at the visitors. 'Will you calm down? Stop--'

'What if she changed her mind and she doesn't want to marry me anymore?' said Fred faintly. 'What if--'

'You know what, Fred, I thought that I knew you very well. But actually, I bloody don't! I didn't know that you are a psycho-paranoid man. You scare me--' Fred just glared at him but was interrupted when the music started to play. He watched as everybody included in the Wedding March walked down the aisle, anxiously. He saw Lyn and Phil walked down the aisle and then winked at them as his children waved at him. After what seems like forever, the Wedding March played. The doors opened and then a silhouette of a very tall girl, escorted by her father, appeared. Fred started to arrange his bow tie and then took a deep breath, as Rachelle began throwing rose petals on the red carpet.

'You look good,' said George, which made him smile. 'You'll be fine.' Angelina started walking down the aisle slowly, looking very beautiful and radiant. She was wearing a very fine silk, long-sleeved, off-shoulder, peach wedding gown and veil, with the Johnson's Tiara, and the diamond necklace that Fred gave her. Fred just watched patiently, looking mesmerized, as he waited for her down the aisle. 

'Take good care of my daughter, Weasley,' said Lord Johnson, upon reaching him. A tear fell from his eyes which caused Angelina to cry, as well. They hugged each other as Fred watched closely. 

'I love you, papa,' said Angelina and then pulled away. Fred handed her his hanky so that Angelina could wipe her tears away, which made Angelina smile. 

'Congratulations,' said Lord Johnson, shaking Fred's hand as he gave Angelina's hand to him.

'Thank you, sir, and I'll take good care of her,' Fred replied, politely. He looked at Angelina and then smiled at her, which caused her to smile as well. They started walking down the aisle and then he whispered, 'I love you.'

'I love you, too.' 

'Did you know that we are about to be bound together, forever? Until we die?'

'Of course I do, Fred.'

'I can't wait to say I do,' said Fred, looking at her and this comment made her chuckle.

'You never fail to make me laugh.'

'What? You think I'm joking? I'm not.' Angelina smiled at him. They waited patiently as the ceremony came to an end.

'With the power bestowed upon me,' said the Bishop, 'I now pronounce you, Husband and Wife. Let us all welcome, Mr. and Mrs. Frederick Weasley.' The crowd started to clap. 'You may now kiss the bride.' Fred grinned.

'Finally,' said Fred. He raised Angelina's veil and then placed his head inside it, which made all the people laugh. He leaned down and then kissed her. He pulled away after a few seconds and then grinned at her. He kissed her again, while he placed the veil at the back of Angelina's head. 'So, what now Mrs. Fred Weasley?'

'What,' said Angelina, looking up to him.

'Tonight,' said Fred, grinning mischievously.

'Oh, for heaven's sake! We are inside the Church!' She looked around and then gestured for Lynden and Phillip to come to them. 'Come baby! Come and take pictures with mama and papa.' ===========================================================

WEDDING RECEPTION

'Since Fred and Angelina are married already,' said George, grinning mischievously and taking a sideways glance at Fred and Angelina. 'I guess spilling the beans would sound really great! Fred was the ultimate "Playboy", while Angelina was the ultimate "Good Girl" and "Daddy's Girl". This two people shared a very interesting love story. Love, drama, humour, you name it, they have it! Please allow me and Katie to give you a brief summary.' George grinned at Fred. 'When we were 11 years old, on board a train, I threw a water balloon towards Fred. He started to step backwards to catch it but bumped on Angelina, instead, which caused them to fall to the ground. Angelina got so angry because one of the balloons that Fred was holding popped and it got Angelina wet. Fred just laughed at her and that was the very first time that they ever laid eyes on each other. Angelina and I became friends right away. Fred and Angelina, however, hated each other. I swear, if stares could kill, they'd both be dead by now! Angelina called Fred, _Midget Brent, while Fred called her, __Bamboo Angelica.' Everyone chuckled. 'Not a good start, eh?! Anyway, Fred would later worship those __bamboo legs.'_

'That's what would happen for the first two years every time they would see each other,' said Katie, 'In third year, though, just when Fred and George were becoming popular to girls, Angelina made it in our team which caused the two of them to spend more time with each other which resulted to more fights. Fred was still the same immature, obnoxious, noisy, hyperactive and funny boy who loved to play pranks on people, while Angelina was this very smart, shy but strong girl who stood up for herself. He drove her insane but she drove her insane as well. They were just the complete opposites of each other. They just loved to fight.'

'Angelina gave my brother a hard time. Most girls would blush or giggle every time he passes by. She was the only girl who treated him that way and it amazed him,' said George.

_'What are you doing here?' said 14 year old Fred, trying to make a conversation. _

_'I don't have time for a verbal volleyball right now,' said Angelina, staring at her book, 'go away and find someone else.'_

_'You are the one who has a very fragile temper.'_

_'I see you, Brent, that is why. What a very ugly name--' Fred's eyes narrowed._

_'It's ugly because it's not Brent. It's Fred, Angelica.'_

_'Oh my gosh!' said Angelina in mock horror. 'Your name is even uglier than I thought!''___

_'You are right,' said Fred, tiredly, 'I better go.'_

'In 5th year, things began to change. Fred was flirting with a bunch of girls, totally dismissing his date, when Angelina arrived in a black spaghetti strap sparkly dress that goes down to her knees during the Yule Ball, stealing Fred's FULL attention.' George began to chuckle. 'I can still remember how he looked like. He was chatting and laughing with all these girls when Angelina arrived, looking "stunning", as how Fred would describe it. For Fred, Angelina always looks stunning. He looked at the door, blinked his eyes and then looked at her again. I just laughed my head off!'

_'Excuse me,' said Fred to all the girls and then immediately walked towards Angelina, trying to look as if he didn't want to be there or he didn't know that she was there. 'Oi, Angelica! You are here?'_

_'Not you,' said Angelina, sighing. 'Well, obviously I'm here.' Fred sighed, thinking of something to say._

_'You look nice,' was all that he could say, since it was the truth. Angelina looked at him and then frowned._

_'Honestly,' she said, looking up to him since he is now six feet and growing. 'Is that all that you are going to say?'_

_'I'm kind of getting tired of all that,' he said, shrugging. 'Anyway, fancy a dance? I'm bored.'_

_'You are bored that's why you are asking me?' she asked. _

_'Look, if you don't want to, just tell me.'_

_'I don't want to dance. Not with you, thank you.'_

'Fred felt that he has been slapped, when she said no. He's not used to that word. But that didn't stop him. It, believe it or not, amazed him more. Fred's effort began to pay off, gradually…' said Katie.

_'That's what you get for being a war freak,' said George, pressing his bruise harder. 'I pulled you off __Flint__ but--'_

_'He went smashing into Angelina! I have never been that close to her! He's not going to be that lucky--' George and Lee stopped and looked at him. 'What?!'_

_'Close to her?' said Lee. 'Close to her? You like her?' Lee and George began to laugh._

_'No! She's a snob! She's very difficult! Absolutely not! Shut up!'_

'He did like her, but he'd rather die a million deaths than admit it though. Instead, Fred began to stalk her and made Angelina think that he was there by accident. One day…'

_'What's that?' asked Fred, pretending to look bored and looking at the troubled Angelina._

_'Oh, for heaven's sake,' said Angelina sighing, not looking up from her book. 'I came here because you were at the library--'_

_'I asked "what's that?"--'_

_'Fine,' said Angelina, 'It's Arithmacy and--'_

_'Having trouble, eh? This is your lucky day. May I see?'_

_'Why?' said Angelina, eyeing him suspiciously._

_'Well, maybe I can solve the problem,' Fred snapped, sitting beside her on the ground._

_'You? Don't make me laugh!' Fred snatched the book from Angelina and then began reading the problem. A few seconds later, he began writing something down and then handed the book and paper to her, which made her frown. She began reading it and then gasped when he got the right answer. 'How—did—you—get—this?' Fred smiled and then explained it to her. 'Thanks.' Fred grinned at her. _

_'See how nice and peaceful it is when we don't bite each other's head off?'_

_'As much as I hate to say this--you are good.' Fred laughed. 'Please help me with number 14?'_

'They became "study pals" since then,' said George, 'That's when he started to act strange…'

_'You seem so happy, mate! What happened?' said George, looking at the dreamy and radiant face of his twin brother._

_'Angelina and I talked today—no fights at all,' said Fred, looking at Lee and George and grinning from ear to ear. _

_'And--' said Lee, expecting something more. 'And--'_

_'She smiled at me,' said Fred, dreamily. 'And said my name. It sounded so different hearing it from her—she said," Fred"'_

_'Then?' said George, raising his eyebrows. 'Then?'_

_'What?' said Fred, shrugging._

_'That's all? You mean you are acting like that over--' said Lee, looking at him as if he was a freak._

_'And, I asked her if we could study and she said yes. Together.'_

_'STUDY?!!!!! What the hell?!' said Lee, looking outraged._

_'Fred? What the hell is going on with you?' George said as he watched Fred arrange his books. 'We DON'T study!'_

_'Well, I do now. Angelina and I are study pals,' he said, proudly._

_'Study pals? You are mad,' Lee said._

_'Look, you'll understand me when you meet her. Who knows? You may even be worse than me!'_

_'Her? What the hell are you talking about?' said George. Fred rolled his eyes._

_'The girl that you bring home to your mum.'_

_'BRING HOME TO MUM?! You are mad! You aren't even 16 yet!' said George, faintly._

_'Love knows no age.'_

_'What the hell? You are one sick man!' Lee said._

_'You'll find her, but right now, I must go. I have to meet Percy and have him explain this problem to me. What would Angelina say if I wasn't able to answer her question?'_

_'Go away Fred. You and Percy compliment each other so well,' said George._

'After getting help from Fred, she immediately stormed into our dorm room to tell us about it.' Katie looked at Fred. 'Yes Fred, to tell us. Anyway, she told us that Fred was actually smart and that it was really nice of him to help her and everything. She also said that they will be studying again later that day. Alicia and I started to play with her.'

_'You are?' said Alicia, blinking her eyes at Katie, which made Angelina frown. 'What a very lucky girl! The Weasley Twins are like one of the most popular boys in school!'_

_'Don't tell anybody,' started Katie, looking at Alicia then to Angelina, 'but I have a huge crush on them.' Angelina started to laugh._

_'Don't you think Fred is cute, Angelina?' asked Alicia. 'Most girls do--' Angelina began to giggle._

_'Well, he's gorgeous alright, especially his smile. He also smells good! I like it when he just came from the shower, for example, after practice, when his hair is all messed up and wet—' said Angelina, blushing and giggling while Katie and Alicia just looked at each other. 'But his attitude is appalling, though. Besides, we are only study pals--'_

_'Let me tell you something,' said Alicia, 'The Weasley Twins don't study--'_

'Lee and I thought that Angelina was just like the other girls to Fred but we were wrong. Fred pursued Angelina. He worked hard to get to where he is right now and I tell you, it wasn't easy at all. Fred was declined by Angelina many times. But what can I say; my brother's motto is "Get her or die trying" courtesy of our team captain before Fred, Oliver Wood. After all he was the worst playboy in our family, but he was very persistent. Followed by Bill, Charlie--'

'You are next to Bill, George!' shouted Fred, which made everybody chuckle. George just made a face. 

'Fine. Fred, Bill, Me, and then Charlie while Ron and Percy are the ultimate good boys and ideal boyfriends. Fred most probably said "I love you" to the majority of the female population of the school, appearing with a new girl in his arms every week or so. Fred would often be seen with a girl in some dark corner but being with Angelina made him appreciate places that are well lit. Fred was happy just to see her and talk to her. He loved to hold her hand and just looked at her when she's studying. He respected her. Fred had to ask her 12 times before she agreed on a group date. After 7 or 8 group dates, she finally agreed to go on a one-on-one date with him. But she still had doubts about him.'__

'Honestly, I couldn't blame her,' said Katie, 'Fred was very _temporary when it comes to girls. Everybody knew that they were together but they didn't look like they're together. Angelina totally ignored Fred. I kind of felt sorry for him but she was just being cautious. Angelina began hiding from him, avoiding him, and she wouldn't even let him walk next to her! Most girls thought that she was insane for doing such an absurd thing to Fred, but Angelina didn't care. Angelina was indeed his match. Fred looked like a total idiot and they broke up but reconciled the summer before 6th year. Alicia and I had this talk with her and asked her to give Fred a chance. She was hesitant but she did anyways, slowly.' _

'I however said something to Fred. He started ignoring her and then it did work. Angelina became thoughtful and sweeter towards my brother. Fred enjoyed the attention that he was getting from her that he continued on doing it. Yes, it was my fault that they broke up the 2nd time. Fred got angry with me for saying such an absurd thing to him, but I told him not to blame me because he went too far. Fortunately, they reconciled once again after a week or so. She left months after their reconciliation and then did not see each other until last year and here they are now. Married and with two beautiful children. There's no question that they are meant for each other. To you Fred, I would like to say congratulations for you obtained such a great lady whom you love very much. All your hard work has been paid! And to you Angelina---Weasley, I salute you for having one of the greatest influences on my brother's life. I wish you both a very happy life together! Good luck to you both and there are a lot of things in store for you--more children, perhaps!' said George and then winked at them while the others laughed. 'Angelina, just to warn you, I think Fred plans to have 20…' Everybody laughed.

**A/N:**

**Hey there! Thanks so much for all the people who reviewed my previous chapter. Anyway, I really hope that you liked this chap… THANKS FOR READING IT! **

**QUIET ONE: Hehehe! I'm glad that they are back together too… not to mention MARRIED! **

**KYLEIGH THE GREAT: I'm glad that you found it sweet ****J**** so that's what you were talking about… thanks for telling me!**

**NOODLEJELLY: I couldn't agree with you more! Hooray!**

**LADY JAYDE UNE: They are married now, not just back together! Anyway, I really hope that you post the next chap soon…**

**ASHLIEGH: I'm glad that you liked it! You rock too! They are married!**

**SILVER DRAGON PRINCESS: They are not just back together, they are married! Hooray!**

**CHAREINAMI-CHAN: You went camping this month? Where do you live? Anyway, I'm glad that you are back now… your teacher is scary…**

**SAM: Hehehe! Nope! It's not the end YET!**

**CHEERS!**

**~xXSophieXx~**


	14. Married And Much More

'Oh yes, children,' interrupted Lady Abby, 'I remember Ina telling me that she would like to marry a prince someday and have 8 children.' Everybody laughed while Fred teasingly looked at his blushing wife. 'I really hope that Fred could handle that--'

'No problem with me at all,' said Fred, grinning, '6 more to go then!' Everybody laughed. George raised his glass, followed by all the other people in the room and then wished the newly married couple healthy children and happy life together. 'Cheers!'

'May I dance with my wife?' asked Fred, offering his hand. Angelina smiled and then gently took it. Fred led her to the middle of the dance floor and then snapped his finger which made Angelina giggle and the light to dim. Fred placed his hand on her waist and then gently pulled her closer while his other hand held her left hand as her right hand rested on his shoulder. Fred snapped again and the song "I Do" started to play. They began swaying to the music. 'Listen to this song.'

'I know this song Fred,' said Angelina, 'is it--' but she was interrupted when Fred began singing softly into her ears. 

'I do cherish you. For the rest of my life you don't have to think twice. I will love you still. From the depths of my soul, it's beyond my control. I've waited so long to say this to you. If you are asking do I love you this much, I do.' Angelina smiled and then looked up to him.

'Waited so long to say what?' said Angelina as she placed her arms around his neck.

'I do,' said Fred, softly and then leaned down to kiss her. Once the song ended, the light was brighter once again, and then a dance song played. Everybody watched as Fred and Angelina danced exuberantly to the music, which made everybody laugh, while their parents just watched looking amazed, horrified and embarrassed. A few more dances later…..

'Mind if we steal your Angel for a little while?' said Alicia, grinning and dragging Angelina towards the other girls. 'Thanks!' Fred just looked and then shrugged.

'So, why did you drag me here?' asked Angelina, looking at all the other girls who were all grinning mischievously, including Hermione.

'Well, we 'ave zumthing forr you,' said Fleur, handing her a rectangular box. 

'Go on,' said Hermione, anxiously, 'open it!' Angelina looked at them all suspiciously and then opened it. She saw a very sexy lingerie and it made her jaw dropped. 

'What is this?' hissed Angelina, glancing at Fred who was talking with his mates. Fred smiled at her and then waved, which made her smile back. 

'Something that you could wear tonight,' said Hermione, looking very excited. 

'Absolutely not,' hissed Angelina. It was the very last thing that she would wear in front of Fred.

'What?' asked Fleur, looking outraged. 'Why?'

'Because--' said Angelina, but was interrupted when George spoke.

'Alright, now we must say goodbye to the newly weds,' said George, grinning, 'since they will be leaving for their honeymoon!' Everybody cheered and made teasing sounds, which made Fred and Angelina both blush and laugh. 'Go on Fred! Take her away!' Fred grinned, walked over to Angelina, and then gently took her hand. They both smiled at the people and then to each other.

'Lyn! Phil!' said Fred, looking at his children who were with Draco, Harry and Blaise. 'We are going! Come to papa!' George looked at them as if they were dumb.

'You are taking them to your honeymoon?' asked George with raised eyebrows.

'Well, yes!' said Angelina. 'My babies can't sleep without me. Come baby! We are leaving---'

'They are not going,' said Harry, lazily. 

'What?!' said Angelina, looking outraged. 'Who do you--'

'They don't want to go,' said Draco, 'they will be staying with us.'

'Lyn and Phil come to mama and papa,' said Fred.

'We are not going,' said Lynden and Phillip. 'Bye bye!' Fred and Angelina were about to object and speak when George dragged them both to the doors. 

'Go on! Go on!' said George. 'Bye! Leave now, please? I don't want them seeing anything--' He winked.

'What?!' said Fred, looking annoyed. 'Shut the hell up, George--'

'Bye! You'll see them in a week!' said George and then winked. 'In the mean time, enjoy—each other!' ================================

HONEYMOON

'This is beautiful Fred,' said Angelina once on board the very grand yacht. She went outside the room and then looked at the sea. 'But I wish that we went here earlier. I like the sea in the morning. It's black right now. I can't see a thing.'

'We all shared the bill,' said Fred, walking towards Angelina. 'George, Ron, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Harry and I shared all the expenses.' He sat down on the nearby chair and just watched her. A few seconds later, he grinned and then grabbed Angelina's waist. 'But since I am the one who just got married, I get to use it first---' He started planting soft kisses on her neck while Angelina giggled softly. Fred slowly rose from his chair, lifted Angelina and then walked towards the bed. 

'Fred,' whispered Angelina.

'Hmm,' said Fred softly while he gently laid Angelina on the bed. 

'I love you.' Fred smiled and then looked at her. He kissed her on her forehead.

'Well, I love you.' Angelina began to giggle. Fred was about to kiss her once again when she gently pushed him away.

'What's the matter,' said Fred, frowning. 

'I have to take a shower and take this dress off,' said Angelina immediately and then jumped off the bed. She ran to the bathroom and then locked the door.

'What?!' was all that Fred could say. He started to loosen his bow tie and then just dropped tiredly on the bed. 'Don't bother! I could take it off for you!'

'I'll be out in just a few seconds,' said Angelina from the bathroom. She started digging into her bag and then took off the gift that her sister-in-laws and friends gave her. She took out the lingerie and then examined it. _'Should I wear it? Should I not wear it?' she thought.__ After a few minutes, she came out wearing the pink lace lingerie, only to find Fred sleeping peacefully. She just sighed and then looked at Fred's sitting and sleeping figure. She placed her long wavy hair on her right side and then slowly leaned forward to give him his goodnight kiss. But to her surprise, Fred began to hold her head with his two hands and then kissed her back._

'You are awake,' said Angelina, in between their kisses.

'Well, you--' said Fred and then grinned. 'What are--?' Angelina' eyes widened in fear and then immediately rolled over to the other side of the bed and then hid under the blankets.

'They said that I should wear this and that you'd like it if I wear something like this tonight!'

'Is that what you were talking about awhile ago,' said Fred, grinning and lifting the blankets. She nodded.

'You don't like it.'

'Who told you? I happen to think that you look extremely beautiful in anything.' Angelina began to smile.

'So, where were we, Mrs. Fred Weasley?' whispered Fred, smiling, as he turned off the lights, and then slowly leaned closer to his wife. 'I love you.'

'I love you.' ==================================

DECEMBER [SIX MONTHS AFTER THE WEDDING…]

Angelina woke up only to find that she's alone in bed. Lynden and Phillip already went to school and she heard the shower running in the bathroom. She began to smile from ear to ear and then jumped off the bed. She stormed into the bathroom only to find the silhouette of Fred dancing and singing.

'Good morning, Angel!' She grinned and then opened the glass door. Fred looked shocked and then immediately closed it again.

'It's cold Angel!' said Fred, chuckling a little. But Angelina opened it again and then went in with him, playfully. Angelina grabbed the puffy body scrubber from Fred's grip. She started hugging Fred and then began scrubbing his back and then his chest, while Fred just stood there, smiling but looking confused.

'Ah, Angelina,' said Fred, smiling but a little hesitant, 'what are you doing in the shower with me? I still have a meeting at 10:30. I can't be late---' He looked at, now, his partly wet wife.

'Can I join you?' said Angelina, sweetly. 'Please?' Fred sighed. This is too hard for him to resist. _'Make them wait? Or Make her wait? Be late? Be early?' he thought, __'We can do this tonight? Or now? George? Angelina? __Magic__Island__?__ Weasley Wizard Wheezes? Angelina?' _

'Please?' she said again when she got no reply. 'Can I join you? Please?'

'Angel, I can't be late,' said Fred, even thought it broke his heart to say this. 'Tonight, okay?' Angelina began to pout and then threw the scrubber on his face. She looked at him and then began stepping out of the shower, looking really disappointed. Fred watched as she began walking away from him. He couldn't take it anymore…

'Oi Angelina! Where are you going?!' said Fred, grinning at her. 'Come back here!' Angelina began to turn around and then smiled when he said that.

'YES!!!' she said and then stepped in the shower with him, excitedly. 'Can't resist that, can you?'

'Angelina,' said Fred, 'Whatever did you do to me?' They began to laugh as Fred immediately closed the glass door so that they could get on with their "business".

A FEW HOURS LATER.....

'So, that was nice wasn't it?' said Angelina, sitting on the bathroom sink while fixing Fred's tie since she was now done buttoning Fred's top. He laughed.

'Sure is,' said Fred, wrapping his arms around her waist. 'But you do know that I missed my meeting and--' Angelina began unbuttoning his top again, playfully. Fred sighed and then buttoned it himself. 'We can do this later again, okay? I promise.'

'Well, you can't fire yourself, can you?' she said.

'I'm talking about Weasley Wizard Wheezes,' said Fred. 'George will kill me.'

'You know he can't,' said Angelina, sweetly. 'He loves you… but I love you more.' Fred began to laugh again, but his tone changed.

'Did I do anything wrong?'

'What? Why?'

'You are acting a bit strange.'

'How strange?'

'It's not that I don't like it. Don't take it the wrong way. It's just that, you are a bit too sweet than normal?' said Fred, looking unsure. 'But I do like it, it's just that---'

'Too sweet?' said Angelina and then began brushing his hair away from his forehead. 'So is showing my husband how much I love him a crime now?' Fred just gave her a goofy grin. He was now sure, something is going on.===================================

CHRISTMAS EVE

Fred was walking as slowly and as quietly as possible. He promised Angelina and the children that he'll be home for dinner, but he saw Nick LeGrand and his wife. Angelina would really understand but the problem is he didn't call. He slowly opened the door and then winced upon hearing a long and squeaky noise. He gently closed it and then walked slowly towards the bed to kiss his children when the bathroom door suddenly opened.

'Where have you been?' said Angelina, looking annoyed. 'Do you know what time it is? If you are going to be late, will you at least tell me next time?' She went back into the bathroom and then sat on her chair. 

'I'm sorry,' said Fred, looking at her in the mirror while she brushes her hair. 'But I got your sushi?' Angelina looked at him.

'I don't want it anymore,' said Angelina, 'Place it in the fridge. Maybe I'll just eat it tomorrow.' Fred did as he was told and then came back a few minutes later.

'I saw LeGrand and his wife,' said Fred, leaning on the doorframe with his arms crossed on his chest. 'His wife seems nice. They said that they will be staying in France for quite awhile to fix something.' Angelina just nodded. 

'That's why you were late?'

'Yes. I hope that you are not angry with me anymore.' Angelina began to face him.

'I'm not angry with you. It's just that you have no idea how worried I was. It's 11:50. You told me that you'll be home by 6:30.' She turned her back once again and then continued brushing her hair. 

'I'm sorry.'

'You should be.'

'Am I forgiven now?'

'Yes, just don't do it again. I hate it when you do that.' She began to frown when she saw the way Fred was looking at her. 'Why are you looking at me like that?'

'Have I told you that you are the most beautiful lady that ever walked the face of the earth?' Angelina rolled her eyes but giggled after.

'Fred, I am not angry with you,' said Angelina, 'No need for that…'

'I am serious,' said Fred. He began to walk towards her and then started planting soft kisses on her neck and then down to her shoulders. 'I just want to open my Christmas gift now.'

'Fred,' she whispered, giggling a little, 'We have to be at your parent's house early tomorrow morning.' Fred didn't stop. He was now, slowly untying Angelina's white long sleeved night dress.  

'Well, then,' said Fred in between his kisses, 'we will be really quick.'

'Okay,' said Angelina, now facing him. 'So what now?'

'We would go to the next room and then wake up early so that when Lyn and Phil wakes up, they could see us. You know, like the usual,' said Fred in between his kisses. 

'Good plan,' said Angelina. 'Carry me, my prince?'

'Alright, my princess,' said Fred and then he lifted Angelina off the chair and then walked towards the door of their bed room.

'Mama,' said Lynden or Phillip. Their voice is pretty much the same. It's so hard to tell which one is which. 'Mama?' Angelina and Fred began to dive onto the floor and then began making sleeping noises.

'Yes, baby?' said Angelina and then made sleeping sounds once more. 

'Are you sleeping?'

'Yes, baby.'

'Can I open my presents now?'

'No, baby.'

'Is papa here yet?'

'Yes,' said Fred, 'Papa's here.' Fred continued on making sleeping sounds.

'Are you sleeping papa?'

'Yes. Will you go back to sleep now?'

'Alright,' said Lynden or Phillip. 'Goodnight, Mama and Papa. I love you.'

'I love you, too,' said Fred and Angelina. They waited for a few minutes before they rose from the floor and then slowly sneaked out of the room. Once out of the room…

'So,' said Fred, 'Shall we?' and then he carried Angelina to the next bedroom once again. ===========================================

CHRISTMAS [MORNING…]

'Happy Christmas!' greeted Fred as soon as he set foot at The Burrow. 'Happy Christmas everybody!' They all began greeting each other and then handing gifts to each other.

Everybody was there. Ron, Rachelle and the now pregnant Hermione; Bill and the now pregnant, Fleur; Percy, Charlie, George, Ginny, Harry, The Malfoy's and The Zabini's. Gift wrappers were everywhere. It was so noisy but it was definitely full of fun. A few minutes later…

'Breakfast is ready!' said Narcissa, grinning. They all went into the enlarged and newly designed dining room of The Burrow, sat down, said grace and then ate.

'Angel,' said Fred, he couldn't help but notice the paleness of her lips. 'Are you alright?'

'Yes, I'm fine,' said Angelina. 'I'm just a bit dizzy, I suppose.' Fred began placing blueberry pancakes in her plate.

'You should eat,' said Fred. 'Maybe you are just hungry.' 

'Yes, maybe,' said Angelina while Harry and Draco just looked at each other and then grinned.

'So Fleur,' said Narcissa, 'I really hope that your pregnancy isn't giving you a hard time.'

'Oh no,' said Fleur, beaming. 'I waz zcerd at firzt but itz nat tu bad.'

'That's good to hear, dear,' said Molly. 'First babies are usually the hardest, since you are still inexperienced. How about you Hermione?'

'Mione's pregnant?' asked Draco. 'Way to go Ron!'

'I'm alright, Mum,' said Hermione. 'But the morning sickness is driving me nuts--' they all laughed.

'Lucky you, Arthur,' said David Zabini. 'You already have three grandchildren and there are two more to go.' He began to look sideways at his son, Blaise. 'I wonder when I'll be having my own--' this comment made Blaise choke which made his whole face red. They all laughed.

'I've been talking to Draco about that matter as well,' said Lucius. 'I just can't wait to see little children running to me and calling me, 'Grandfather.' Doesn't that sound great? Grandfather Lucius. Grandfather Lucius. Father Draco. Daddy Draco. Papa---'

'Father,' said Draco, looking flushed, 'I'm only 20.'

'Me too,' said Blaise, blushing. 

'If you loved children so much,' said Arthur, 'how come you only have one child? You two were one of the richest and most prominent families of the Wizarding World. I was able to raise seven, what more you two?'

'Before Lucius and I got married, our goal was five, three boys and two girls. He wanted seven so that he could build his own team of Quidditch. But I am not strong enough,' said Narcissa, sipping gracefully from her glass. 'I had maybe five miscarriages before Draco. So, when Draco came we were both so happy. Whatever he asked, we'd do anything to give it to him.'

'Besides,' said David, 'the Dark Lord said that we are restricted to one child. He said that it would be easier to raise just one child to be more like him. We will be able to concentrate on just one. Our attention won't be divided.'

'Do you still remember before, Draco?' said Lucius. 'David and I wanted Draco and Blaise to go to Durmstrang. We told them that we wanted them there so that they'll learn more about the Dark Arts, but frankly, we wanted them anywhere but near Harry Potter.' Harry looked shock.

'But Regina [Zabini] and I wanted Draco and Blaise to be near Harry Potter,' said Narcissa. 'He defeated the Dark Lord and he was really young then. What more now that he's in Hogwarts.'

'But that's all the past,' said Regina. 'I know that Draco and Blaise will give us a lot of grandchildren.'

'I know that it is going to be hard, but I want to beat Arthur Weasley's grandchildren count--' said David, patting his son's back. 'You should really start now, boy.' This made Blaise swallow hard and then looked at his parents in horror. Draco snorted.

'I don't want to give you a hard time, Draco,' said Lucius, looking at his son. 'Just give me a minimum of twelve--' Draco spit all the juice out of his mouth. 

'What the bloody hell do you want me to do with my wife? Kill her?!' said Draco, looking outraged. 'Why are you so obsessed with grandchildren--'

Fred was laughing his head off when he saw Angelina massage her temples. 'Are you alright?' he asked. Angelina looked at her, breathing deeply.

'Fred, I think I'm going to be sick,' said Angelina and then immediately went to the bathroom. This caught everybody's attention.

'What is wrong?' asked Harry.

'I don't even know,' said Fred and then Angelina made strange noises. She was throwing up. 'Excuse me.' Fred followed her into the nearby bathroom.

'What is wrong with you?' he said as he began rubbing her back.

'I'm fine.'

'I'm fine?! I'm fine?! I'm fine?!'

'Let's go back in there, alright?' said Angelina and then began walking towards the table, while Fred made this annoying hissing sounds.

'I'm fine?! You are there throwing up and you are fine?!' he hissed, which caught everybody's attention. He calmed down a little.

'Are you alright dear?' asked Molly.

'She's fine,' said Fred, sarcastically. 'She's absolutely fine. She's throwing up and she says she's fine.' Everybody looked at him. Angelina just looked at him, hiding her smile and laughter. 'She's there waking me up in the morning asking for sushi and she's fine. I told her to stop eating sushi. She won't listen to me. I think that that is why she's throwing up.' But then, something hit him. He looked at the Angelina who was biting her lip to keep herself from laughing.

'You ask for sushi in the middle of the night. You get sick in the morning. You have been constantly dizzy. You want your melons in balls,' said Fred while thinking, _'and you crave me.' 'Are you pregnant?'_

'Looks like it to me,' said Angelina. 'That's why I'm fine. It's normal for me to get sick.'

'That's what's been going on!' said Fred and then began to laugh. 'I'm going to be a father once again! Happy Christmas everybody! My Angel is pregnant! Ron's Mione is pregnant! Bill's Sunshine is pregnant! Happy Christmas to us!' ==============================

AUGUST [FOLLOWING YEAR…]

'Lynden and Phillip,' said Angelina, 'I'll just go and get us some Ice Cream.' She stood up and then walked towards the fridge in their bedroom.

'Mama,' said Lynden. 'You pissed on the couch?' Angelina began to look alarmed.

'What?' she said.

'You wet your dress mama,' said Phillip. Angelina looked at her dress.

'My water broke!' said Angelina. 'My water broke!' Fred began storming into their bedroom.

'What do I do? What do I do?'

'Bring me to a hospital, ofcourse!' ======================================

ST. MUNGO'S HOSPITAL

'What is happening to you?' asked Fred, holding Angelina's hand. Angelina was biting her lower lip and breathing deeply.

'Contractions,' said Angelina, once it was over. She began eating an ice cube and then smiled at Fred.

'Better?'

'Yes.' A few minutes later, doctors and nurses came in to check on her.

'It's time, Mrs. Weasley,' said the doctor. 'When I say push, you push.' Angelina nodded while Fred swallowed hard. 'Ready? PUSH!' She pushed hard while holding Fred's hand. Tears came down her face while doing this. She was biting her lower lip. Fred started to panic.

'PUSH!' said the doctor once again. 'You are doing great! PUSH!' Fred started to go hysterical.

'What the bloody hell do you think she's doing?!' shrieked Fred. He wanted to strangle them all. 'Make the pain go away!' The nurses looked at each other and they couldn't help but smile. 'Do something about pain!'

'PUSH!' said the doctor once again. 'PUSH!'

'She is pushing!' said Fred. Angelina was sweating like mad. It hurts so much. 'Angel, they said that it's too late to apply the pain killer.' He started wiping the sweat on her forehead, still holding her hand.

'Just a little more!' said the doctor. 'PUSH!'

'I'm—fine—Fred,' said Angelina, breathing deeply. *Breath*Breath*

'Push!!!' said the doctor. A few seconds later, 'And here she is!' Angelina dropped her back on the bed and then closed her eyes when she heard the loud cry of the baby. She smiled. Fred looked dumbfounded. He also felt really exhausted, since he did a lot of running around the house and hospital. 'Here she is. It's a healthy baby girl.' The nurses handed her a baby wrapped in pink blankets.

'She's beautiful,' said Fred, 'just like you.'

'Would you like to hold her?'

'Can I?' Angelina handed him the baby. Fred looked scared but at the same time happy and contented. He took the baby gently and carefully into his arms. He couldn't help but cry a little, and then smile and then cry again. The baby was so beautiful. He kissed her on the forehead and then touched her cheeks. 'I love you.' 

A few minute later, everybody came to check on Isabella Angelina J. Weasley, Ella for short. Bill and Fleur came with their two month old baby, Bernadette Frances; also, Ron and Hermione with Rachelle and their one month old baby, Rebecca Heart; and George with Lynden and Phillip. They were soon followed by the rest of the Weasley, Johnson, Malfoy and Zabini clan and their friends.

**A/N:   **

**Hey there! Thanks so much for all the people who reviewed my previous chapter. Anyway, I really hope that you liked this chap… THANKS FOR READING IT!  **

**QUIET ONE: Thanks so much. I'm so glad that you thought it was sweet.******

**ASHLIEGH: Thanks so much. I'm so glad that you thought it was sweet. There's one more.******

**LADY JAYDE UNE: I know! They are married! They also have a new baby! Hurry up with Chap. 9 okay!**

**GRYFNDRTENSHI: Wow, your name is unique! How did you come up with it? Anyway, I'm so glad that you liked it!**

**SILVER DRAGON PRINCESS: Hey Ana! They have a new baby now! **

**CHAREINAMIN-CHAN: Hey you! You should stay away from that freaky person! Anyway, I'm so glad that you liked it. Life has been really complicated lately. You live in Sydney? Wow! That place is very nice! I have all these things to make up for. I just got back. I am so tired. And yeah, I've seen it. It's nice. **

**ALLIE: Hey there! I'm so glad that you liked it! **

**CHEERS! **

**xXSophieXx******


	15. Through The Years

Angelina woke up extra early that day, since she wanted to be the first one to greet her eldest sons on their 17th birthday. She kissed Fred on the cheeks and their three daughters; eight years old, Margarita Louise, five years old, Juliana Celine and two years old, Cerelia Elizabeth, who all have red hair. She heard swooshing sounds outside and it made her smile. She got off the bed and then walked to their balcony. She saw Phillip, now Gryffindor's Seeker, practicing with his broomstick.

'Happy birthday, ba--' said Angelina but gasped when Phillip did a very sharp dive. Her tone changed. 'Phillip Frederick Weasley! Don't you dare do that dive again!' It startled Phillip but grinned and then flew towards his mother.

'Thanks mama,' he said, chuckling a little. 'You speak as if you didn't play Quidditch in your Hogwarts days…' Angelina snorted and then smiled, while Phillip climbed onto their balcony and then sat on a chair. Angelina began pinching his cheeks.

'So what does my baby boy---'

'Baby boy?' said Fred, yawning. 'You call that a baby? He's way taller than you—Happy birthday kiddo!' 

'Good morning papa,' said Phillip, chuckling. 'Thanks for remembering too.'

'By the way, I heard that your mother was scolding you awhile ago,' said Fred, sitting across his son. 'It's just what all mothers do. Grandma used to do it to all of us all the time. Ignore her---Only joking, darling.' Angelina rolled her eyes. 'So, what does my son want to do on his birthday? What do you want to do, my pet?' Phillip beamed.

'You see, um, I visited Quality Quidditch Supplies and---' said Phillip, shyly.

'I see,' said Fred, 'You want a new broomstick.'

'It's not just a broomstick dad,' said Phillip, leaning closer to his parents. 'This broomstick, _The Lightning, is way better than the one I have now.'_

'Didn't they just release that last December?' asked Fred. 'The one that you have right now?'

'Well, they did,' said Phillip, 'But there's a new one now. So, can we, um, buy it?'

'Of course,' said Fred, nodding. 'Anything for my son.'

'Oh,' said Angelina, standing up. 'I almost forgot about the other one!' ============================

'Happy birthday, ba--' said Angelina, storming into her son's bedroom, only to find him sleeping with a girl. She contained herself. She walked slowly towards his son and then gave him a rather hard tug on his arm. That sure woke him up. Lynden immediately jumped off the bed which caused the blonde haired girl to wake up as well.

'Mum,' he said quickly. 'I can explain!' Angelina just glared at him and then looked at the girl.

'I don't believe we've met,' she said. 'I am his mother and I suggest that you just come back some other time. Your parents are worried about you right now, I suppose.'

'Mum,' squeaked Lynden once again. 'Mama…' Fred appeared on the door.

'You arr Eengleesh?' said the pretty girl, looking very confused. 'He sed he ees French—He speeks vairy good French…'

'Happy birth--' he said and then looked at Angelina and then to Lynden and then to the girl and then back to Lynden again. He grinned but Angelina glared at him. He bit his lip to keep himself from grinning, thinking, _'That's my boy.'_

'Dad,' he said, faintly. 'It's just that--'

'Donz you worry, Madame,' said the girl in her French accent which made Angelina confused and Fred laugh. 'I um leeveeng. I'm zo zorree.'

'You are French?' said Angelina, looking very confused. Lynden just winced. _'I'm dead,' he thought._

'Bye Chris,' said the girl and then disappeared in the fireplace. Fred couldn't help but laugh now.

'Chris?!' said Angelina, fuming with anger. 'Chris?! You told me that you are just going to a party! You never told me you were going to France! That's it, CHRIS! You are grounded and I am blocking your fireplace---for life! Don't you dare make an appeal to your father---it's not going to work! I assure you!'

'Mum,' said Phillip, looking around. 'What's going on?'

'Your brother, CHRIS, here,' said Angelina. Fred led her to a chair while Lynden just sat there with his head bowed. 'Went to France last night and brought home some French girl.' Phillip looked at his brother, rather amazed, while his brother just buried his face in his hands.

'Oh,' said Phillip, trying to get Lynden off the hook. 'Maybe Lyn didn't go to France, Mum, and who's Chris?'

'Oh really, Phil?' said Angelina, forcing a smile. 'Don't start with me, young man. You want to know who Chris is? That's your brother!' She looked at Fred who stepped back.

'What did I do?' said Fred.

'You connected their fireplace to The Floo Network! None of this would have happened if you didn't! I told you! They are too young!' Fred just sighed and then glared at Lynden. Lynden felt that he is going to be sick, all of a sudden. Fred grabbed Lynden and Phillip's arms and then slightly dragged them to the door.

'Your mother needs to cool down,' he whispered.

'Dad,' said Phillip. 'We are still going to buy _The Lightning, right?' Fred and Lynden just looked at him, annoyingly. 'Fine. Never Mind.' ======================_

HOGSMEADE [BEFORE LUNCH…]

'Mama,' said Isabella, who is almost 12 years old. 'I want to buy those glittery and metallic quills.'

'What's that?' said Angelina. 'Anyway, show it to me and then I'll see if we can buy it, alright?' Her daughter nodded.

'Sugar Quill! Sugar Quill! Sugar Quill!' yelled Juliana and Cerelia while sitting on Lynden and Phillip's shoulder.

'Every Flavour Beans! Every Flavour Beans! Every Flavour Beans!' yelled Margarita who is on Fred's back.

'Dad,' said Phillip, 'Let's go to Honeydukes, please.'

'I can't stand all the shouting anymore,' said Lynden. 'I beg you.' Angelina and Fred just snorted and then smiled.

'Alright,' said Angelina, 'Here's the money. Lynden and Phillip go with your sisters and then just meet us at The Three Broomsticks.'

'Mama,' said Phillip, 'Are we going to Quality Qui---'

'We are going to buy it, Phillip,' said Angelina, sighing. They watched as their children walked towards Honeydukes. They heard someone call their name.

'Weasley!' said someone from behind them. Fred carefully scanned the place to check who it was. Hogsmeade was filled with people since it was a Sunday.

'Weasley!' said the voice, once again. 'Weasley!'

'LeGrand!' said Fred, excitedly. 'It's been ages!'

'Hello Angelina Weasley,' said Nick, chuckling. 

'Hello, Nicholas LeGrand!' said Angelina, brightly. 

'Lanie, over here,' said Nick. 'You do remember my wife, Melanie, right?'

'Lanie, it's so good to see you,' said Angelina. 'I really hope that Nick's not giving you a hard time…'

'Fortuntely he hasn't,' said Melanie, a part veela just like Nick. 'He better not be.' 

'Anyway, do you have any plans?' asked Fred.

'No,' said Nick, checking with his wife. 'Why?'

'Would you like to have lunch with us? It's our sons' birthdays.'

'Is it little Lynden and Phillip's birthday?' said Nick, wondering. 'They are your only sons, right?'

'Yes,' said Angelina, proudly. 'They are 17, you know!'

'Are they?' said Melanie. 'Last time I saw them was during your wedding. They were so little. Time flies so fast…'

'I know,' said Fred, 'I have never felt so old… Phillip was talking about broomsticks awhile ago and I had no idea what he was talking about.'

'I know,' said Melanie. 'My daughter was asking me for money for those glitter or metallic quills. I have no idea what those are…'

'My daughter is asking for that too!' said Angelina. They chatted until they reached The Three Broomsticks. They went in and then sat. A few minutes later, they were joined by Lee and Katie Jordan, Oliver and Nicole Wood, Percy and Penelope Weasley, and Ron and Hermione Weasley. ====================

ONE HOUR LATER…

'I'm so sorry,' said Lynden, sitting beside Oliver Wood's 16 year old daughter, Emillia Beatrice. It was the only vacant seat. 'My sisters wanted to buy every single thing that Honeydukes sell---' He smirked. 'Oh, hey Em.' 

'Hey,' said Emillia, lazily. 'Do me a favour and sit somewhere else.' Angelina giggled a little. 

'I used to do that to you,' whispered Angelina to Fred. 'Now I know how bad Mrs. Weasley would feel if she knew how bad I treated you, before…' Fred chuckled.

'Calm down Em. All I wanted was a Hello reply,' said Lynden, coolly, and then looked at her. 'Believe it or not, I actually missed your verbal insults, eye rolling, and pouting.' Oliver Wood just looked with an indescribable expression on his face, while his wife chuckled a little.

'Don't give me that rubbish, Lynden,' snapped Emillia, glaring at the very relaxed Lynden. 'If other girls fall for that crap, I won't.' Lynden smirked again.

'Has anybody told you that you look absolutely lovely when you are angry?' said Lynden, looking in her eyes and holding her chin. Emillia smiled back and then began snapping her mouth towards Lynden's finger. Lynden immediately took his hands off her chin. 'I was joking! Now, that's a new trick.'

'Joking, alright,' snapped Emillia, standing up and sitting on his father's lap. Oliver Wood looked extremely proud, while the others chuckled. Lynden, however, looked at her grinning. He also looked amazed.

'Anyway,' said Lynden, 'I left Phillip there. It's so funny; he looks so tensed keeping up with Cerele, Julie and Marga. I wouldn't really wonder if he shows up with a bald head later on!'

'Lynden,' said Angelina, shaking her head. 'You left--'

'Mama,' said Lynden, shoving a handful of Every Flavour Beans into his mouth. 'He'll be fine. Besides, he should get used to it. He's Head boy… that makes me _assistant Head Boy.'_

'There's assistant Head Boy now?' asked Oliver Wood.

'He is?' gasped everybody. Angelina felt like crying. 

'Great Merlin! Fred's son is Head Boy!' said Percy, chuckling. Fred just smiled proudly.

'Nah, it's just that he's my twin brother and he asks my opinion all the time, Mr. Wood,' said Lynden. 'That makes me assistant and adviser to the Head Boy.'

'I always considered Percy and Bill an embarrassment to the family,' said Fred. 'Now I know why mum's so proud of you, Perce.' Percy just smiled.

'I really think that Mcgonagall will make him Quidditch Captain, too. That's my brother!' said Lynden, proudly.

'Mcgonagall told me that you were also in the running for Captain,' said Fred. 'Your GPA is just well… I don't know. If you'd only exert a little more effort in school…'

'Fred encouraging someone to exert effort in school?!' said Lee. 'Bloody hell.'

'Dad,' said Lynden. 'I'm happy to just play Quidditch. I don't like all those responsibilities--'

'Of course,' said Fred. 'You are just like Uncle George…' Lynden grinned.

'Anyway,' said Fred, 'I would like you to meet my friend, Nick LeGrand and his wife Melanie.'

'Hello, sir,' said Lynden, shaking his hand. 

'Last time I saw you,' said Nick, chuckling. 'You were this small and were too clingy to your mother. So, you are Chris, eh?'

'Shhhh,' said Lynden, immediately and then awkwardly smiled at his mother. 

'Fred, do you still remember before?' said Nick. 'I was Paul and you were Lawrence. George was Brad, etc… Those were the days. He's a Weasley alright!'

'So, Mr. LeGrand, you say?' he asked, playfully. 'Are you related to Michaella LeGrand?'

'You know my daughter?' said Nick, intrigued.

'Yes, sir,' he said, nervously. 'She's in 6th year, right?'

'How?' interrogated Nick with narrowed eyes. Suddenly…. 

'Hello,' said Phillip. 'They didn't want to leave Honeydukes and you—left me.' Lynden was looking at Nick LeGrand. Cerelia was struggling from Phillip's grip and then began to run away from him, towards the entrance door.

'Cerele,' said Phillip, 'come back here! Mama, she wouldn't listen to me!' Cerelia kept on running while Phillip tried grabbing her skirt. A girl stepped in front of Cerelia which made her stop. 

'You should listen to your brother, you know,' said the familiar voice. Cerelia immediately ran towards her parents. The others just watched.

'Phil,' said Isabella, 'it's Mikee!' Rebecca, Ron and Hermione's second daughter, and Bernadette, Bill and Fleur's eldest daughter, made teasing sounds.

'Mikee,' said Phillip. 'What are you doing here?'

'Phillip,' said Michaella, walking towards Phillip and then immediately hugged him. 'I missed you.' Nick's jaw dropped.

'I missed you,' said Phillip, excitedly and then quickly kissed her on the lips. Nick fell from his chair.

'Oh, by the way,' said Michaella. 'Happy birthday. My gift is at home, though… I didn't know I was going to see you…' Phillip just kissed her again and then pulled her towards his parents. Nick was horrified.

'Mum and Dad,' said Phillip but he was interrupted when his girlfriend spoke.

'Mama, papa,' said Michaella, wincing. 'I can explain, papa. Please don't be angry with me papa…Please…'

'Looks like someone's going to be a Weasley someday,' said Fred but Nick just glared at him.

'Michaella—Lucille—B.—LeGrand,' said Nick with forced calmness. 'I want to hear that explanation now---Why-are-you-kissing-this-young-man?' 

'Papa,' said Michaella. 'I wanted to tell you, but I just got scared. Phillip---'

'Tell me what?' he asked, frowning and narrowing his eyes at Phillip.

'That I have a boyfriend, already,' said Michaella, swallowing hard. 'Phillip and I have been together for almost two months.' Fred and Angelina looked at each other. Nick just sank lower in his chair, breathing deeply. His wife, however, looked happy about the news.

'I'm so happy for you, sweetheart,' said Melanie, which made Nick roll his eyes. 'Your father will be fine. He's just going through a phase…'

'I don't like your son one bit Weasley,' said Nick, softly, crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly.

'Sir,' said Lynden, 'you should feel happy that it's Phillip Mikee's with and not me. My brother's a good man. He is Head Boy, future Quiddditch Captain, nice, and most of all handsome. He's one of the best looking men that I've ever seen.'

'Right now,' said Nick, 'I like you more than him…'

'You are just saying that,' said Lynden, 'you don't know me, sir…' This made Nick chuckle.

'You are one of a kind, Lynden.' Lynden just laughed.

'Sir,' said Lynden, 'my brother is a good man. There's nothing to worry about. I assure you.' Nick just snorted, looked at Phillip who was behind his daughter and then rolled his eyes. A few minutes later, Luke Christopher, Lee and Katie's 14 years old son, arrived with Rachelle.

'Daddy,' said Rachelle, sitting on his father's lap. 'I'm---'

'Rachelle,' said Lynden.

'I'm not talking to you,' snapped Rachelle. Ron looked at the both of them, confused.

'I just---'

'What's wrong?' asked Angelina.

'Uncle Ron,' said Lynden, 'I was just protecting her! I did it because I care about her. It's my responsibility to look after her.'

'Yeah,' said Rachelle, 'It's your responsibility to scare all the boys that dared to ask me out---'

'I wouldn't let you go out with a bunch of dick heads!'

'I was all alone during the ball. Lynden kept on scaring them away. When I'm talking with someone, he'd either sit in the middle of us or literally shoo him away. It was so embarrassing. Of course, I would have to do what he said in front of them since he is my cousin. All my friends had a date and I didn't…'

'What?!' said Lynden. 'I was just---'

'Lynden,' said Rebecca, 'leave my sister alone. Not all boys are like you, OK?' Lynden rolled his eyes.

'And I am going to do the same to you, Ella and Berna.'

'No, you won't!' snapped Bernadette. 'You'll be gone soon, you know.'

'Mum,' said Luke, sitting in the middle of his parents. 'Can I have money?'

'How much?' asked Lee, taking his wallet out but Katie stopped him.

'Why?' interrogated Katie.

'I want to buy a Quidditch robe,' replied Luke. 'Oh Ella? Could you hand me the salt, please?' Isabella swallowed hard and then blushed. This made Fred snort and cross his arm stubbornly.

'Now, you know how I feel,' said Nick, smirking.

'Here,' said Isabella, handing him the salt. 

'Thanks,' said Luke, giving her his one million galleon smile which nearly made Isabella melt. Luke was this tall, quiet, shy, smart and good looking boy and Isabella has a huge crush on him. Others call him Pretty Boy Jordan.

'You are welcome,' replied Isabella, shyly. Rachelle rolled her eyes.

'Mum and Dad, I am going shopping and I'm taking Isabella and Emillia with me.' She pulled them both off their seats. 'I'm going to play with my new Barbie Dolls…' ============================

MUGGLE LONDON

'Get over it, Rachelle,' said Emillia. 'Lynden will never ever take a second glance at me. I'm just not… not… not like you. I'm not gorgeous.'

'We-we-we-wait!' said Isabella. 'You fancy my brother? Whoah! I don't know what you girls see in them…'

'Well, I know what you saw in Luke,' teased Emillia. Rachelle just grinned while Isabella blushed.

'Neither do I,' said Rachelle. 'I remember, my first year. Everybody wanted to be friends with me to get close to Lyn and Phil.'

'I know, me too.'

'Anyway,' said Rachelle, looking at Emillia's figure up and down. She wasn't slim like Rachelle because she was voluptuous. She wasn't chubby, either. She was just right. She just didn't know which clothes to wear. She always gets stuck with loose and sporty clothes, because of Quidditch. 'Why would you think that? I happen to think that my best friend is gorgeous.'

'You are just saying that because I'm your best friend.'

'Not really. I love your body. You have boobs, I don't.'

'Rachelle!' said Emillia, blushing, while Isabella giggled.

'You are funny,' said Isabella.

'And you certainly have a pretty face and flawless skin. I'm all skin, bones and height. How dare you tell me that you are nothing like me. I'm jealous of your body. It's perfect.' Emillia smiled. 'And you have a dazzling smile. Now, come on. Let's get started!' ======================

'So,' said Nick, looking at Phillip with great dislike, once all the ladies left. 'Sit down. I want to have a word with you.' Phillip swallowed hard and then sat down beside his father.

'Alright, sir,' said Phillip, looking nervous. 'You want to talk here, sir? With everybody else?'

'Yeah. Do you have a problem with that?'

'No, sir.'

'Good. So how many girlfriends have you had?' 

'You see, sir. I don't really count them, you know.'

'Oh so, you don't know?'

'But Mikee's my first serious girlfriend.' Nick nodded.

'I'll go direct to the point.' Phillip swallowed. 'What exactly have you two been doing?' Everybody chuckled a little.

'Sir,' gasped Phillip. 'Na—nothing, sir.'

'Nothing? Nothing? Oh, don't lie to me, young man.'

'Alright. Alright, sir. We kissed.'

'Where?' asked Nick.

'Where?' said Phillip, looking terrible and slightly loosing his voice. 'Where?'

'Are you sure that you want to know, sir?' asked Lynden, chuckling but Fred made him stop.

'Answer me, young man.'

'On the lips sir,' he said faintly. All the other guys just shook their head, not believing what they are hearing.

'And your hands where?' continued Nick. Fred, Percy, Lee, Ron, Lynden, Luke and Oliver were laughing their heads off now.  

'This is hilarious,' said Percy.

'This is the reason why I hate parents,' said Lynden.

'Under her shirt,' whispered Lynden to Phillip who looked like a ripe tomato. He looked horrified, as well.

'Under--- I mean, on her waist, sir, or on her back.'

'What---'

'Sir, believe me. We haven't done anything… yet. And I don't plan on doing anything more than that with her until we get married. I respect your daughter, sir. She happens to have a great deal of self respect and that is how she gained my respect as well. She's a very smart girl and I really like her. She is so special to me. So, if you could just give me a chance to prove that I can be trusted with one of your precious daughters, sir…that would be greatly appreciated.' This shut Nick LeGrand up. Fred looked at Nick LeGrand with a very proud expression on his face.

'That is my son,' said Fred. Nick just forced a smile and then reached out to shake that Phillip's hand.

'I treated that girl like a diamond and I am giving you one chance.'

'Thanks sir,' said Phillip, looking a little relieved, just in time when the girls arrived.

'So,' said Melanie, 'How was the chat, Nicky?'

'It went well,' said Nick, 'Right?'

'Yes, it definitely went well,' said Phillip, drinking a whole glass of water in one gulp and then breathing deeply. She smiled awkwardly at Michaella while his girlfriend gave him a pitiful smile. A few minutes later, Angelina arrived with Alicia.

'Where's George?' asked Lee.

'I don't even want to hear his name,' snapped Alicia, who is now 6 months pregnant with their 3rd child. 'Happy birthday Lynden and Phillip!'

'Thanks Aunt Ali,' replied Lynden and Phillip, offering her a chair.

'What's wrong?' asked Fred, just in time when George appeared on the door with a very beautiful brunette.

'Oh! That git!' said Alicia. 'He even brought her here!'

'Alicia,' hissed George, once he was at the back of her chair. 'Ali--- Sorry about this, people. Listen to me, Alicia---'

'You cheater!' hissed Alicia. All of them just looked back and forth. 'Working over time my face when you are having dinner with her!'

'Alicia,' said the lady, softly. 'You don't---'

'You know what,' said Alicia, calmly. 'You can have him, really, for all I care. He doesn't want me anymore. I don't want him, too.'

'What?' said George, raising his eyebrows. 'What? What are you saying?'

'You see, George and I were just talking,' said the lady. 'It's supposed to be a surprise but I must tell you to clear things. I'm the organizer of your birthday party.' 

'I don't believe you,' said Alicia.

'Maam, please do,' said the lady. 'Your husband made me miss an appointment to come here because you aren't talking to him.

'He did? Sorry about that,' said Alicia, forcefully.

'It's alright, maam,' said the lady. 'You don't have to worry about your husband. When the waitress was flirting with him, he flashed her, beautiful and tall blonde girl, his wedding ring.' Alicia looked at George, hiding her smile. =====================

DINNER

'Well, hello!' greeted Draco, holding his 7 years old son, Dalton Timothy, while carrying 4 years old, Dominique Gabrielle, and 1 year old, Dawn Anabelle. They all have blonde hair. 'I'm so sorry we are late. Gabrielle had a doctor's appointment and everything. It's a boy.'

'I'm so glad you made it,' said Angelina, taking Dawn from Draco and giving Gabrielle [Delacour, now Malfoy] a kiss on the cheek. 'Hi Gabrielle. So it is a boy?'

'Yes,' said Gabrielle, softly, and she looked so happy. A few seconds later, Harry and Ginny Potter arrived.

'Hello,' greeted Harry, holding 9 year old daughter, Margaux Virginia, with 7 year old son, Thomas Paul. 'Sorry we are late. Congratulation Draco and Gabrielle.'

'Yeah,' said Ginny, holding 3 year old son, Howard Matthew. 'Howie, calm down.'

'Thanks,' said Draco, placing an arm around his beautiful wife. 'My parent's have been jumping up and down, up and down. It's hilarious.' They all chuckled.

'Where are Blaise and Charlotte? Charlie and Therese?' asked Harry, sitting down.

'Ver is Bill and Fleur?' asked Gabrielle, sitting down beside Ginny and Hermione.

'They're---' said Angelina.

'We are here, we are here!' yelled Bill, carrying their 9 year old son, Zachary William, on his back, while Fleur held their 4 year old son, Joshua Benjamin. Bernadette immediately ran to her parents to give them a kiss.

'Us too!' said Blaise carrying their 5 year old daughter, Natasha Karina, while his wife, Charlotte, carried their 2 year old son, Miguel Patrick.

'And us!' said Charlie and Therese, who was with their 10 year old son, Charlie James, and 7 year old daughter, Eleanor Therese.

'Happy Birthday Lyn and Phil!' sang Mr. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini, and Mr. Johnson, holding a cake. 'Happy Birthday dear, grandchildren. Happy Birthday to you!' This made them all laugh while Mrs. Johnson, Mrs. Weasley, Mrs. Malfoy, and Mrs. Zabini and everybody else showered Lynden and Phillip with kisses. Everybody laughed.

'Thank you. Thank you. Thank---' they replied, laughing.

'It's Lynden and Phillip's birthday,' said Fred, carrying Cerelia. 'Will you say happy birthday for me?'

'Api birday Lyn and Phil,' said Cerelia, kissing them both on the cheek.

'Thanks Cerele,' said Lynden. 'Marga and Julie, stay away from the cake and give us a kiss!'

'Happy birthday, Lyn and Phil,' said Rachelle, kissing them on the cheek. 'Lyn, got a surprise for you…'

'Oh yeah,' said Lynden, smirking, 'What's that?' Phillip just looked intrigued. Rachelle ran outside.

'Emillia! Get in here!' she shouted.

'No!' shouted Emillia. Rachelle practically dragged the struggling Emillia inside. Lynden turned his back to talk to Luke, but Luke and Phillip's face changed to an impressed one. Rebecca, Bernadette and Michaella made hooting sounds. Not knowing what's happening, Lynden turned around to a very stunning Emillia. That's the only word fitted to describe such a very beautiful girl. She was wearing stretch skirt and a baby blue tank top that showed her nice tummy, a head wrap and baby blue slip ons.

'So, what do you think of my new Barbie Doll,' said Rachelle, looking at the amazed face of his cousin. 'Can you see his face Em? I think he likes you!' Emillia wanted to slap Rachelle while everybody else laughed.

'Shut up,' she snapped and then immediately ran to her father, blushing. 'Dad, she said I needed a make over and everything.'

'You look nice,' said Oliver, and then glanced at the can't-get-his-eyes-of-my-daughter Lynden. Lynden realized that Oliver Wood is looking at him, which caused him to swallow hard, smile awkwardly and then look away, shyly. He looked at her again, though, after a few seconds. Phillip and Luke saw this which caused them to laugh their head off. 

'Looks like we should join forces, Wood,' said Nick and Oliver just nodded.

'Good job, Rache!' shouted Phillip and Luke, clapping.

'Hold on a minute,' said Rachelle, 'I have a surprise for you, too, Luke.' Luke frowned.

'Where's Isabella?' asked Fred, looking at his niece, to his now shy son, and then back to Rachelle again. 'Is she one of your Barbie Dolls, as well?'

'Right you are, Uncle Fred,' said Rachelle, giggling. 'Ella, come out, come out, wherever you are!' Isabella came in a red stretch blouse and denim skirt with red slip ons. Her hair was now layered and just flowed freely to her shoulders. Luke just looked at her with his mouth open while Isabella smiled shyly. 'You know what, Luke; you can now close your mouth. Damn, I'm good!'

'Huh,' said Luke, 'You, um, er, look nice, Ella.' But Lynden crossed his arm over his chest.

'Stay away from my sister, Luke,' said Lynden. Fred's now frowning and breathing quickly. He didn't like the way Lee and Katie's son is looking at his daughter… his precious daughter.

'Yeah, yeah, of course,' said Luke and then smiled at Isabella, thinking, _'for now since she is only 12…'_

'Looks like someone's going to be a Jordan someday,' said Nick which made Fred scowl at him. 'If someone's going to be a Weasley, someone's going to be a Jordan as well.' Katie and Lee chuckled a little.

'I don't mind,' said Angelina, 'I like Luke.' 

'Angelina,' said Fred, scowling at her. 'Don't say that.'

'What? Luke's a good boy,' said Angelina, hiding her smile. 'He's smart and everything. We are friends with his parents and---' Lee and Katie laughed.

'Angelina, stop it,' said Fred, frowning and crossing his arm stubbornly like a child. 'I can't believe you are saying that. Stop it.'

'What if I don't?'

'Please?' said Fred with his puppy dog look. 

'Say the magic word first,' said Angelina stubbornly.

'I love you,' said Fred sweetly.

'OK.' Fred frowned.

'Don't I get an I love you back?'

'No,' said Angelina and then giggled. 'I love you.'

**A/N:**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF YOU WHO TOOK THE TIME TO READ THIS STORY. FOR ALL OF YOU WHO REVEIWED, ESPECIALLY _LADY JAYDE UNE AND __ASHLIEGH, THANK YOU SO MUCH._**

**LADY JAYDE UNE: Hehehe! I'm so glad you like it. I beg your pardon? It's been awhile since I last updated? It's been a long while since YOU last updated! LOL J **

**ASHLIEGH: Hehehe! You are a smart girl Ashliegh! Thanks so much for thinking that I am a good writer J**

**CHAREINAMI-CHAN: WHAT?! He tried to do that to you again? You honestly should tell someone about it. He's a teacher and he's not supposed to do that. Yeah I have been to Australia and I loved it there. My favourite place is Sydney but I have been to Canberra and Melbourne. I've been to New Zealand, too. I have only been there three times though. Are you Chinese? I've been to Hong Kong as well, but not lately. My parents took me there. Anyway, I live in the US in California. I'm still a bit tired… LOL J**

**SAM: Hehehe! Thanks so much! I'm so glad that you like it! J******

**SILVER DRAGON PRINCESS: Hey Ana! Thanks so much. I'm so glad that you thought it was funny! J**

**KATRIONA[****WHYSTICAL]: Hey! You know what when you asked for Katie and Lee's child, that immediately gave me the idea of giving Isabella a partner. I calculated their age and realized that he is 2 years older than Isabella, so the age is great. I'm also glad that you liked it. Thanks so much. Anyway about the Beta-ing stuff, it is so hard to find one. I have one from Sugarquill.net but I don't have one from fanfiction.net this. Yeah I do want a beta reader. I want someone who can correct my grammar. I need it, you know. LOL J I'm not really good in English, but you know what? Writing fanfics actually helped me. I'm a little better in essays now… LOL**

**ANYWAY, THANK YOU AGAIN AND THAT'S ALL FOLKS!**


End file.
